


The Temptation: full version

by xeniaflame



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slash, Verbal Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Съемка клипа неожиданно оборачивается для главных героев не только вспышкой страсти, но и настоящей проверкой на прочность. Чем являются последующие события — чьей-то злой шуткой или мистическим совпадением? Что выберет Джаред — любовь к брату или ключ к знаниям? Или узел завяжется так туго, что выбор станет невозможным?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вырос из ролевого отыгрыша по сети два года назад и написан по его мотивам.
> 
> Соавтор (Gabriel Winter, он же [Esta]) активно принимал участие только в первых двух частях данного произведения.
> 
> В тексте использованы: стих Уильяма Батлера Йейтса (знакомый всем по фильму Эквилибриум), перевод Hurricane, сделанный Alina Guardian Angel, цитаты из правил дуэльного кодекса и стих Евгения Аграновича.

1\. Introducing Passion

1.

_«Ты никогда не понимаешь намеков. Ни прямых ни косвенных. Никогда не постишь мои фото на свой твиттер и не подписываешь их в полушутливой форме. Отворачиваешься, когда я позволяю себе нечто большее, чем короткий взгляд. Например, длинный взгляд. Вот и сейчас — я пригласил на съемки подружку твоей очередной пассии, попросил одеть майку и перчатки в своем стиле и лично провел черную полосу посреди лица. Узнаешь в этой аллегории меня?»_

_«Что ты опять придумываешь? Снова лишь какой-то тебе понятный выпендреж. Ты всегда пялишься на меня так, будто я тебе что-то должен. А у меня голова пухнет разгадывать твое настроение, твои мысли, твои замыслы, то, что ты хотел там сказать, а сказал почему-то совсем другое. А мне — Шенн, а как тебе вот такой ребус? Ну ты же умный, пораскинь мозгами! Ах, не можешь?! Тогда ты просто не хочешь меня понять!_  
 _А то, что это очень тяжело — принять это мое понимание тебя, тебя ни хрена не волнует. Вот и теперь. Подхожу к вам, улыбаюсь, оценивая шутку. Клево, братец. И не смотри на меня такими глазами»._

2.

Скрипнув зубами, Джаред стал объяснять Шенну, что тот, по его идее, должен с девушкой делать. И она с ним, да. Взгляд касается рук брата: осторожно, словно кот подушечкой лапы трогает клубок, проверяя, можно ли с ним играть, — и немного сбиваетя, непроизвольно спустившись ниже линии ремня. Джаред сжимает пальцами переносицу. Fuck, надо спать. Есть и спать. Спать желательно вот в этих руках. Руках Шенна. Да, если бы ему было сейчас восемнадцать — это было бы остро, если бы двадцать пять — жарко. Но им на двоих — год до сорока, и надо научиться уже держать некоторые желания под контролем.

Она всаживает нож, Шеннон так же легко отшвыривает его. Затем наручники. Она оставляет его, но она же и спасает, нацепив ему на шею ключ. Съемка идет долго, эпизод за эпизодом, Джаред придирается к каждому кадру, ракурсу, игре, и становится почти совсем невыносимым. В нем то и дело прорывается какая-то острая дикость, злость и агрессия, и Шеннон смягчает ее, чтобы младший не разнес все к чертовой матери. А тому почему-то все время не нравится, как сейчас работает Шеннон. Джаред бесится, берет себя в руки и снова бесится. А затем смотрит, как целуется старший. Смотрит, приоткрыв рот, фиксируя каждое движение.

Если бы он был животным, например ягуаром, он бы сейчас скалил зубы и перебирал задними лапами, готовясь к прыжку, готовый разорвать или сожрать сразу целиком. Но перед этим облизать с макушки до пят. Джаред опускает руку, прикрывая пах. Хорошо, еще рукава повязанного вокруг пояса свитера маскируют. А если и заметят, скорее всего спишут на наличие женских персонажей.

В какой-то момент Шенн вдруг упирается в него взглядом. Именно _вдруг_. Пространство перестает быть. Он смотрит на Джареда поверх плеча партнерши, чувствуя что-то, что перекрывает все частоты, шкурой, как зверь, ощущая _как_ тот дышит. Взгляд брата — острый как бритва. Мысль возникает сама. Джей хочет быть _вместо нее_. Шеннон пытается сдвинуть с места это откровение, выбросить за пределы разума, но оно вцепилось намертво. Оператор кричит: «Снято!» и он отворачивается. Всё это длилось меньше секунды.

Джаред просит холодной воды, хотя ему не помешал бы холодный душ. Он пьет и умывает лицо, смазывая грим. Еще должен пройтись эшелон с флагами и на этом на сегодня все. Дико сохнет в горле — вот и все, чем оборачиваются его эмоции. В отеле их ждет двухместный номер. Старая привычка, хотя там они почти не общаются.

3.

Под конец дня, точнее ночи, Шеннон кажется спокойным, как обычно, но под этим внешним спокойствием — взвинченная пружина. Младшему проще. Джаред всегда рисует на лице эмоции. Шеннон — никогда.  
Они едут в отель, обсуждая отснятые сцены, ужинают, и в номер — спать. Шеннон старается не думать о своей догадке, но как известно, чем больше ты пытаешься о чем-то конкретно не думать, именно это прочно занимает твой мозг надолго. Не уснуть. Он вскакивает с постели и исчезает в ванной, закрыв дверь на щеколду. Со стороны можно подумать, что у него что-то болит.

Джаред сидит над сброшенными кусками отснятого материала. Так, вот если здесь остановить и сделать скрин, вполне можно подумать, что это они с Шенном.  
Ноут подает сигнал sos, требуя подзарядки, и Джаред неохотно поднимается, ищет зарядное среди своих вещей и, не отыскав, направляется в спальню Шенна. Удобный повод зайти, ага. Надо побольше таких поводов.  
У того горит неяркий свет настольной лампы, но сам Шенн уже спит. Джаред крадется как кот, находит нужное и возвращается обратно. Он подходит, чтоб выключить лампу, тянется рукой. Но не к ней. А к старшему. Нет, нельзя. Джаред гасит свет и только тогда проводит подушечками пальцев по его щеке, готовый отпрянуть, как только брат шевельнется.

Шеннон ощущает касание сквозь дрему, но когда открывает глаза, никого рядом нет, осталась лишь нотка парфюма. Джея, конечно. Он проводит ладонью в том месте, где тот касался. Они уже не мальчики и сами способны отвечать за свои поступки. Шеннон встает и идет на территорию брата, и каждый шаг босых ног отзывается словом «остановись». Не будет сопливых робких слов и касаний. Они уже могут по-другому.

4.

— Я разбудил тебя? — Джаред поворачивает голову. — Извини. Я зарядное искал. Хочу досмотреть отснятое.  
— У меня на лице искал?!  
— Нет, в спальне! — тут же огрызается Джаред.  
— Хватит нести херню! — рявкает Шеннон, подходя так, что теперь, при всем желании, Джаред не сможет встать с кресла, придумать отмазку и выскользнуть угрем из пальцев.

Джаред жутко не любит, когда брат вот так вот нависает, лишая преимущества и места для маневра. Разгадал, да? На лице мелькает тень растерянности и тут же сменяется оскалом. Он не переносит, когда его еще и затыкают.  
— Чего тебе надо, а?! Чего ты на меня вечно пялишься?! Какого хера ты... скажи мне хоть что-нибудь без твоих дурацких метафор! Они у меня вот уже где!  
— Шеннон чиркает ребром ладони по горлу. — Давай, скажи, что тебе от меня надо!  
Вместо ответа Джаред рвет его за майку на себя. Сочно трещит ткань. Первый поцелуй приходится куда-то в шею. Со второго он находит губы.  
Шеннон запускает пальцы в его короткие волосы, кусая губы, шаря языком по деснам и щекам, касаясь его языка. Он еще никогда не целовал _так_ мужчину. Но примерно угадал как нужно.  
Джаред еще никогда не получал столь убойную дозу острых ощущений от одного лишь поцелуя. А уж целовался он предостаточно.  
— Перейдем туда, — он отрывается на секунду, кивает в сторону так и не разобранной кровати. — Удобней будет.  
Шеннон отвечает таким же коротким кивком, и они перебираются на более горизонтальную поверхность. Шеннон нависает над ним, помогает снять майку, расстегнуть джинсы.  
— Смазка нужна, — хрипло говорит он. Вот так вот просто: без затянутой прелюдии, долгих поцелуев, нежности. Констатация факта, за которой скрывается намного больше.  
Джаред тянется, открывает рукой тумбочку. Там вроде валялся какой-то крем. Вроде для рук. Он нервно комкает простынь от нетерпения и опасений, что может пойти что-то не так.  
—Ш-ш, расслабься. — Шеннон проводит пальцем по его губам. — Джаред ничего не боится. — Он действует неловко, местами по наитию, и не хочет, чтоб младший заметил, что он опасается не меньше.  
Джаред вначале направляет его руку, а затем, —почти незаметно, — и его самого, тихо вздрагивая, вначале от дискомфорта, а затем — неожиданный разряд тока — от сладости. Бьет сильно, без компромиссов, по оголенным нервам, и он царапает спину, подается, хрипит и забывается. Всё на максимуме. А разве можно иначе?

Шеннон дает ему все, что так хотел Джей, в полную силу. Младший испытает все, что хочет. Но среди этого наслаждения возникает мысль: с каждым движением он теряет брата и приобретает любовника. Самого лучшего, но одного из... Когда они закончат, его брата уже не будет. 

Шеннон целует его и откатывается. Джаред расслабленно улыбается и выглядит вполне умиротворенным. Он вытирает живот майкой старшего, брошенной у кровати, и укладывается на его руку.  
— Я люблю твои руки... просто схожу по ним с ума, да-а... — тянет он.  
— Сумасшедший. — Шеннон гладит его по голове. — Засыпай. Осталось три часа.  
— Три часа — это много. Особенно для сумасшедшего, — зевает Джаред. Впервые он ощущает себя целым, как будто все его личности внутри примирились и страхи с желаниями и добро со злом спали в обнимку. Так, как он сейчас с Шенном.

5.

Утром Джаред просыпается не от будильника, а от стука в дверь номера. Открыв, он не видит никого и ничего, кроме конверта, лежащего на полу. Там — фотографии. Их с Шенном фотографии. Их засняли спящими, пару минут (или часов) назад. Джареда словно окатывает ведром ледяной воды. Да здравствует холодный душ с утра.

— Что у тебя с лицом? Что за выражение? — насторожено спрашивает Шеннон. Неужто брата попустило, и он теперь думает, что они сильно накосячили? — Если ты по поводу того, что было, то… всё нормально.  
— Я не переживаю по поводу того, что было ночью. — Джаред засовывает конверт за ремень джинсов сзади, так и не рискнув показать его Шенну. Он нашел — его проблемы. — Я ненавижу рано вставать. Ты же знаешь.  
— Нет, не знаю. С каких пор? — улыбается Шенн. — Иди сюда, — он протягивает руку. — Иди.  
— Сам иди. — Джаред настороженно, на мягких лапах приближается к Шенну. Тот всегда использует запрещенные приемы.  
Шеннон подтягивает его к себе, целует.  
— Мы должны быть осторожными. Не показывать, что что-то изменилось. Это может помешать группе. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю. — Джаред кивает головой, согретый этим утренним поцелуем. Ему не хочется думать о том, что кто-то видел их, стоял над ними в самый интимный момент. Ему не нравится ощущать себя незащищенным. — Наш статус останется прежним.  
Шеннон проводит ладонью по спине брата: всё в нем, до самой мелочи, — красиво.  
— Что это? – он вытаскивает конверт.  
Джаред перехватывает его руку. Страх отвратительно холодным комком скатывается в желудок. Страх потерять его и страх разоблачения. Он мотает головой, сжимает губы: не проси, чтоб сказал.  
— Опять секреты, Джаред? — голос Шенна становится жестким. — Что-то никогда не меняется.  
— Я ведь не лезу в твою почту, Шенн. — Джаред запихивает злосчастный конверт под майку. — Это не секрет. Но _это_ тебе не надо.  
— Уверен? — Шеннону не нравится, когда брат говорит так. Обычно за этим не следует ничего хорошего. Но Джаред упрямый. Раздражающе упрямый. И если он не захочет, то никогда ничего не скажет, настаивать бесполезно, брат только разозлится и замкнется. И, в конце концов, может это и в самом деле не важно?  
Хотя стал бы он так напрягаться…

Джаред собирается, придумывая, куда бы понадежней спрятать хренов компромат. Он даже не представлял, в чьих руках оригиналы. Сняли ведь рано утром. А ключи от номеров есть только у персонала гостиницы.

6.

Съемка сцен бдсм-сессии проходит достаточно весело. Девушка симпатичная, а Джей путается во всех этих девайсах и почти специально падает ей носом в декольте. Но конечно же, это приключение не сравнить с Шенном. Здесь на порядок ниже по силе эмоций.

7.

Они решают встретиться на нейтральной территории, провести там какое-то время, подальше от любопытных глаз и ушей, на самой окраине города, Джаред знает такое место. Маленький отель, вполне приличный чтобы пожить в нем, и достаточно небогатый, чтобы о нем мало кто знал.  
Договориваются встретиться после съемок, поздней ночью, и Шеннон ждет с сумкой на пустынной улице. Народу никого. Вообще никого, даже странно. Изредка мимо проносятся автомобили, но за темными стеклами не разглядеть кто в них. Как будто бы они движутся сами по себе. Город спит глубоким сном без сновидений.  
Джаред почему-то опаздывает. И не отвечает на звонок, а ведь он должен забрать брата на машине. Такая конспирация — ради нескольких часов спокойного уединения от всех.  
Шеннон нервно ходит по тротуару, поглядывая на часы над головой. Свидание под часами. Смешно даже.  
Вдруг из-за поворота появляется кто-то. Шеннон едва не восклицает «Джаред!», но понимает, что ошибся — это просто девушка, одетая как Джаред. Как в клипе. Ярко накрашенные губы и черная поперечная полоса — вот единственное ее отличие от обычных нью-йоркских прохожих. Да и то — мало ли фриков ходят по улицам?  
Она быстро приближается, глядя в глаза. Так перемещается изображение при дефектах диска. В руке — за шаг до Шенна — мелькает нож и входит в его живот.  
Острая боль и холод по ногам. Он пытается зажать ладонью рану, кровь липко стекает меж пальцев, а он думает о брате. Ведь по сценарию он падает из окна, спасаясь от... Шеннон не успевает додумать, глаза закрываются, и в мыслях наступает пустота. Только где-то глубоко светится нечто... Джаред ничего не боится.

8.

Хорошо, что вещей не так уж много. Джаред перекидывает сумку с ноутбуком через плечо и выходит в гостиничный коридор. Ощущает взгляд — как липкое щупальце — на себе, поворачивает голову. Кошмар наяву. Реальный такой кошмар. По вибрации пола слабо слышно его шаги. Окно? Да какое окно? Не первый же этаж. И даже не второй. Подождать и драться? Здравый смысл и инстинкт самосохранения подсказывают, что — нет. Нет паритета сил. Джареду кажется, что он слишком медленно бежит к ступенькам. Он не рискует ждать лифт, перепрыгивает через перила. Из кармана вылетает BlackBerry и падает в пролет меж этажами. Блядство. Смартфону не жить. А вот ему лично еще можно успеть.

9.

Шеннон вытаскивает мобильник, набирает номер Джея. Ну почему, когда кто-то нужен, нет никого? Мимо проносится машина. Младший не берет трубку. Какого хрена они договорились о встрече здесь? В три часа ночи здесь на улицу выходят только преступники. Он снова слышит шум машины. Она приближается.  
Пошатываясь, Шенн выходит на дорогу, намереваясь тормознуть транспорт.

Джаред бьет по тормозам так резко, что на асфальте остается черный след шин и открывает дверцу.  
— Быстрее! — бросает он. Джаред не спрашивает, куда ехать, так же резко срываясь с места, стискивая руль до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Он заметил кровь.  
— Норм, – говорит Шенн. — Ничего. Судя по твоему лицу, ты удираешь от мужика с кувалдой. Я боялся, что ты из окна будешь прыгать.  
Джаред хмыкает:  
— А тебе, судя по твоему цветущему виду, слегка попортили шкурку?  
— Есть немного. Я не знаю, какого черта все это происходит, но видимо, кому-то не сильно нравится наш клип. А что с Томо? — Шеннон вытаскивает телефон. — Набирай, у меня пальцы не слушаются.  
Джаред берет мобильный, почти вслепую набирая цифры. Смотреть в телефонную книгу он не рискует, хотя вполне спокойно может вести машину и одной рукой.

Прямо из ниоткуда под колеса выпрыгивает ребенок лет десяти. Джаред не успевает задаться вопросом, почему дети шастают ночью без присмотра, бьет по тормозам, и тут же в лобовое стекло летит булыжник. Вызов сбивается, стекло идет сеткой трещин, нереально затрудняя обзор, слышится хлопок шины.  
— Охуеть, — произносит Джаред.  
От резкого торможения Шеннон влипает лбом в стекло и шипит. До больницы ему сегодня, видно, не доехать.  
— Не выходи.  
— Я сам знаю, что мне делать! — вскипает Джаред и тут же затихает, потянувшись к аптечке. Да, о старшем надо позаботится прежде всего.  
— Подними майку! Fuck, это надо было сделать раньше! Хренова спешка! — Джаред прижимает трубку к уху, дозваниваясь к Томо и заодно сооружая повязку из бинта.  
Томо берет трубку не сразу.  
— Джей?! — в голосе басиста прорываются беспокойные, почти истерические нотки. — Меня запихнули в машину и выкинули где-то за городом… Что происходит?!..  
Коротко, сбиваясь и матерясь, Джаред объясняет ему ситуацию.  
— Как Шеннон? Где вы?!  
— Не очень хорошо. Мы не можем доехать до больницы, застряли в какой-то заднице, с проколотым колесом.  
— Понятно. Черт… нужно позвонить Терри. И в полицию. За меня не переживайте, я в полном порядке, сейчас найду кого-нибудь… Шенна береги, — вдруг добавляет Томо.  
— Берегу, — отвечает Джаред и отключается, тут же набирая номер Терри. Видимо, в этот район даже такси не ездит. Терри берет трубку без задержек и Джаред обрисовывает ему расклад, приблизительно описав, где они застряли, и попутно вспоминая, что где-то под задним сиденьем валяется бита. Если дело дойдет до драки (а Джаред почти не сомневался, что дойдет), придется вспомнить навыки.

10.

От потери крови Шеннон немного ослабевает и теперь подремывает, слушая разговор брата с Терри. Но нехорошее острое предчувствие все же заставляет его открыть глаза. Он смотрит в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Джей. Глянь.  
Группа из семи человек приближается к машине, обходя ее кольцом.

Джаред тоже смотрит в зеркало. Нужно испугаться, но рядом сидит Шеннон, которому нужна помощь, и поэтому функция инстинкта самосохранения и страха отключается.  
— Вызывай полицию, — он отдает старшему телефон. — А я не собираюсь сидеть здесь, пока меня кто-то надумает прикончить. — Он тянется за битой, а потом — к Шенну, обнимает, утыкается в волосы. — Если что, я хочу, чтоб ты знал... ты мне ближе всех, — он не может сказать «люблю», потому что теперь это слово для него вмещает слишком многое. Джаред просто прижимается лбом и выходит.

Все происходит очень быстро. Двое отделяются и обходят машину с другой стороны. Пятеро замыкают Джареда в кольцо. Шенна выволакивают из машины на асфальт. Он видит, что брат уложил двоих, но еще трое крутят ему руки и укладывают мордой в землю.  
— Джаред! — на миг Шеннон вырывается, но его снова сшибают на землю.  
— Может поговорим? — хрипло бросает Джаред. — Что надо? — Он сплевывает кровь. — Бумажник к машине в придачу?  
— Нам ничего не нужно. Вы просто поедете к нему.  
— К кому это — к нему?! — дергается Джаред.

11.

Их привозят на какой-то заброшенный завод. Больше не бьют. Наоборот, с Джаредом обращаюся почти бережно. Вдруг появляется человек. Видимо, к нему их и везли. Такого красивого лица Шеннон еще никогда не видел. Под одеждой угадывается идеальное тело. В нем есть что-то магнетическое — как в змее. На Шенна он не особо обращает внимания, его интересует Джаред.  
— Доброй ночи, — Джаред цепляет на лицо до мозга костей фальшивую улыбку, сразу угадав в пришедшем виновника торжества, но слова буквально цедит. — Не соблаговолите ли объяснить, что происходит? А то по статье уголовного кодекса это называется «похищение».  
Мужчина улыбается. Шеннон никак не может определить, сколько ему лет.  
— Сейчас утро, — почти весело говорит он.  
Шеннона напрягает то, как он смотрит на Джареда. А тот подходит к младшему, касается щеки кончиками тонких пальцев.  
— Да, в жизни ты еще лучше. И замечательное тело. Хочешь знать, зачем все это было? Ни зачем. Просто так. Но было интересно, правда? Хотя твой брат не справился. Это он должен был защищать тебя, а не ты, — он говорит так, будто Шеннона здесь нет.  
— Моему брату нужна медицинская помощь! И мы как раз ехали ее получать, пока кое-кто не вмешался! — огрызается Джаред. — И ничего забавного здесь нет!  
— Он эту помощь получит. Если ты останешься со мной. Будь моим гостем. На сутки.  
Шеннон отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Это необоснованный шантаж! — Джаред вспыхивает, взглянув на Шенна: тот бледен и совсем паршиво выглядит. — Я хочу, чтоб он получил помощь немедленно!  
— Ты не можешь ничего требовать! — в голосе мужчины звучит металл. — Если ты согласен, его доставят в больницу через пятнадцать минут. Здесь нет того, что ему нужно. Через сутки ты его увидишь. Даю слово.  
— Мне нужны гарантии, что его не грохнут и не выбросят по дороге. Мобильная связь. Для начала через пять минут и через пятнадцать.  
— Хорошо. Будут гарантии, — снисходительно улыбается тот и кивает своим людям. — Увести.  
— Нет, я не согласен! Джаред! — Шеннон рыпается, когда его под руки ведут к выходу.  
— Я согласен. — отрезает Джаред, на секунду поймав его зрачки. — Так нужно, Шенн. Иди. Скоро свидимся.  
Эта решимость заставляет Шеннона замолчать. Он уходит измотанный и опустошенный. В голове рефреном звучит фраза «Твой брат не справился».

12.

Ровно через пять минут Джаред требует телефон и номер для связи. Он ни в чем не уверен, но старается, чтоб голос звучал уверенно и сухо. «Ты актер, детка, помни об этом».  
— Со мной все хорошо. Меня везут в город в роскошной машине. — Шеннон говорит, прикрыв глаза. — Все будет хорошо. Держись.  
— Да, все будет хорошо, — отвечает Джей.

13.

После второго звонка, уже находясь на заднем сиденье в чужой машине, Джаред обращается к идейному вдохновителю безобразия под кодовым названием «похищение»:  
— Ну что, теперь будем знакомиться? Я полагаю, тебе известно кто я. Так что я жду того же от тебя. Где мой душ и комнатные тапочки?  
— Все будет, — тот ловит в зеркале заднего вида его взгляд. — Можешь звать меня Анри.  
Дорога ведет на север. Постепенно встает солнце, и стекла в машине становятся темнее.

2\. Introducing Fear

Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, Джаред думает о том, как там Шенн, о том, что Терри наверняка поставит всех, кого надо, на уши, о том, где сейчас Томо, а еще — в самую последнюю очередь — что он сутки не спал и вряд ли отдохнет.  
— Фото — ваших рук работа? — задает он, пожалуй, самый интересующий его вопрос.  
— Фото? Да. Я хотел показать, как можно использовать необузданные желания и инстинкты человека против него же самого. Почему, кстати, ты скрыл эти фото от Шенна?  
— А зачем ему было об этом знать? — вскидывается Джаред. — Инстинкты и желания? А что движет тобой?  
— Всего лишь интерес. Вот видишь, ты не хочешь, чтоб Шеннон знал, потому что боишься, что он не захочет больше это повторять. Мало того, что ты сомневаешься в его чувствах, так ты сам создал такую ситуацию.  
— Возможно. Трудно действовать правильно, когда не знаешь, что движет человеком.  
— Возможно.

14.

Через двадцать минут машина останавливается у небольшого дома, и Анри проводит Джареда в его комнату.  
— Отдыхай. Позже составишь мне компанию за ужином. Если будет что-то нужно — обращайся к Кристиану, он будет поблизости, покажет дом. Здесь есть что посмотреть, например, библиотеку. — Анри кивает Джареду и исчезает за дверью соседнего зала.

Джаред осматривается. Бродить по дому он не горит желанием: беспокойство за брата все еще крепко держит его за руку. Джаред сбрасывает слегка измазанную от возни на дороге одежду и идет в душ, после чего одевает обратно майку и джинсы и, улегшись над диван, просчитывает все возможные варианты развития событий, кроме побега. Ему не двадцать лет, чтоб удирать отсюда сломя голову и ноги и наживать себе и Шенну неприятностей для здоровья и жизни. И он вовсе не сомневается в том, что ему придется делать в качестве гостя. И вот ради этого и был поставлен весь этот спектакль? Спаси брата через постель. Он хмыкает. Секс его не пугал уж точно. Не тот возраст, чтоб ломаться и изображать из себя стойкое целомудрие. Сделка — она на то и сделка, чтоб не терять голову, а раздвинуть ноги и уехать через сутки.

15.

Терри, приехавший к Шенну, как только получил от совершенно незнакомой девушки визитку дорогой частной клиники, вытягивает конверт с бокового кармана сумки:  
— Он выпал оттуда.  
Шеннон достает фото. По спине проходит дрожь. Он вспыхивает. Говорить «Это не то, что ты думаешь» глупо. Лучше молчать.  
— Вероятно, тот, кто и увез. Я не знаю, кто это. Никогда раньше не видел.  
— Джей выходил на связь? Где он сейчас находится?  
— Не знаю. Меня увезли раньше. И если этот человек узнает, что мы его будем искать, он сделает с ним что-нибудь! И не искать тоже нельзя... — голос Шеннона сбавляет амплитуду и затихает.  
— Паршиво. А теперь тихо и подробно выкладывай то, что ты полиции не рассказывал. Почему ты думаешь, что узнают, если мы будем искать, и зачем увезли Джея? И описание тщательней. Может приметы какие особые, манеры, стиль речи?  
— Этот человек... он заинтересовался Джаредом. Он смотрел на него, как на красивую картину. А еще у него есть власть. Он из тех, кто привык отдавать приказы. Приметы... Я не знаю... Хорош собой. Лицо восточное, самую малость, почти незаметно. Рост, как у Джея, худой, голос спокойный. Одет в белый костюм. Больше ничего не помню. Сказал, что вернет Джареда через двадцать четыре часа.  
Терри внимательно слушает, потом кивает:  
— Джей уехал добровольно или его заставили?  
— Вынудили. Он уехал из-за меня...  
— Чтоб тебя привезли сюда... Ясно. Шантаж — средство нечестное, но почти всегда срабатывает. Я подниму свои архивы фотографий. Может, кто-то...где-то...что-то. — Терри поднимается. — Я сообщу, если что.  
— Да, обязательно. Спасибо, Терри. — Шеннон жмет ему руку и фотограф уезжает. Остаток дня Шеннон проводит как на пороховой бочке. 

16.

Джаред просыпаетсяя где-то ближе к вечеру. Его никто не беспокоит и это удивляет. Он наконец-то осматривается пристальней. Беспокойство за Шенна спало с ним на одной подушке. И оно же держит здесь надежней любой цепи. Он находит Кристиана и говорит, что желает что-нибудь перекусить и позвонить брату, если это возможно. Пока тот ходит, Джаред с интересом рассматривает и трогает статуэтки в каминном зале.

Кристиан приносит телефон:  
— Звоните. Это номер человека, который находится рядом с Вашим братом. А ужин будет через полчаса. Вы можете переодеться, если захотите.  
Джаред благодарит, берет трубку и возвращется в комнату, прижав телефон к уху и трогая ткань костюма, лежащего на кровати. Дорогая ткань, великолепный крой. Еще уложить волосы, накрасить глаза — и выйдет дорогая шлюха.

17.

— Джаред! — Шеннон практически орет в трубку.  
— Отрегулируй громкость, — морщится Джаред. — Я это. Как ты?  
— Боже... прости. Я волновался. Норм я, подлатали, в больнице пока. Как ты сам? Что происходит? Тебя не били? И где ты?  
— Меня не били. Я в порядке. Я не знаю, где я. В каком-то доме. Что там с Томо?  
— Да с ним все в порядке. Ты не узнал, кто этот ублюдок? Терри ищет его по моему скудному описанию в своих архивах.  
— Нет, я не знаю, кто это. Назвался Анри. Шеннон, там сумка моя в машине была... Она... там?  
— Сумка у меня, Джей.  
Джаред прикрывает глаза:  
— Хорошо. Предупреди остальных, что съемки переносятся на два дня.  
— Хорошо, передам. Почему ты не сказал про фото?  
— Потому что не хотел, чтоб дергался еще и ты.  
— Твоя беспечность поражает! Ты думаешь только о том, как я среагирую, а то, что кто-то пробрался в номер, пока мы спали, и сделал снимки того, что должно было держаться в тайне, тебя не волнует? Научись хоть когда-нибудь расставлять приоритеты! Ладно, проехали. Не в этом суть. Хотя бы один ориентир дай, где ты.  
— Какие ориентиры, Шеннон! Кто сделал снимки, я уже знаю! А здесь, во-первых, камеры наблюдения и охрана, а во-вторых — выбираться я отсюда не собираюсь, потому что как только рыпнусь, тебя закопают, придурок! Так что приоритеты у меня правильные!  
— Но с тобой точно все хорошо?  
— Со мной точно все хорошо. Не переживай и до связи.  
— До связи, Джей. — Шеннон с выдохом откидывается на подушку.

3\. Introducing Temptation

17.

Отражение в зеркале подсказывает ему, что классика всегда вне времени и всегда хорошо. Белая рубашка, сверху две пуговицы расстегнуты, ткань приятно касается кожи. Костюм того цвета, что зовут антрацитовым, с отливом в сталь. Отражение выглядит на миллион, но сам Джаред себя так отнюдь не чувствует. Он кивает зеркальному себе и спускается вниз.

Анри уже ждет Джареда за столом. Кроме них, больше никого нет: он заранее об этом распорядился. К ужину он одет очень просто: черные брюки, темно-зеленая атласная рубашка с закатанными рукавами, на запястье — металлический браслет часов с темно-зеленым циферблатом. Он с любопытством окидывает взглядом Джареда, который всё же решил переодеться.

— Тебе идет. — Анри ждет, пока его гость займет место напротив. — Как отдохнул?  
— Спасибо, хорошо, — отвечает Джей. Да, если бы не Шеннон, он бы не играл в эту игру, опасаясь сделать один неверный шаг.  
Анри кивает, предлагает выпить вина, задает ненавязчивые вопросы, получает короткие ответы. Фоном тихо играет музыка. Джареду почему-то мерещится приглашенный скрипач, но зал пуст. Да уж, романтическое свидание да и только...  
— Разрешишь пригласить тебя на танец? — голос Анри стирает наваждение. Джаред смотрит на протянутую руку:  
— Что?  
— Ну же... — у Анри подбадривающая и слегка просящая улыбка. Джаред колеблется секунду, а затем вкладывает свою ладонь в узкую, сухую и удивительно сильную руку. В ней чувствуется хватка, и Анри сразу же притягивает его к себе поближе, взяв роль ведущего.  
— Хорошо двигаешься, — шепчет он Джареду. — Плавно.  
У того то ли от вина, то ли от последних трех слов едва заметно алеют скулы.  
— Любишь коллекционировать людей? — спрашивает Джаред.  
— Отчасти. Но ты в эту коллекцию не входишь.  
— Тогда чем объясняется интерес ко мне?  
— А тебе обязательно разложить все по полочкам? — Анри чуть приближает губы к его уху. — Просто расслабься. Я не кусаюсь. Конечно, если ты не захочешь.  
— От укусов следы долго сходят. — Их глаза на одном уровне и Джаред все время пересекается с ним взглядом. — Раздражает, если я чего-нибудь не понимаю.  
— А когда все понимаешь, не становится скучно? — Ладонь Анри скользит вверх, по шее, щеке, губам, едва касаясь кожи. Джареду кажется, что он чувствует мягкую лапу тигра, готового в любой момент выпустить когти.  
— А когда я что-то понимаю, я ищу новое... — он выдыхает. — То, что еще не понял.  
— А, может я не хочу, чтоб ты искал новое... — расстояние между ними сокращается до минимума. Анри гладит его затылок, целует шею, мочку уха, уголок губ, проводит по ним кончиком языка, раскрывая. Джаред прикрывает веки. Надо успокоиться. Его еще не сожрали. Партнер не урод. Внешне, по крайней мере.  
Песочные часы переворачиваются, первые песчинки падают на стеклянное дно. Легкий протест вызывает только то, что сейчас Джареда желают без его особого согласия. Он отвечает: так, как обычно и отвечают на поцелуй. 

Анри понимает, что его целуют именно как одного из многих. Как безвыходный вариант. И он завершает поцелуй.  
— Давай так. — Он поглаживает щеку Джареда. — Ты сейчас можешь уйти отсюда. Тебя отвезут, куда ты захочешь. Но весь компромат останется у меня и не факт, что он в один далеко не прекрасный для вас день выплывет наружу. Как ты думаешь, сколько даст за эти фотографии любой крупный журнал? Например, тот же People, который когда-то тебя позиционировал как самого красивого человека планеты? Или может, устроить аукцион между таблоидами? — Анри говорит тихо и пристально смотрит в расширенные зрачки Джареда. — Вариант второй: если ты останешься, я дам тебе много. Больше, чем можешь ты дать себе сам при всех своих возможностях.  
— А что ты можешь мне дать, чего у меня нет? У меня есть все: известность, деньги, любимая работа, семья.  
— У тебя нет ответов на многие вопросы. Я могу дать тебе знание. Любое. Любую информацию. Любые возможности. Кроме, пожалуй, телепортации, но мы над этим тоже работаем. И ответы ты будешь находить сам. Чтоб тебе не было скучно. А потом сам решать, что с ними делать.  
— А взамен что? Себя?  
Анри усмехается:  
— Я тебя не покупаю. Думаю, ты без труда найдешь ответ на этот вопрос. И может, когда-нибудь, я отдам тебе фотографии.

4\. Introducing Web

— Может, еще заключим контракт? — интересуется Джаред: то ли вполне серьезно, то ли с целью поддеть собеседника.  
— Тебе будет недостаточно устного соглашения? Или же ты хочешь оговорить какие-то пункты отдельно? — Анри касается пальцем его лба. — Я прямо слышу, как ты просчитываешь все возможные варианты, хотя основных всего лишь два, и выбрать надо из них. Ты думаешь, почему я не требую за тебя выкуп или почему над тобой не издеваются? — он делает паузу и раздельно и четко произносит. — Потому что в этом нет смысла. Живой и невредимый ты принесешь гораздо больше пользы. И в том плане, про который ты только что подумал — тоже. Ты почти рассчитываешь на секс со мной. — Анри приближает губы к его уху. — Так разве я могу не оправдать твоих предположений и надежд?  
Скулы Джареда заметно розовеют. Он и не думал, что его поведение и слова можно обернуть так.  
— И еще скажи, что я неправ, — в тоне Анри звучит легкое эхо смеха.  
— А могу я взять время на раздумья?  
— Как девушка, которая решает сказать «да» или «нет»?  
— Некорректное сравнение, — Джаред сдерживает себя, чтоб не наговорить лишнего. — Здесь другая ситуация.  
— Весьма схожая. И она мне нравится, — Анри улыбается краем рта. — Но в любом случае, скажешь ты позже «да» или «нет», сегодня ты остаешься до утра.  
— И спишь в моей кровати — ты хотел сказать.  
— Вот видишь. Ты настолько вжился в образ спасителя родного брата, что не заметил, как он плавно перетек в другой. Раз ты просто напрашиваешься спать в моей кровати — как я могу отказать?  
Джаред стискивает зубы:  
— Ты превратно толкуешь мои слова.  
— О нет, я как раз толкую их правильно. Ты же хочешь лечь под меня. Так тебе будет спокойней. За Шенна. Да-да, и не смотри на меня такими глазами. Ты так себя накрутил, что тебе это просто необходимо. Как ты там меня обзываешь? — Анри делает вид, что прислушивается. — Сволочь? Это комплимент, спасибо.  
—Я тебя не обзывал, — цедит Джаред.  
— Ну да, только мысленно четвертовал. — Анри притягивает его к себе. — Чтоб прекратить твои мучения, предлагаю немедля подняться в спальню. Ты там постонешь от души, скажешь «спасибо» и заснешь как убитый.  
— А почему не здесь на столе? Или на ковре? Чтоб я видел твои глаза, освещенные пламенем камина? — Джаред вспыхивает уже по-настоящему.  
Анри смеется:  
— На столе, как ты заметил — еда. Мне придется сбить часть посуды твоей головой. Да и засыпать на столе — не очень. Ковер — лучше. Но там не совсем удобно. Можно стереть колени и локти. Мне, конечно, нравятся твои фантазии, но как-нибудь в другой раз.  
— Какой другой раз? — возмущенно спрашивает Джей.  
— Интуиция подсказывает, что он будет. — Анри касается его шеи, расстегивая еще одну пуговицу на рубашке. — Не будем тратить драгоценное время на разговоры. — Он целует его в ухо и стискивает запястье, увлекая за собой наверх.

18.

Просторная, сделанная в японском стиле, спальня с низкой широкой кроватью проста и по-своему уютна. Джаред обводит ее глазами, хмыкает, заметив на столике у кровати все необходимое.  
— Не хватает только наручников и плетки, — под нос произносит он.  
— Будет, если на то есть твое желание, — отвечает Анри.  
— Нет на то моего желания!  
Анри пожимает плечами:  
— Нет, так появится когда-нибудь.  
Джаред бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд и, чуть приоткрыв рот, по-змеиному быстро лизнув губы, спускает пиджак с плеч, задерживает его на кончиках пальцев и кладет на стул рядом.  
— Позволишь? — Анри подходит со спины, сжимает его плечи и пробегает пальцами по пуговицам.  
— А у меня есть выбор? — негромко огрызается Джаред, ощущая, как ловкие пальцы уже снимают с его плеч рубашку и добираются до брюк.  
— Выбор есть всегда. Вся беда в том, что иногда он очень ограничен. — Брюки падают на пол, ладони Анри оглаживают тело, стараясь не задевать пах.  
Джаред, про себя матерясь, откидывает голову назад, на плечо партнера. Придется признать, что Анри прав — ему это просто необходимо, чтоб быть спокойным за Шенна, и — да: он сам этого ждал, и поэтому сейчас возбуждение нарастает без всякой дополнительной стимуляции.  
Он падает. Обнаженной кожей — на легкий холод простыней. Горячим потоком проходят по позвоночнику касания чужих рук. Сначала — снаружи, потом — внутри. А еще незнакомое, худощавое, хорошо сложенное тело и терпкий привкус на губах, и дыхание в шею. Было иначе, чем с Шенном. Иначе — но не хуже. Со всеми прилагающимися стонами и следами от ногтей на плечах.

После Анри проводит ладонью по его лицу, будто запоминая момент, и уточняет:  
— Так ведь лучше, правда?  
Джаред лениво взмахивает ресницами и расслаблено выдыхает.  
— Я буду спать здесь. И хочу встать с утра пораньше, — говорит он.  
— Как пожелаешь. Утром тебя отвезет Кристиан. Но так как это моя спальня, то я тоже буду спать здесь.  
— Спи.  
— Ты разрешаешь? — в голосе Анри приглушенный взрыв веселья.  
— А будто я могу запретить.  
— Спасибо. — тот пробегается пальцами по его губам. — Игра в шахматы не дала бы столько новых ощущений.  
— Какая игра в шахматы? — Джаред распахивает глаза.  
— Обыкновенная. Разве я говорил тебе, что мы едем ко мне заниматься сексом? Нет. Я всего лишь пригласил тебя в гости. Остальное додумал ты сам.  
Джаред шипит.  
— Прекрати материться, — продолжает Анри, будто и не обратив на шипение никакого внимания. — И не вздумай убивать меня во сне. Хотя бы потому, что ты не успеешь этого сделать.

19.

Утром Джаред обнаруживает на соседней подушке белую розу и никаких следов присутствия Анри. Кристиан сообщает ему, что тот поднимается очень рано, и предлагает завтрак, но Джаред настаивает на том, чтобы выехать к брату немедленно.

20.

Когда Шеннон видит младшего снова, то выдыхает от радости и облегчения. С постели ему еще не разрешено вставать и поэтому он просто притягивает подошедшего Джареда к себе:  
— Я думал, с ума сойду. — он теребит его волосы. — Самая жуткая ночь в моей жизни. Что там было?  
— Все в норме, не беспокойся. — Джаред трется щекой о его щеку, ощущая легкий укол совести. — Надо мной никто не издевался.  
— Что ему было нужно?  
— Чтоб я провел сутки у него дома.  
— У него дома? Что за бред? И... всё?  
— Ну еще он со мной ужинал и танцевал медленный танец. Как ты думаешь — я мог отказать?  
Шеннон хмурится. Младший снова врет. Или не договаривает. Он бессильно комкает простынь, откуда-то зная, что другие руки касались Джея. И это из-за него, Шенна.  
— Болит? — Джаред замечает его жест. — Тебе нехорошо? Позвать кого-нибудь?  
— Не надо, — Шеннон морщится. Болит, да только не в том месте. — Ты узнал что-нибудь?  
— Ничего, кроме имени. Чем занимается — не знаю. Имеет доступ к любой информации. Всё.  
— Похищениями он занимается, — цедит старший. — Нельзя все так оставлять. Я намерен разобраться с этим.  
— Шенн, я вернулся. Цел и невредим. Я не хочу сейчас ворошить это дело. И сам буду узнавать, кто он.  
— Ну знаешь! — возмущается в ответ Шеннон. — В конце концов меня это тоже касается! Из-за него я чуть не сдох и валяюсь здесь!  
— Тогда уж вини меня, раз из-за меня тебя подрезали.  
Джаред выгораживает своего похитителя? Шеннон хмурится повторно. Очень интересно.  
— Хочешь ты или нет, но я его найду, и тогда посмотрим, какой он весь из себя крутой. Пулю в лоб — и все дела.  
— Тебя уберут раньше, чем ты нажмешь на курок, — устало отвечает Джаред.

21.

Они не ссорятся в очередной раз только потому что приходит Терри и обнимается с Джеем, а после вытаскивает из своей сумки конверт:  
— У меня есть кое-что. Я поднимал архивы и вот наткнулся. — Он вынимает фото и бросает их на колени Шенна. — Одна из светских тусовок. Я снимал гостей и, видимо, случайно зацепил и его. — Терри указывает на одну из фотографий: на ней среди гостей заметен и человек в белом костюме. — Он, Джей?  
— Он, — подтверждает тот через пару секунд. — Что ты о нем знаешь? — в глазах загорается неподдельный интерес.  
— Я навел справки. Если это он, Джей, то ничего хорошего. Я наткнулся на стену. Все сведения крайне расплывчаты. Вроде как занимается политикой в высших кругах. Такая себе роль серого кардинала. Вроде как имеет несколько крупных игорных и развлекательных заведений. Вроде как вкладывает деньги в наиболее успешные научные проекты. Возраст тридцать четыре года. Родился во Франции. Настоящее имя — Александр Десплант. Но всё это не точно.  
— Человек «вроде как». — Джаред прикусывает палец. — И место проживания, конечно же, неизвестно?  
— Нет. Но есть еще кое-что. — Терри вытаскивает несколько фото с пресс-конференций группы. — Никого здесь не узнаешь?  
— Охренеть, — произносит Джаред. — Что-то я ни разу не видел его среди организаторов. Я думал, меня банально по сети присмотрели  
— И это еще не всё. — Терри протягивает Джареду копии договоров и контактов. — Это те бумаги, которые музыканты обычно не видят, потому что забывают. Это контракты между студиями на запись кого-либо. На аренду концертных залов. На оборудование. Это не то, что подписываешь ты. Поэтому ты не видел этого. И на каждом есть подпись: «А. D».  
— Распрекрасно, — цедит Джаред, просматривая даты и места. — Зачем ему все это? Что-то я ни разу не видел его среди организаторов.  
— Ну, может он твой большой поклонник, — не без язвительности комментирует Шеннон. — С большими деньгами...  
— …и получает хороший откат, — встревает Терри, желая задушить назревающий между братьями конфликт, который он чувствует не только пятой точкой, но и всем мозгом.  
— …и получается... — Шеннон пропускает реплику Терри мимо ушей.  
— Что получается, Шенн? — резко спрашивает Джаред.  
— А то, что наша замечательная карьера с его легкой руки! С его бабла! Да, и правда — вспомни, за последние годы мы не имели никаких серьезных проблем. И даже иск в тридцать миллионов куда-то внезапно испарился!  
— Испарился, да! — Джаред ощетинивается: сарказм брата неприятен. Шеннон считает его предателем? — С какого года встречаются документы с этой подписью? — обращается он к Терри. — Или это всё, что нашлось?  
— С 2009-го.  
— Я возьму их. — Джаред аккуратно складывает листы. — Изучу на досуге. Ты же не против?  
— Не против. Но, Джей, не надо к нему лезть. Все обошлось — и слава богу.  
Джаред кивает для успокоения друга и прищуривает глаза:  
— Мы через день снимаем очередной кусок, с «детьми мела». Я придумал один эпизод. Поучаствуешь в нем? — он хмыкает. — Ты же подбиваешь меня на всякие глупости.  
— Кто еще кого подбивает! — показательно возмущается Терри и шутливо стукает его кулаком в плечо. — Заодно и проверим, не появится ли наш друг опять.  
— А с чего ему к нам лезть? — отвечает Джаред. — Он свое получил.  
— И _что_ же он получил?! — тут же вскидывается Шеннон.  
— А тебя _именно этот_ вопрос волнует больше всего, да?!  
Шеннон вспыхивает и замолкает. Да, не сейчас, не при Терри.

4\. Introducing Web

22.

— Мы не будем касаться этой темы, хорошо? — Джаред наклоняется к брату, когда Терри уходит, но в палату тут же заглядывает медсестра и приходится сделать вид, что он просто поправляет старшему подушку.  
— Приходи вечером, Джей. Тебе самому отдых нужен.  
— Мне не нужен отдых. Мне надо уладить вопрос с местом нашего обитания. С тем, куда мы так и не доехали. Take care, bro! — Джаред подхватывает сумку с ноутбуком.  
— До вечера, — отзывается Шенн, с беспокойством провожая его фигуру глазами до двери. Он боится за младшего чуть ли не больше прежнего. Тот так ничего и не сказал, что у него было с этим Александром. Судя по всему, тот положил глаз на Джея и если что не по нему, конкурентов с пути просто уберет.

23.

Спустя полчаса Джаред выбирает новую модель смарта. Ему почему-то кажется, что он сейчас на открытом пространстве, на ладони. Или нет, не так — под прицелом. Глаз, камер или снайперской винтовки — неясно.

24.

Через день Джаред собирает людей для съемок. Пока ему клеят наклейки, он сканирует окружающих и улицу. Стрелку на спине приходится рисовать, так как наклейка топорщится при движении и смотрится неестественно. Он ощущает, как кисть скользит по контуру шаблона и размышляет, как бы ему всю ситуацию с Анри обернуть в свою пользу. Чтоб и оригиналы фото получить, и пользу, и Шенна не потерять. Рука девушки вдруг заползает в его карман, и Джаред фыркает. Да, определенно, информация про одиннадцать дюймов — шикарный повод запустить руку в штаны и проверить, но...  
— Тихо, — шепотом говорит та. Когда Джаред оборачивается, ее уже нет. Он засовывает руку в карман. В ладонь ложится ключ с алой лентой и визитка, на которой нет ничего, кроме даты, времени и адреса. 

25.

Ступеньки, обитые бархатом, глушат шаги, звуки поглощаются стенами. В воздухе запах дорогого дома. Джареда пропускают без вопросов, как только он показывает визитку и ключ.  
Перед нужной дверью он стоит с минуту, а затем вставляет ключ в скважину. В гостиной тихо и уютно. На столе лежит книга. Дорогая, коллекционная. Джаред поднимает ее к лицу, раскрыв на середине. Хорошие книги всегда по-особенному пахнут. Он оценил подарок. Он не знает, жалеть или нет, что нет самого Анри.  
Но он сделает подарок в ответ. Начитка закадрового текста в клипе будет на французском.

26.

— Ты в гримерке был? Там офигенный букет белых роз. Штук сто, не меньше! — говорит Томо Джареду спустя пару месяц после одного из особо удачных концертов.  
— А кто передал?  
— Неизвестно. Говорят, какой-то мужчина принес. Передавал тебе, что жечь книги, даже на съемках, нехорошо.  
— Он верующий? — усмехается Джаред, почему-то так и представив себе раввина из клипа.  
— Не знаю. Вроде у него перстень был такой. Старинный, с изображением какого-то герба.  
— Герба?  
— Ну да. Вроде как кого-то из королей Франции. Ну, ты же лучше в знаках ориентируешься.  
Картинки накладываются одна на одну и совпадают до мельчайших деталей. Джаред вспоминает, как мимолетом обратил внимание на перстень Кристиана. Тяжелый, почти массивный, но тем не менее тонко сработаный, тот отличался от других перстней тем, чем обычно отличаются настоящие драгоценности от нынешних поделок ювелиров — не огранкой, не игрой света. Памятью.  
— Белые розы? — переспрашивает Джаред. — М-м, сейчас гляну.

27.

Сорт роз всё тот же. Джаред склоняется над цветами, вытаскивает маленькую записку, разворачивает.  
 _«Ты же знаешь, mon chere, рукописи бессмертны»._


	2. Chapter 2

— И что ты сияешь, как медный таз? — с порога спрашивает Шеннон, заметив отстраненную улыбку младшего.  
— Я рад сотне роз. — Джаред запихивает записку в передний карман узких джинс.  
— Да, хороший подарок. Интересно, от кого?  
— Наверное, от сотни фанатов.  
— В самом деле так считаешь? — Шеннон подходит вплотную, притягивает его за затылок.  
— А кто-то говорил об осторожности. — Джаред делает попытку уклониться от губ брата. — Вот зайдет сейчас Томо и свалится в обморок.  
— Пусть валится. Мне пофиг. Мы давно с тобой не проводили время одни. Может, сегодня вечером?..  
— Сегодня? — Джаред теряется. Шеннон, что, мозги где-то забыл и хочет еще одной фотосессии исподтишка и неприятностей на их задницы?  
— А что ты хочешь? — Шеннон неприкрыто мурчит. — Или у тебя какие-то дела?  
— Не особо. — Джаред кусает губу, заметив как налет чувственности меняет лицо старшего. — Но скажи — это из-за букета, да?  
— Нет! С чего ты взял? — Шеннон смущается. — Я просто соскучился. Всё это время ты будто не здесь. Не со мной.  
— Ну, какое _всё это время?_ — Джаред теребит волосы на его затылке. — После того происшествия я должен приходить и в наглую прыгать к тебе в постель?  
— А хотя бы и так. Ты же не пытался. — Шеннон перехватывает его губы, коротко, с желанием, целует. — Где та страсть, что была в первый раз?  
— Страсть надо подогревать. Видно надо, чтоб мне другие люди чаще дарили подарки.  
— Нет. Подарки тебе дарить должен я. — Шеннон откуда-то достает коробочку с часами и защелкивает их на запястье брата.  
— Ты когда успел их купить? — Джаред трогает его подарок.  
— Какая разница? Не нравятся?  
— Нет, почему же. Нравятся. — Джареда так и тянет спросить — не покупает ли Шеннон таким образом его ночь, потому что приревновал, заметив букет?  
— Так что? Я заслужил внимание? — отголоском его мыслей отзывается старший.  
Джаред молчит, теребя ремешок часов. Как бы лучше объяснить брату, что его внимание не надо чем-то покупать.

28.

Шеннон расценивает его молчание как недовольство. Его это выбешивает. Ну что, что он делает не так? Одним махом он сбивает со стола ставший ненавистным букет, цветы рассыпаются по полу, некоторые ломаются. Сломанные розы — грустное зрелище. Но его сейчас этим не пронять. Он закрывает дверь на защелку и поворачивается к младшему. Тот отступает на шаг: ему не нравится горящее в глазах брата пламя, Джаред уже знает следующий шаг Шенна. Нет, так не надо, и — не сейчас.  
Шеннон подходит к нему и, не давая опомниться, толкает на диванчик, прижав за горло. Джаред зло шипит и отпихивает его руки, но Шеннон сдирает джинсы, сдавив младшему шею так, что тот еле дышит. Да, Джареда надо было брать так с самого начала. Почти силой. Чтоб вырывался как зверь из сети. Это заводит.

5\. Introducing Edge

Джаред пытается снять пальцы со своего горла. Он все еще надеется, что старший возьмет над собой контроль, но похоже тот решил взять его. Ему не хватает воздуха, но Шеннон не убирает руку. Когда тот справляется с джинсами, и, рывком раздвинув ноги, устраивается между них, плюя на свою ладонь, Джаред делает еще одну попытку извернуться, за что получает пощечину и рычание: «Молчать!».  
Шенн отпускает его шею и фиксирует запястья. После первого рывка Джаред тихо взвывает и изгибается, пытаясь укусить хотя бы руку, и Шеннон толкается сразу, на полную, наслаждаясь сорванным дыханием младшего и целуя его лицо. Тот отворачивается и скалит зубы, но не кричит — он вовсе не желает привлекать внимание публики. Шеннон напрасно боялся, что тот будет шуметь.  
Он буквально вырывает у него оргазм, зажимая брату рот рукой — чтоб ни звука, и Джаред давится стоном о его ладонь, с мстительным удовольствием прокусывая ее до крови.

29.

Шеннон встает с него, отпускает. Джаред молчит, только смотрит как-то дико. Кровь на его губах смотрится жутко. Он поднимается, с ходу отвешивая Шенну оплеуху, а затем одевается, с отвращением стирая с бедер следы. Шеннон все еще приходит в себя: его будто оглушили, а потом выбросили под ледяной душ.  
— Ты превзошел самого себя, — цедит Джаред, натягивая джинсы. Пальцы мелко подрагивают. Он шокирован и взвинчен. — Хорошо все сделал. Ловко. Видимо, тебе не впервой так. Видимо, я плохо тебя знаю. Может, расскажешь, что еще от тебя ждать, чтобы я заранее смазку с собой носил?  
— В конце концов, Джей! — не выдерживает Шеннон, не придумав никакого _стоящего_ оправдания. — Ничего страшного не произошло! Ты же хотел секса со мной, разве нет?  
— Хотел, почему же, но не так. Мы подобное не оговаривали. — Джаред еще с минуту возится с одеждой, а потом чуть подается вперед к брату, вытягивая шею. Шеннон дергается — змея перед броском и та безопасней.  
— Даже _он_ меня не насиловал, — ядовитый плевок в лицо и раздвоенный язычок прячется за острыми зубами.  
— Вот и шел бы к _нему_! — бессильно и зло бросает Шеннон ему в спину.  
В номер он возвращается один.

6\. Introducing Pain

30.

Желая отвлечься, Джаред едет на смотровую площадку в самой высокой точке города. Говорят, там прекрасный вид и хорошее кафе.  
Уже сидя за столиком, он вспоминает, как дрожал за жизнь Шенна тогда, в машине, опасаясь за каждую минуту промедления. И чем это обернулось? Когда тот успел стать _таким_? Джареда раздражает не только сам факт насилия, а и то, что это было не заранее оговоренной игрой, что всё произошло без его прямого согласия. Его никто не спрашивал.

Шеннон набирает номер брата, не собираясь дожидаться утра.  
— Ты хоть ночевать приедешь? — глухо спрашивает он.  
— Мне и здесь неплохо, — огрызается Джаред.  
— Где — здесь?  
— Здесь — это тут. Тут, где я сижу.  
— Куда тебя занесло?  
— В приятную компанию, — нагло врет Джаред, хотя находится за столиком совсем один. — Отвисаем по полной.  
— Езжай в отель. Я тебя не трону больше.  
— А больше и не надо. Я вещи утром заберу, ясно?  
— Хорошо, Джаред, извини. Я не хотел.  
— Ага. У тебя чисто случайно встало.  
— Этого больше не повторится.  
— Встанет, Шенн, не бойся. — Джаред смеется каким-то нервным смехом —настолько неуместным ему кажется обещание брата.  
— Ты скажешь, где ты или нет? — цедит Шеннон.  
— Нет. Может, утром мой обезображенный труп напечатают в газетах и тогда и узнаешь.  
— Джаред!  
— Я думаю о том, чтоб внести в райдер изменения — пункт о том, чтоб нас селили только в одноместных номерах, Шенн. Пока. — Джаред выключает Blackberry.

Шеннон со злостью швыряет ни в чем не повинный телефон в стену. Джаред трогает часы — подарок брата жжет запястье, словно раскаленный браслет.

31.

Последний город тура. Скоро домой. Джаред возвращается в гостиницу, прижимая к себе мягкую игрушку — тигра. Он терпеть не может, когда дарят мягкие игрушки, но этот зверь, так напоминающий того, на обложке диска, впечатляет даже его.  
Уже в коридоре, открывая дверь номера, с полосатой мордой на плече, он натыкается взглядом на Шенна, который тоже достает свой ключ. Со времени того злосчастного букета Джаред сохраняет по отношению к старшему исключительно холодную вежливость.  
— Вот, подарили, — неизвестно зачем, одними губами говорит Джаред.  
— Классный, — отзывается Шенн. Он прячет ключ обратно в карман и приближается к Джареду. — Почему ты носишь эти часы? Они же тебе не нравятся.  
— Они не дают забыть.  
— Нравится меня ненавидеть и пить гной своих страданий? — Шеннон протягивает руку. — Отдай их мне.  
Джаред показывает средний палец:  
— Я не страдаю, Шенн. Это ты потерял _ключ_.  
— Отдай мне часы. Они тебе не нужны.  
— Можешь забрать их силой, — усмехается Джаред. — У тебя же есть опыт.  
— Я тебя прошу — отдай, — упрямо повторяет Шеннон. — Пожалуйста. Сейчас.  
— Не то. Не так, — Джаред морщится. — Или все-таки ты их брал не мне и поэтому требуешь обратно?  
— Тебе. Я хотел, чтоб тебе понравилось. Но ты сдуру решил, что я хочу ими расплатиться за что-то.  
— За секс. Будем называть вещи прямо. И они мне понравились.  
— Тебе понравились те розы и этот тигр. Я это — вижу. Но не мой подарок. Он будто оскорбил тебя.  
— Да ты в бешенство впал из-за тех роз!

Шеннон ничего не отвечает, хотя желание посильней огрызнуться есть. Они так и будут обвинять друг друга. Он подходит еще ближе и сжимает пальцами запястье с несчастными часами. Металлический браслет расстегивается легко. Джаред перехватывает его руку. Игрушка выскальзывает и падает на пол. Шеннон тянет за браслет, дергает резко, вырывая руку, а с ней и часы, бросает их под ноги и тут же наступает, слушая треск стекла и маленьких стрелок. Ему кажется, что он давит живое существо и оно кричит от боли.  
— Почему ты ломаешь мои подарки? — Джаред не на шутку злится, поднимая с пола тигра и сломанный механизм. — Мне назло?!

7\. Introducing Wall

— Я подарю тебе что-нибудь другое. Лучше.  
— А смысл?  
— Никаких часов не было. Спокойной ночи, Джаред. — Шеннон берется за ручку двери и переступает порог своего номера.  
— Не знаю, что ты сломаешь в следующий раз, Шенн, но рядом с тобой я уже не защищен от тебя, — летит ему в спину, которая почти скрылась за дверью номера.  
Шеннону кажется, будто его ударили чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
— Что?! — он оборачивается, но Джея в коридоре уже нет. Шеннон натыкается глазами на его закрытую дверь — по эффективности неожиданных ударов и молниеносных отходов в укрытие брат может переплюнуть кого угодно. Шеннон не сомневается, что вскоре на двери появится табличка «Do not disturb».

32.

Через полтора часа он все же стучится в дверь, на которой уже висит не одна табличка.  
— Научись читать! — отвечает Джаред, ни капли не сомневаясь в личности того, кто стоит за дверью.  
— Открывай. Здесь твой сволочной брат. Надо поговорить.  
— Надо же, — ехидно отзывается Джаред, не спеша подходя к двери и открывая. — А может, я здесь сексом занимаюсь, а? А ты ломишься.  
— Если бы ты им занимался, ты бы не пошел открывать.  
— Заходи, раз доступ попросил, не создавай сквозняк. — Джаред выглядывает через его плечо в коридор и разворачивается, чтоб пройти в гостиную. Шеннон смотрит на его спину: младший иногда кажется обманчиво-хрупким — настолько, что даже не угадаешь, какая агрессивность и сила воли может скрываться в этой показной хрупкости.

Он старается придать себе вид небрежного равнодушия, сидя напротив Джея, который, по-турецки скрестив ноги, располагается на диване и пальцами одной руки пощелкивает по клавишам.  
— Если все так плохо... — начинает Шеннон, вызвав на лице брата легкую саркастическую улыбочку. — ...то может мне лучше отделиться. — Звук клавиш исчезает — Джаред прислушивается. — Мы просто попробуем пожить каждый своей жизнью.  
— А, легких путей ищешь? — цедит Джаред. — У нас с тобой, в отличие от других, нет рабочего и личного. Мы не идем после работы каждый в свой дом.  
— Я сниму отдельное жилье. Вот тогда будет и рабочее и личное. Точнее, личное нам придется немного задвинуть, чтоб ты не опасался моего неадеквата.  
— Снимай. — Джаред соскальзывает с кресла и за какую-то секунду оказывается вплотную к Шеннону. — Снимай. Там не будет неудобного тебе Джареда, с которым ты порой не знаешь, что толком делать — то ли въебать то ли выебать.  
— В общем-то, это было и не предложение. — Шеннон преодолевает искушение сделать пункт первый из последней ядовитой фразы брата. — Я ухожу из _твоего_ дома. Ставлю тебя в известность.  
— Пиздуй, — негодование Джареда вырывается шумным дыханием прямо в лицо старшему. Надеюсь, это будет последнее, что ты разрушишь.  
— Надеюсь. — Шеннон поднимается, отодвигая кипящего, будто пробуждающийся вулкан, брата. — Сладких снов, Джей.

33.

По возвращению домой Шеннон собирает вещи — самое необходимое. Всё остальное пусть будет здесь. Они просто поживут отдельно. А потом всё будет хорошо.  
Он останавливается с сумкой в холле. Джареда дома нет. Умотал в NYC. Провожать Шенна некому.

34.

Джаред не может простить Шенну то, что брат пустил всё на самотек. Он сам не знает еще пока, что будет делать в Нью-Йорке. Но обязательно надо будет пересечься с Терри и замутить какой-нибудь хулиганский фотосет — для души и публики. А еще... он почти жалеет, что не принял предложение Анри сразу. Тогда не было бы разочарования в отношениях с Шенном. Страсть надо обрывать на пике — чтоб та ярким воспоминанием горела всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Он не знает, как искать Анри, просто пишет в твиттере «NY» и время прибытия самолета. Анри дал ему достаточный срок, чтоб подумать. Пора давать ответ.

34.

Он хочет встречи. Анри усмехается, отодвинувшись от монитора. Скорее всего, Шеннон не оправдал его ожиданий. Что же, отлично. Анри зовет Кристиана и распоряжается встретить Джареда в аэропорту.

— Вы даже не представляете, как хорошо, что Вы вернулись, — говорит Кристиан по дороге.  
— Почему же?  
— На Александра... — Кристиан будто намеренно подчеркивает это имя, — недавно покушались. И он действительно умер. Врачи констатировали остановку сердца. А потом он очнулся в морге. Переполох был страшный. Все замяли, конечно.  
— А я при чем?  
— Он воспринимает людей как шахматные фигуры, не более. Кроме Вас, пожалуй. Он воспринимает Вас иначе. В Вас... жизнь.  
— Занятная формулировка, — негромко хмыкает Джаред. 

35.

Когда Джаред попал к Анри первый раз, он не мог адекватно воспринимать ни саму обстановку ни его слова, потому что всё это перекрывалось другим, как перекрывается шум ночного города резким воем сирены: лишь бы с Шенном все было хорошо. Теперь, когда он приехал к нему добровольно, по своему желанию, он может рассмотреть всё подробно и не торопясь. Хотя у Джареда в знакомых было много известных и влиятельных людей, именно Анри его больше всего пугал и притягивал: так ребенок, накрываясь одеялом во время страшного момента в фильме, все же подглядывает в узкий просвет за происходящим на экране.

Джаред принимает душ и идет осматривать дом. Нигде не видно ни камер, ни охраны, но это не обманывает его: просто охрана безупречно вышколена, а камеры спрятаны — и ни те, ни другие не портят интерьер своим присутствием.  
Снаружи дом выглядит лаконичней, не бросаясь в глаза нарочитой вычурностью новых архитектурных форм, стилей и прочих заморочек, в которые Джаред не особо вникает. Судя по всему, Анри во многом предпочитал классику, вероятно считая ее вневременным понятием, хотя, учитывая образ его мыслей, Джаред ожидал увидеть high-tech на каждом шагу. В доме много простора и сдержанности в оформлении, та же библиотека удивляет своим уютом: мягкие коричневато-кремовые тона с тонким, почти прозрачным, золотым узором, чтоб настраивать читающего здесь на релакс и спокойствие. Джаред крадется, как кот, вдоль полок с книгами, трогает взглядом корешки, цепляясь о названия: он определяет, что многие из книг являются редкими, а то и вовсе коллекционными. У него дергается уголок рта: Анри любит собирать коллекции не только из людей? Кажется, у того есть слабость: собирать все эксклюзивное, раритетное и труднодоступное.  
Джаред вытягивает книгу почти наобум, увидев на корешке год «1900». Больше сотни лет... Интересно, о чем же писали больше сотни лет назад? Он присаживается, а потом и располагается поудобней на низком, так и манящем к себе диванчике, проигнорировав такое же привлекательное на вид большое кресло, и открывает ее. Книга оказывается нумизматического толка: в ней описываются редкие уже на то время монеты, монеты других стран, приводятся соотношения металлов в сплавах и другие характеристики. Незаметно чтение его увлекает, Джаред открывает для себя много новых и разнообразных понятий, по ходу удивляясь тому, что не только малый тираж, а даже дефект изготовления может сделать монету ценной и редкой, и в уме делая пометку присматриваться к валюте тех стран, где он уже был и еще будет. Он не замечает когда появляется Анри, и обращает на мужчину внимание лишь тогда, когда тот присаживается напротив и вместо приветствия спрашивает:  
— Интересно?  
Джаред вздрагивает, отрывается от чтения, поднимает на него глаза:  
— Познавательно. — отвечает он, смотрит на номер страницы, запоминая, закрывает и откладывает книгу.  
— Представляешь, сколько сейчас стоят те монеты, что уже сотню лет назад считали редкостью?  
— Догадываюсь. — Джаред изучает его лицо: лицо вернувшегося с порога того света человека. Любопытно, что же он видел после клинической смерти?  
— Тогда мне будет интересно твое мнение, когда я тебе покажу несколько из них, — Анри улыбается. Джаред не может разгадать, что прячется за его улыбкой: ирония или и в самом деле тот считает его мнение особой ценностью. «Тоже мне, Мона Лиза...». Джаред садится на диванчике прямо: ему не хочется валяться перед хозяином дома, когда тот сам сидит.  
— В самом деле?  
— А почему нет?  
— Я не разбираюсь в этом как ценитель.  
— Мы все несовершенны. — Анри пожимает плечами. — И это хорошо — все время есть куда расти, — он поднимается, подходит к полке и возвращается с томиком в руках. У Джареда зарождается смутное ощущение узнавания, переходящее в стойкую уверенность, что именно эту книгу он уже где-то видел.

_Будь у меня тончайшие шелка,_  
 _Что небеса расшили серебром и златом,_  
 _Ночною тьмою и сияньем дня_  
 _С игрой тонов рассвета и заката,_  
 _Устлать твой путь я ими был бы рад._  
 _Но беден я, и лишь свои мечты_  
 _Смиренно я кладу к твоим ногам._  
 _Будь осторожен – по мечтам ступаешь ты._

— Не думаю, что это как то соответствует действительности... — Джаред отрицающе мотает головой.  
— Почему нет? — интересуется Анри. — Можно быть счастливым среди хаоса, можно быть несчастным в раю.  
Джаред немигающе смотрит на него, потом отмахивается:  
— Пустая софистика. Я осмотрел твою библиотеку. Ты всё это прочел?  
— Нет. Охватить абсолютно всё — невозможно.  
— Но ты стремишься к этому.  
— Как и ты. — Анри наклоняется к нему с полуулыбкой; «опасный, нехороший человек» тут же думает Джаред. — Разве нет?  
— Что у нас по расписанию? — Джаред вопросом уклоняется от ответа.  
— У тебя здесь нет расписания. Когда появится — тебе сообщат.  
— Я рад.  
— Я рад, что ты радуешься, — отвечает Анри и Джаред снова не может понять, серьезно тот говорит или опять изысканно стебётся (умение, в котором и он сам себе не отказывал, но в котором, похоже, его переплюнули). — Кстати, территорию за домом ты уже изучил?  
— Нет. Вдруг ты держишь бешеных собак, и они меня покусают?  
Анри смеется: искренне, но стараясь быть сдержанным.  
— Нет, псарни у меня нет. И собак тоже. Лошади есть, — он фыркает. - Они воспитанные, не кусаются.  
Джаред скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Я тебя с ними познакомлю, — продолжает Анри. — Идем, чего просиживать мебель здесь.

36.

Таких лошадей раньше он видел только на картинках: тонкие сильные ноги, пышные хвосты и гривы, гордые, породистые головы. Джаред наблюдает за тем, как Анри, который по случаю визита к ним захватил яблоко, изящно разрезает его на ладони, и по частям скармливает жеребцу какой-то особенной, золотистой масти (Джаред не знает ее правильного названия), с черной гривой и хвостом, и слегка подкрашенными снизу в черное-белое, будто одетыми в гольфы, ногами, а тот так аккуратно берет губами части яблока, как будто сам сидит за столом: изящный породистый конь рядом с изящным породистым человеком.  
— Ты хочешь спросить, сколько он стоит? — Анри притягивает на мгновение голову животного к себе, гладит и отпускает. — По глазам вижу.  
— Перестань, психолог, — хмыкает Джаред. — Да, хочу, и это вполне обоснованный интерес. Должен я знать, куда ты награбленное деваешь.  
— Какое награбленное? — Анри веселит его замечание. Кажется, даже прижми его к стенке с наркотиками и оружием, он скажет, что этот «белый порошочек» и «пиф-паф» не имеют к нему никакого отношения. — Ах, награбленное... Там у меня подвал есть. Говоришь «сим-сим, откройся» и он открывается.  
— Спасибо, просветил, — ворчит Джаред.  
— Обращайся, — кивает Анри. — А стоимость я тебе не скажу, чтобы ты случайно не поседел. Но такие красавцы стоят дороже любого концепт-кара. Знаешь, почему?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что живые.  
— А люди? Сколько стоят для тебя люди?  
— Есть три категории людей: те, которые мне интересны, те, с которыми я работаю, и остальные. Как бы ты их сам оценил?  
— А причем тут я?  
— При том, что ты делишь людей точно так же.  
— У меня есть еще четвертая категория... — замечает Джаред.  
— И в ней один-единственный человек. Я польщен, Джаред. — Анри подходит ко второму жеребцу, махнув Джею, чтоб тот не приближался: конь не знает его запаха.  
— Давай лучше поговорим о методах телепортации и ее применения, — буркает Джаред.  
— Я могу с тобой поговорить и об этом, — весело отвечает Анри. — За игрой в шахматы.

37.

Какое-то время Шеннон не получает известий о брате от слова «вообще». На звонок Джаред отвечает всего один раз, сообщив, что репетиции откладываются, и потребовав, чтоб его не беспокоили — у него отпуск. Позже оказывается, что всех остальных он уже предупредил. Что за... ?! Шеннон от злости едва не разбивает очередной мобильный. Играть без Джея смысла нет. Старое они знают и так, а нового без него не получается. Да и как группа может существовать без своего сердца?  
Шеннон пишет ему сообщение: «Скажи хоть когда вернешься». Звонить не рискует — ему не нравится голос, который он слышит.  
«Когда пожелаю, тогда и вернусь. Я не в _твоем_ доме живу, чтоб отчитываться перед тобой», — ответ приходит незамедлительно.  
«Козел. Ты без меня не сможешь», — Шеннон поддается импульсу написать именно так.  
Джаред присылает ему ржущий смайлик и сообщение: «Отъебись, я занят».  
Шеннон чертыхается — вот и поговорили. Но Джареду все равно придется появиться. У них контракт. Вряд ли младший об этом забудет.

38.

Джаред видит Анри только в обед и вечером. Утро выпадает: он засиживается за ноутбуком, с книгами или гитарой допоздна, а привычка рано вставать отменилась с отпуском.  
Но в один из выходных он все же встает пораньше: он хочет, чтоб Кристиан отвез его в город, но так как того нигде не видно, то Джаред направляется лично к хозяину дома.  
Кристиан перехватывает его уже возле спальни Анри:  
— Я бы не советовал Вам его будить.  
— Это еще почему? — удивляется Джаред. — Он с утра кусается?  
— Хуже, — Кристиан не обращает на его слова ни грамма внимания. — Не надо к нему заходить.  
— Мне — можно, — говорит Джаред. — И я зайду. Даже если он оборотень и не успел еще сбросить шкуру, — он обходит Кристиана и ловко просачивается в дверь.  
Слово «нельзя» всегда оказывает на Джареда прямо противоположное влияние.

37.

Анри действительно спит. Джаред, чуть наклонившись над ним, разглядывает шрам на его шее — там, где свинец прошел насквозь. Вот почему тот любит водолазки с высоким горлом. Он не успевает додумать фразу, как Анри вздрагивает, в воздухе тут же мелькает ствол пистолет и упирается в лоб Джареда. Секунды мужчина смотрит в его лицо, держа палец на спусковом крючке.  
— Твою мать. — Анри отводит руку с оружием. — Ты понимаешь, что я мог нажать на курок чисто автоматически? Не делай так больше.  
— Да я уже понял, — сердце Джареда бешено стучит где-то в глотке.  
— Если ты хочешь будить меня с утра, то спи в моей постели. В противном случае это исключено.


	3. Chapter 3

— Спать с тобой? — улыбается Джаред.  
— Спать в моей постели, — терпеливо, будто внушая ученику еще не усвоенный урок, повторяет Анри. — Любишь ты все сводить к одному и тому же.  
— А что? — Джаред пожимает плечами. — Я думаю, это тоже подразумевается.  
Анри приподнимается на локте:  
— Так ты пришел разбудить меня утренним поцелуем или все-таки вытащить пистолет из-под подушки?  
— Не собирался я тебя целовать...  
— Почему? — Анри спрашивает серьезным тоном, в котором проскакивает нотка веселья. — Потому что я не почистил зубы с утра?  
— Ну... — Джаред запинается: у Анри есть и чувство юмора, оказывается. — Я хотел отлучиться в город с твоего секретного объекта.  
— Ах, вот зачем я тебе был нужен. А я уж подумал, что ты просто так зашел.  
— К тебе зайдешь.  
— А, это... — Анри прячет пистолет. — Он у меня вместо плюшевого мишки, на которого удобно пускать слюнки во сне.  
— Я на дня два-три хочу отлучиться.  
— Навестить своего сумасшедшего друга?  
— Почему сумасшедшего?  
— Потому что ему надо было учиться не на фотографа, а шпиона. Найти документы, о которых ты бы мирно не знал до конца жизни. И не бледней — ничего я ему не собираюсь делать. Это не те документы, из-за которых стоило бы так волноваться.  
— Утешает.  
— Я рад, — голос Анри становится более теплым. — Скажи Кристиану, и он отвезет тебя, куда надо.  
— Ты не спрашиваешь даже, вернусь ли я.  
— Вернешься. Мы же не в песочнице играем, Джаред. Но я не вижу благодарности.  
Джаред усмехается краем рта, наклоняется к еще теплому со сна мужчине. А Анри, оказывается, еще более живой, чем он думает. Поцелуй выходит почему-то с привкусом зеленого чая с жасмином.  
— Теперь все в порядке? — интересуется Джаред.  
— Да. У меня ничего не бывает в беспорядке, — отвечает Анри.  
— Разве тебя никто никогда не целовал с утра? — спрашивает Джаред и ствол опять оказывается у его лба. — Убери, — тихо говорит он.  
— Есть вопросы, что тебя вовсе не касаются. — Анри отводит руку. — И этот — самый первый.  
— Хорошо. Я понял. Ты еще случайно пристрели меня во сне, если я нечаянно закину на тебя руку, и скажи, что так и было...  
— Вряд ли. — С черт лица Анри уходит жесткость. — Ты собирался в город? Так поспеши к завтраку.

40.

По дороге Джаред созванивается с Терри.  
— У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, — сообщает тот. Сюрприз, сидящий в кресле его гостиной, стукает кулаком в ладонь.  
— Большой? — немедленно уточняет Джаред.  
— Вполне достойный... экземпляр. — Терри проводит по «сюрпризу» взглядом. Тот снимает очки, собираясь сказать нечто вроде «What the fuck?!», но фотограф делает знак рукой — мол, ни звука.  
— Вау! — произносит Джаред. — Тогда я лечу, как черный плащ на крыльях ночи.  
— Давно пора. А то торчишь в NY хрен знает сколько и даже не предупредил.  
— Я исправлюсь. — Джаред настораживается. — Стой, а кто тебе сообщил, что я в городе?  
— Твои чокнутые фанаты, что запалили тебя в аэропорту, — находится Терри, не желая выдавать информатора. Информатор и по совместительству сюрприз крутит у виска.  
— Поссать и то нельзя пойти спокойно, чтоб кто-нибудь не спалил, — хмыкает Джаред. — «Да, я знаю, что ты ссышь, Джаред, но не можешь ли дать мне автограф?».  
— Хорошая история, — весело говорит Терри. — Расскажешь мне ее подробно.  
«Какая история?!» — на лице информатора-сюрприза написано живейшее любопытство и негодование.  
— Обязательно.

8\. Introducing Intersection

41.

— Где он, твой сюрприз? — Джаред обнимает друга. — Он хоть приличный?  
— Надеюсь, я угадал твои вкусы, — отвечает тот.

С кресла навстречу Джареду поднимается Шеннон: он не выдержал, приехал, а узнав, что брата нет у Терри и тот не в курсе прилета, и вовсе пришел в бешенство и немалое беспокойство. Шеннону сейчас хочется обнять-ударить-поцеловать-разорвать на части младшего — и повторить все с начала. Он приезжал в их дом, чтоб хоть как-то компенсировать его отсутствие, чтоб пожить в стенах, что хранили память. Он молчит и будет молчать об этом.  
Джаред вполне себе в порядке, только глаза чуть расширяются — будто от удара.

— Терри, ты предатель, — шипит он, даже не поздоровавшись со старшим.  
Да, начало вполне в духе Джареда.  
— Привет, Джей, — Шеннон говорит тихо: будто опасаясь нечаянно уронить зажженную спичку в бочку с бензином.  
— Ничего страшного, Джаред. — успокаивающе добавляет Терри. — Это всего лишь твой старший брат. Он беспокоился о тебе и немало меня озадачил.  
— Я думал, ты здесь, у Терри, Джей. — Шеннон ступает к нему — один шаг навстречу льдистой синеве глаз. — Терри, оставь нас одних, если можно... — просит он.  
— Нельзя! Последний раз, когда мы остались одни, это плохо закончилось, а в предпоследний раз — еще хуже! — отрезает Джей.

Терри, скрестив руки, следит за диалогом. Он прекрасно понимает и то, что между этими двоими что-то случилось, и то, что это «что-то» отнюдь не из разряда приятного, и то, что их не мешало бы оставить одних разобраться, но зная вспыльчивость Джея и импульсивность Шенна, он опасается найти потом два остывающих трупа.  
— Мне реанимационную бригаду сразу вызывать или погодить? — как бы между прочим интересуется он.  
— Я ручаюсь... — начинает Шеннон, но Джаред его перебивает:  
— Ручается он! Он за себя порой не отвечает, не то, что за меня!  
— Я говорю, что всё будет нормально.  
— Huh! — Джаред вздергивает подбородок. — Терри, подержи его, чтоб я мог спокойно уйти отсюда и вернутся в... гостиницу.  
— Так ты в гостинице жил? — Шеннон подается к нему. — Что-то ни в одной я тебя не нашел.  
— Так ты еще и шпионил за мной?  
— Не шпионил, а искал.  
— И _все_ до единой обзвонил?  
— Нет, только самые крупные.  
— А я, может, живу в частной. Слушай, Шеннон, ты сам хотел разъехаться... Сам пришел с ультиматумом. Ты не спрашивал, хочу ли этого я. Как перед этим не спросил, не хочу ли я чего-нибудь другого. Ты хотел, чтоб у нас было рабочее и личное. Оно у нас есть. У меня — рабочее, у тебя — личное.  
— Ты здесь работаешь? Над чем? — Шеннон аккуратно обходит замечание насчет личного, чтоб вытянуть из брата больше информации. Оба так и не замечают, на какой фразе исчезает Терри, чтобы дать им больше личного пространства.  
— Неважно.  
— Нет, важно. Если это касается группы...  
— Это _не касается_ группы!  
— Вот оно в чем дело... Но есть еще такая штука, как контракт.  
— Ты пришел мне напомнить его по всем пунктам? Так вот — любой контракт можно и пересмотреть. Досрочно.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Пока... — Джаред поднимает указательный палец. — ...пока ничего. Когда я вернусь в LA, тогда и грядут большие перемены. По многим пунктам. А сейчас у меня отпуск и я не обязан тебе отчитываться, что я, где я и с кем я.  
— И с кем ты?  
Джаред улыбается — тонко, иронично:  
— Не имеет значения. Но от этого мы оба только выиграем.  
— Стоп. — Шеннон поднимает ладонь. — Вот отсюда подробней.  
— И не подумаю. — Джаред бросает короткий взгляд на дверь, будто проверяя, закрыл ли ее Терри нарочно или все-таки оставил ему путь к отступлению. Шеннон огибает его, наступая так, чтоб младший оказался подальше от этих самых дверей:  
— Таблоиды молчат о твоем присутствии здесь, даже желтая пресса не чирикнет, Терри ничего не знает о том, что ты в Нью-Йорке. Куда ты опять влез, Джей?  
— С его ты взял, что я куда-то влез?  
— А с того, что мне не нравится эта тишина. Мне не нравится твое тупое молчание. Проще когда ты начинаешь выкручиваться и лапшу вешать — мне хотя бы видно, что ты врешь.  
— А если я здесь по личному вопросу?  
Шеннон суживает глаза: значит, Джаред делает ход конем. Хорошо.  
— Странно, что твой личный вопрос еще не засветили.  
— Сомнительно, чтоб его когда-нибудь засветили. — Джаред облизывает сухие губы и тянется к бокалу, из которого незадолго до этого пил Шеннон. — Разве что он сам кому-нибудь засветит.  
— _Он_? — рука Шеннона цепко охватывает пальцы Джареда, уже сомкнувшиеся на бокале. — И кто он?  
— Ревнуешь? — Джаред дергает бокал к себе, Шеннон не выпускает его руки.  
— Я хочу знать, от кого тебя спасать, когда ты наживешь себе неприятностей на свою черепную коробку. На черепную, Джаред, потому что мозга у тебя нет!  
— Не лечи меня! Ты сам от меня сбежал, сам!  
— Я сделал паузу!  
— Да ты много чего сделал! — Джаред снова рвет уже нагревшийся от их рук бокал к себе, а вместе с ним — и брата, который упорно не желает его отпускать. С минуту слышится только их дыхание: тяжелое, сорванное, слитое в одно. Рука Шеннона сжимает пальцы Джареда так сильно, что еще немного — и ни в чем не повинное стекло идет трещинами и впивается в ладонь Джея. Тот шипит: остатки алкоголя попадают в свежую рану, и их так и не расцепленные пальцы окрашивает красным.

— Терри! — зовет Шеннон, и фотограф появляется так быстро, что Джаред мог бы поклясться, что тот подслушивал под дверью, если бы не знал друга. — У тебя бинт и перекись будет?  
Терри смотрит на них, на раздавленный бокал, на остатки льда на полу, будто подсвеченные красным, на закушенную губу Джея. Вот и поговорили... Малой кровью.  
— Есть, — кивает он. — Сейчас принесу.

42.

— Я сам. — Джаред отпихивает руку Шенна, в которой тот держит перекись и тянет флакон к себе.  
— Не выебывайся, — отвечает тот. — Ты не сможешь перевязать себя как надо.  
— Царапина. — Джаред отдергивает руку.  
— Не начинай, Джей. — Шеннон удерживает его руку за запястье и плескает прозрачную, тут же вспенившуюся на краях порезов жидкость, ему на ладонь. — Я тебя нормально спросил — с кем ты сейчас? — бинт ложится поверх: Шеннон действует бережно, но заматывает туго.  
— С кем бы я не был, Шенн, сейчас я поеду именно к _нему_ , — Джаред говорит быстро и глухо. — У нас договор и я не буду его нарушать.  
— Договор?! — Шеннон задыхается. — Договор?! А у нас что?! Что у нас с тобой?!  
— А у нас с тобой... — Джаред дожидается, когда брат закрепит бинт. — У нас с тобой любовь, Шенн... — он поднимается. — ...от колыбели и до могилы. И безумно жаль, что мы режемся друг об друга до крови. — Джаред толкает дверь. — Терри, я уезжаю. Созвонимся на днях.

43.

Анри отбрасывает наушник, сжимает переносицу пальцами и направляется в спортзал. Он услышал достаточно. Он знает, что сейчас Джаред позвонит Кристиану и вернется. Вернется раньше, чем обещал.

— Он звонил. — Кристиан заходит в зал, присаживается возле лежащего под раскачивающейся боксерской грушей Анри. — Просил забрать.  
— Так забери.  
— Что, с прослушкой получилась плохая идея?  
— Совсем плохая, — откровенно признается Анри. Сейчас, без чужих взглядов, они могут говорить друг с другом без официоза и подчеркнуто вежливых обращений и распоряжений. — Не то, что я ему совсем не доверяю, но...  
— ...нужно было всё же проверить, чтобы убедиться.  
— Да. Убедился.  
— Я опасаюсь только одного... — задумчиво произносит Кристиан. — Того, что он сделает тебя слабее.  
— Слабее?  
— Я не так сказал... более уязвимым.  
— Меня сделали уязвимым только однажды. Много лет назад. И ты помнишь как.  
— Люди не воскресают, Алекс. И второго такого нет.  
— Возможно. Но в нем та же жажда жизни. Жизни, скорости, знаний.  
Кристиан подает руку Анри, чтоб тот поднялся, но тот отмахивается и закрывает глаза:  
— Вот что я, двадцатилетний мальчишка, сделал тогда такого, чтоб за это поплатился другой? — он хлопает ладонью по полу. — Я не верю, до сих пор не верю, что тот указатель на трассе был случайным! — Анри морщится. — У меня нет страшнее воспоминания, чем то, как я спускался вниз, по этому обрыву. Чтоб понять, что уже ничем нельзя помочь, а можно только ускорить. Избавить от ненужных мучений.  
— Ты же знаешь, что на тот момент это было _единственное_ верное решение.  
— Знаю. Но от этого не легче. Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на снимок, мне кажется, что я сжимаю в руке лезвие, и оно режет до крови. Каждый раз. — Он проводит ладонью по лицу, словно сбрасывая с себя видения, и привстает. — Езжай за Джаредом, Кристиан. И глянь, что у него с рукой.

9\. Introducing Blood

44.

Конечно, можно было побежать, подобно влюбленному подростку, за этой изящной тенью, что захлопнула дверь, снова поставив многоточие в их разговоре. В воздухе еще висит это правильное, не подлежащее сомнению, утверждение «У нас с тобой любовь, Шенн, от колыбели и до могилы»... Джаред всего одной фразой удачно очертил их метания последние несколько месяцев и все их отношения все предыдущие годы.  
— Кто?! — Шеннон меряет шагами комнату. — Вот кто? У тебя есть версии?  
— У меня есть выпить. — Терри уже собрал осколки и наливает алкоголь в новый бокал. Вместе со звуком звякнувших о дно кубиков льда Шеннон бледнеет. Его предположение кажется диким, но в случае с Джеем возможно все. Как он мог прощелкать клювом? Тот букет с сотней роз, а перед этим — книга. Джаред тогда даже не дал на нее взглянуть, отбился, что подарок, и спрятал чуть ли не под замок. А теперь... Шеннон силится вспомнить, во что сейчас был одет брат, потому что когда Джаред вошел, он уже ни на что не обращал внимания, кроме его лица. Конечно, временами Джей воистину одевался, как чучело, но Шеннон не припоминал, когда тот в последний раз выглядел так, будто спрыгнул с обложки модного журнала в костюме от Versace. Джаред будто примерял на себя какой-то новый образ и этот образ ему шел. И мало того — он ему нравился.  
— Вспомнил кого? — Терри втискивает бокал в его руку и он, не глядя, выпивает.  
Шеннон ругается вместо ответа.  
— Ну хоть что-то...  
— Кажется, он связался с тем выродком, который тогда всю эту катавасию с похищением затеял! Я его убью! Я его вызову на дуэль! Пусть придет, и я его убью!  
— Надеюсь, ты не о Джареде только что говорил?..  
— Нет. Об этом, мать его... Анри, да? — Шеннон произносит имя как матерное слово. — Договор у них! Ну, конечно! Как я сразу не вкурил, зачем он сюда поперся! — Шеннон вытащил мобильный, набирая Джея. — Сейчас я передам кое-кому большой привет!  
— Не пори горячку. — Терри отбирает у него средство связи. — Еще хуже сделаешь.  
— Да куда уж хуже! — Шеннон вытягивает телефон из его пальцев. — Все равно я позвоню, рано или поздно.

45.

— Что с рукой? — спрашивает Анри, как только Джаред появляется на пороге дома.  
— Порезался, — коротко отвечает тот. — Кристиан ее уже осмотрел.  
— Ты быстро вернулся. Терри не было дома?  
— Был. Но он был... занят.  
— Да? — дыхание Анри почти касается его щеки. — Пожалуй, я внесу в наш договор пункт о недопустимости вранья.  
— В какой фразе я тебе наврал? — напрягается Джаред.  
— Во второй.  
— Как будто ты мне говоришь всю правду! Я даже толком о тебе ничего не знаю.  
— А тех сведений, что ты накопал, точнее, твой шпион накопал, было недостаточно?  
— Нет, прикинь.  
— Что мешает тебе, живя под боком, узнавать меня лучше?  
— Ты сам. Вот ты будешь говорить мне правду, если я что-то спрошу?  
— Если это не будет касаться моей работы и личного.  
— Хорошо выкручиваешься, — голос Джареда близок к переходу на шипение.  
— Как и ты. Мы оба обходим острые уголки... — Анри кивает на его руку. — Чтоб не порезаться.  
Джаред закусывает губу. Он не может понять, что в их разговоре никак не стыкуется, но где та щель, откуда дует ветер и пробирает до костей?  
— Ты помнишь о нашем утреннем разговоре? — вдруг спрашивает Анри.  
— Помню.  
— Вот и помни. — Анри смотрит на часы и направляется к выходу.

Джаред хмурит брови, пытаясь понять, что тому не понравилось. В дверь заглядывает Кристиан.  
— Он всегда такой? — Джаред задает вопрос будто в никуда, и удивляется, когда слышит ответ.  
— Он всегда такой, — отвечает Кристиан. — Иначе бы давно сломался под тем давлением, которое на него оказывают. Вы же сами знали, к _кому_ шли.  
— Не так уж много я и знал... — Джаред кусает большой палец.  
— Александр велел передать, чтоб Вы его не ждали сегодня. Будет поздно.  
— Велел передать... сам сказать не мог, — Джей морщится: некоторые привычки и манера Анри держать себя раздражают его безумно. — У него в роду королей случайно не было?  
Кристиан вдруг улыбается — первый раз за все время знакомства с ним:  
— Возможно, и были. Возможно, и не случайно. — Он мягко прикрывает дверь, оставляя Джареда разгадывать очередной ребус.  
— Угу. Так и вижу фамильный портрет... — хмыкает тот.

46.

Он опять остается в доме один, если не учитывать охраны, горничной и повара. Джаред спускается на кухню. Обед он пропустил и рассчитывает теперь перехватить что-нибудь до позднего ужина. 

_Анри всегда ел в столовой, в отличие от Джареда, который так и норовил утянуть тарелку за комп или поесть на ходу. Как сейчас._  
 _— Ты ведь под ноги не смотришь, — сказал ему как-то Анри. — Споткнешься на лестнице, сломаешь себе что-нибудь и будет тебе не ужин, а гипс._  
 _— Добрый... — ответил тогда Джей._  
 _— Я не добрый, я люблю порядок._

Телефон снова мигает: Джаред поставил беззвучный режим, прекрасно зная, что Шеннон не оставит его в покое. Он не хочет с ним говорить: сцена у Терри стоила ему таких душевных затрат, что эмоционально потянуть сейчас еще и брата он не может. Тем более, если Шеннон уже вычислил, где он и с кем.

47.

Анри возвращается, как и предупреждал — поздно. Он проходит в свою спальню, не особо рассчитывая на то, что Джаред сделает выводы из утреннего приключения и останавливается, прикрыв за собой дверь. В комнате неярким огнем мерцает лампа, на тумбочке рядом лежит книга и телефон, Джаред спит и смешно хмурит брови во сне. Анри раздевается и осторожно проскальзывает под одеяло, к теплу. Словно уловив еще чье-то присутствие, Джаред поворачивается и перебрасывает через него руку, подтягиваясь ближе, утыкаясь в плечо. Где-то мы уже это видели... Ага, на той фотографии, где Джаред спал рядом с Шенном. И он ведь так и не сказал ему, что виделся с братом.  
Анри приобнимает его. Спать пока нет желания. А вот рассмотреть это беспокойное создание — желание есть. Тогда все так быстро произошло, что он не успел.  
Джаред так боялся за брата, что ему проще было заплатить собой. «От колыбели до могилы...».  
Фраза все еще рефреном звучит в голове, когда Джей открывает глаза. Анри гладит его по щеке — спи, но тот притягивает его за затылок и приоткрывает губы. У него давно никого не было. А Анри не будет отказываться от подарка.

_Пылать и разбиваться, снова падать,_  
 _Всему позволить бледной стать золой..._  
 _Да, этот ураган подобен аду;_  
 _Он гонит нас под землю - стать землёй._

 

48.

Анри открывает глаза, когда на столике беспокойным светом в очередной раз мигает телефон Джея. Джаред спит на его плече. Да, ему так и не удалось разбудить его первым.  
Он тянется за мобильным. Шеннон. Анри принимает вызов, молча прижимая трубку к уху: ему интересно, что же собирается старший брат сказать младшему.  
— Чего сопишь в трубку? — слышится слегка злой и раздраженный голос. — Весь день на мороз падал, а теперь еще и язык отнялся?!  
Анри тихо фыркает. Неплохое «Доброе утро, брат».  
— И не фыркай, — тон меняется. — Я прекрасно понял, с _кем_ ты. Так вот — передай этому ублюдку, что я вызову его на дуэль и грохну по всем правилам, раз уж ты только и способен решать все проблемы через постель.  
Анри фыркает еще раз и спокойно, чтобы не разбудить Джея, отвечает:  
— Если ты так уж жаждешь крови, то я принимаю вызов. Выбирай оружие.

10\. Introducing Challenge

Секундное замешательство Шенна выплескивается рычанием:  
— Где мой брат?!  
— Я его съел. Задушил его же шарфиком и съел, — Анри выдерживает паузу и почти доверительно произносит. — Спит твой брат. _Рядом._ А ты трезвонишь с утра пораньше.  
— А нечего поднимать трубку, когда звонят не тебе!  
— Но тебе же был нужен я, вот и обсудим все без посредников. На чем мы там остановились? А, выбор оружия. Он за тобой.  
— Я выберу, не сомневайся, — Шеннон коротко ругается. — Его только этот компромат и держит с тобой... рядом. На его месте я бы давно тебя грохнул и забрал его.  
— Ты никогда не будешь на его месте. Хотя бы потому, что ты меня не интересуешь.  
— Привезешь с собой оригиналы, и мы покончим с этим раз и навсегда.  
— Боюсь, что и этот экзамен ты провалишь.  
— За себя бойся, — тихо и зло говорит Шеннон. — Я попаду тебе в сердце, если таковое у тебя вообще имеется, с первого раза.  
— Не думаю, — спокойно отвечает Анри. — Значит, огнестрельное оружие? Старая добрая дуэль на пистолетах?  
— Именно на них.  
— Прекрасно. Я бы предпочел шпаги, но ты же не умеешь фехтовать. Обошлись бы малой кровью.  
— Боишься сдохнуть?  
— Боюсь, кое-кто очень расстроится, если подохнешь ты. У тебя еще есть шанс отказаться.  
— И не подумаю! — Шеннон вспыхивает так, словно его прилюдно обозвали «падшей женщиной». — Я вообще требую _немедленно!_  
— Ты не можешь ничего требовать. Ты будешь заранее извещен о месте и времени встречи. Не вздумай тащить с собой хвост или какую-нибудь аппаратуру, — тон Анри становится таким, словно он диктует кому-то деловое письмо. — В течение ближайшего месяца мы решим этот вопрос. А пока — тебе не помешает подготовка.  
— Не диктуй мне условия!  
— Считаю дальнейшую дискуссию неуместной. До связи. — Анри гладит зашевелившегося во сне Джареда по плечу и, не слушая прощального «ублюдок», нажимает отбой. Да, это не по правилам. Разговор должен завершать тот, кто звонит, но похоже, Шеннон готов трепаться до посинения. И не факт, что Джей не проснулся бы в самом разгаре дебатов, что было бы совсем уж нежелательно. Анри не собирался убивать Шеннона, чудесно осознавая, что в таком случае Джаред станет неуправляемым от слова полностью. Но преподать полезный урок не помешает. «Почему Вы не стреляли?» «По тысяче причин... во-первых, пороха не было...».

49.

— Ну и кто тут собирался будить меня по утрам? — он целует сонно моргающего Джареда в губы.  
— Ты сам кого хочешь разбудишь. Треплешься с утра пораньше.  
— Ты всё слышал?  
— Не всё, — Джаред зевает. — Ты собираешься решить какой-то деловой вопрос, грохнув кого-то на дуэли, — он привстает, опираясь на локоть. — А разве такие поединки не запрещены?  
— Юридически — запрещены. Но ведь всегда можно подойти творчески к любому вопросу.  
— А, на тебя было покушение, вот ты и убираешь конкурентов.  
— Я никого не убираю лично. — Еще один поцелуй в ключицу. — Я должен принимать решения. Правильные. Всегда.  
— И много у тебя исполнителей?  
— И тебе доброго утра. По-твоему, я только тем и занимаюсь, что отстреливаю людей налево и направо?  
— А если я тебе чем-то не понравлюсь — меня тоже... в расход?  
— Ты думаешь, что я могу так и с тобой?  
— Однажды я читал книгу. В ней некрасивая героиня, чтоб сохранить память о любви молодого мальчика, приказала его убить. Ради светлого воспоминания о своем счастье.  
— У нас с ними большая разница. — Анри отстраняется. — Ты меня не любишь, Джаред. И я не в претензии, заметь. У нас же с тобой... _договор,_ — последнее слово звучит саркастически, и Джаред скалится:  
— А не надо было цирк устраивать с клипом и фотографиями!  
Анри пожимает плечами и набрасывает халат.  
— Так с кем у тебя дуэль? — Джаред смотрит ему в спину горящими глазами.  
— Не имеет значения.  
— Каждый раз... — нотки рычания прорываются наружу и Анри только что не смеется вслух: похоже, рычать у Лето — семейная привычка. — Каждый раз, когда мне говорят «не имеет значения», за этим кроется какая-нибудь задница.  
— Ничего подобного.  
— Каждый раз, когда мне говорят «ничего подобного»... Я через день возвращаюсь в Лос-Анджелес.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Анри. — Мы согласуем наши графики.  
— Господи, — Джаред кривится. — От твоего занудного тона у меня болят все зубы...  
— Сходи к стоматологу, — невозмутимо бросает Анри.  
— ...хотя паршивое чувство юмора у тебя все же есть.  
— Ну, хотя бы одно достоинство ты заметил.

50.

Шеннон в ярости меряет шагами комнату в доме Терри.  
— Плохие результаты лучше полного их отсутствия, — говорит тот, еще ни о чем не расспрашивая.  
— Да хреновые результаты! — Шеннон стукает кулаком в стену. — Эта сволочь...  
— Джаред? — поддельно вежливо уточняет фотограф.  
— Да нет, этот рабовладелец! Я с ним говорил!  
— И как?  
— Я собираюсь его пристрелить с полным на то правом!  
Терри крутит пальцем у виска:  
— С каким правом, Шеннон?  
— У нас дуэль будет. На пистолетах, блять! — Шеннон останавливается. — Одолжишь свой?  
— Секундочку, только на свой оружейный склад сбегаю и принесу гранатомет.  
— Твою мать, я серьезно!  
— Да я тоже, — Терри трет висок, будто вспоминая что-то. — У тебя нет шансов, Шеннон.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Тогда я не все сообщил, не счел это слишком уж важным. Но если исходить из тех данных, что есть, и поднять его родословную, то...  
— Чью родословную?  
— Деспланта, чью же еще... Выходит, что для его предков дуэли — это не новость, а вполне привычное дело.  
— И что?  
— А то, что он традиции уважает и им следует. Кровь, видишь ли, сказывается.  
— Кровь сказывается? Вот и проверим ее цвет.  
— Не спеши. Иди сюда. — Терри манит его к ноутбуку, включает тот, открывает папку. Мелькают надписи на французском под старыми портретами.  
— Ты хочешь провести урок истории? — Шеннон морщится. — Меня не интересуют их королевские династии.  
— Даже эта? — Терри указывает на монитор. На изображении неизвестно какого века четко проступают знакомые черты.


	4. Chapter 4

11\. Introducing Portait

— Вот такой вот расклад, — произносит Терри.  
Шеннон нервно дергает плечом.  
— А знаешь, что самое странное? — продолжает фотограф.  
— Ну и?..  
— То, что твой вызов вообще приняли.  
— Значит, он не трус, раз принял.  
— Нет, не то. Значит, Джаред ему настолько важен, что он считает возможным провести поединок, который допустим только между равными.  
— Бред средневековый...  
— Точно такой же, как куклы вуду, войны и голод в двадцать первом веке. Где вы вообще собрались эту стрельбу устраивать?  
— Не знаю. Он сам сказал, что сообщит, где и когда. Нет, чтоб сразу разобраться.  
— А ты уже придумал, как объяснишь Джареду, что собрался сдохнуть за него?  
— Что значит «сдохнуть»?!  
— А то и значит. Ему придется с этим жить, не тебе. Тебе уже похрен будет.  
— Терри, ты мне друг или как?!  
— Вот как друг я и говорю тебе, что думаю. Если бы думал иначе, сказал бы другое. Джей без тебя жить не сможет. Ты этого добиваешься?  
—Ты же знаешь, что не этого! Но раз иначе нельзя, то должен кто-то поставить точку!  
— То есть отговаривать тебя уже бесполезно?  
— Бесполезно, — подтверждает Шеннон.  
— Я тебе сейчас кое-что скажу, раз уж я во все это влез... Хочешь ты того или нет, но Джаред сделал свой выбор, чтоб защитить тебя.  
— Укладываясь с кем-то в постель? Или они о судьбах мира разговаривают, сидя за шахматами?!  
— Джей способен заставить кого угодно поговорить и на эту тему. Мне больше верится в то, что рано или поздно он найдет способ добыть ваши фотографии без крови.  
— А я должен сидеть, сложа руки?!  
— А ты хочешь лежать, сложа руки? Возвращайся домой, Шенн, и, когда туда вернется Джей, не трепли ему и себе нервы. Попробуй вести себя так, будто каждый день, в который ты его видишь — последний. — Терри вдруг чертыхается. — Да почему я должен читать тебе инструктаж?!  
Шеннон трет лоб:  
— Ты говорил, что у тебя есть выпить? Тащи сюда, — он еще раз бросает взгляд на экран ноутбука, но вместо изображений там уже развернут текст.  
— Вот, ознакомься с правилами подобных поединков, — говорит Терри.

51.

Джаред засиживается в библиотеке Анри допоздна. Читая, он всегда кажется себе машиной, которая записывает в свою память наиболее удачные мысли и образы из книг, чтоб потом выбрать, трансформировать и создать свои.  
Книга: старая, со слегка пожелтевшими на внешних уголках страницами, напечатанная на плотной бумаге. Джаред вынимает вложенную между листов фотографию. На фоне заснеженных гор молодой человек со сноубордом в руках улыбаетя прямо в камеру: чуть смущенно и тепло. И это — не Анри. Джареду совсем не известен этот человек.  
Он прячет снимок под книгу, продолжая смотреть на текст. Если это еще один скелет в шкафу Анри, возможно, это можно будет как-то использовать. Вот если бы можно было выменять это фото на свои...

12\. Introducing Brother

52.

Джаред пропускает момент, когда заходит Анри, и потом думает, что не надо сидеть даже боком к двери, чтоб не быть застигнутым врасплох.  
Анри наклоняется на книгой, слегка приобнимая его за плечи, и читает:  
— «Не деньги привлекают. Не автомобили и драгоценности. Не рестораны и дорогая одежда. А то, что сделало человека богатым, могущественным и элегантным. Сила, которой наделены одни и напрочь лишены другие». Очень точные слова. Не находишь, Джаред?  
Тот поднимает на него глаза, кивает, соглашаясь.  
— Здесь была фотография, Джаред, — голос Анри по-прежнему мягок и поэтому настораживает. — Где она?  
Джаред поднимается с кресла, отходит за столик, чтоб иметь свободу маневра, и только тогда машет снимком:  
— Вот эта? Кто это, Анри? Еще один тайный любовник в твоей коллекции?  
— А ты ревнуешь? — Анри поднимает бровь. — Было бы забавно. Вложи обратно фото, Джаред, и не стой тут с видом закоренелого шантажиста. Это мой _брат._  
— Твой _брат?!_  
— Да. А что — у меня не может быть брата? Или ты совсем меня за человека не считаешь? У меня, как и у большинства, были и папа, и мама, и брат, да. Если ты думаешь, что меня выбросили с летающей тарелки, чтоб лично испортить тебе жизнь, ты слегка ошибаешься.  
Джаред прячет фото за спину:  
— Расскажи мне о нем, Анри, если о себе не желаешь говорить. Начни с того, как его зовут.  
— Этьен, — отвечает Анри. — Его зовут Этьен. Знаешь, что означает это имя? «Венец». Я захотел, чтоб его так назвали. Мне было четыре года, если ты это хотел спросить. — Он делает паузу. — Скорость и драйв, как вы говорите, были у него в крови. А еще огромное любопытство и жажда жизни. Как у тебя.  
— Интересно. — Джаред чуть качается на носочках вперед. — Он где-то здесь живет?  
— Нет.  
— Остался во Франции?  
— Остался.  
— Скучаешь за ним?  
— Вложи фотографию туда, откуда взял, Джаред, — голос Анри слегка глуховат.  
— А я хотел бы с ним познакомиться. С твоим братом, — тон Джареда близок к требованию. — Ты же знаком с моим, — добавляет он тише и язвительней.  
— Это невозможно, — спокойно говорит Анри, будто не обратив на словесный укус никакого внимания.  
— Так и знал!  
— Ничего ты не знал, — голос Анри становится злым. — Этьена нет в живых, Джаред! Почему ты не слушаешь, когда я говорю тебе, что это невозможно!  
— Извини. — Джаред, смутившись, осторожно, будто опасаясь обжечься о снимок, возвращает его на прежнее место. Только теперь он улавливает еле заметное сходство в чертах.  
— В тот день, когда я сделал этот снимок, он осваивал новую трассу в горах. Сложную. Потому что не мог иначе. Он сам себе маршрут рисовал. И... — Анри отворачивается. Джареду почему-то ему совсем не хочется знать, что дальше. — ...я его нашел, когда он еще жив был. И помочь уже не мог ничем. И никто не смог бы. Все кости были переломаны... — он машет рукой. — И он это понимал прекрасно. И сам попросил...  
— Что... попросил?..  
— Ты позволил бы своему любимому человеку мучиться подольше, без шанса выжить? Продлил бы его предсмертие? Я не смог. Я слишком любил его для этого.

Джаред молчит. Он примеряет ситуацию на них с Шенном. Смог бы он свернуть ему шею, сделать инъекцию или отключить брата от аппарата жизнеобеспечения,  
когда выхода уже не было бы?  
— Когда я говорю «любил», это не означает, что я с ним спал, — пальцы Анри проходятся по корешкам книг и он оборачивается уже со знакомой иронией в уголках рта. — Что, неприглядный портрет получился? Не знаешь, сочувствовать или считать убийцей?  
— Да нет, вообще-то... Мне очень жаль, что так получилось с твоим братом.  
Анри разглядывает его:  
— Смешно, Джаред, не правда ли? Ты спокойно ложишься со мной в постель, но не можешь сделать пары шагов, чтобы просто обнять. А, ну да, спишем все на состояние шока. — Он выдергивает одну из книг и направляется к выходу.  
— Стой, — тихо говорит Джаред. — Я не знал, что это твой брат и что все так вышло...  
Анри останавливается всего на секунду:  
— Теперь знаешь.

13\. Introducing Mosaic

53.

Джаред садится обратно в кресло. Верный привычке раскладывать все по полочкам, он пытается проанализировать свое отношение к Анри логически. Нет, что может быть проще: он с ним, чтоб получить те самые знания, которые позволяют управлять не только людьми, но и событиями; он с ним, потому что Шеннон оказался не готовым к их новому статусу; он с ним, чтоб брат мог жить спокойно, не задумываясь о том, что какая-нибудь неучтенная мелочь может стать тем самым кирпичиком, который выдернешь — и рухнет вся стена: всё, что они выстраивали годами. Шеннон оказался таким же непредсказуемым, как и на съемках, когда Джаред зашивался, контролируя всё и всех, а старший дурачился, потому что на нем не висела ответственность, не он питался одним кофе и минералкой, и не он смотрел в камеру, отвечая на тысячу телефонных звонков, когда от тебя требуют быть почти что киборгом по выносливости, а ты требуешь от людей, чтоб они были сверхлюдьми и понимали тебя телепатически, потому что каждый кадр должен быть отшлифован до предельной чистоты.  
Интерес Анри казался ему более логичным, что ли: Анри нужен его мозг, иначе он бы не обсуждал с ним схемы манипуляций человеческими массами, не брал бы его на громадные, поражающие масштабами заводы и предприятия, не показывал бы ему нужных людей на закрытых приемах и не рассказывал бы о них.  
Джареда поражал охват и объем информации, которой владел Анри. Здесь была не армия фанатов, готовая при виде голого торса кумира визжать от восторга и идти за ним на край света. Анри держал в руках ниточки, позволяющие преобразовывать этот самый свет не только в умах, но и на деле. Здесь был совсем другой масштаб.  
Анри нужно и его тело. У себя дома тот снимал невидимые стальные доспехи с тела, оставаясь обнаженным, и наедине с Джаредом превращался просто в любовника. Его чувственная властность, смешанная с нежностью и страстью, делала его идеальным любовником. Он всё любил делать хорошо, доводить до совершенства — точно так же, как любил это делать и Джей. А тот не раз ловил себя на мысли, что если Каббинс — сумасшедший гений, то Анри — как раз та третья сторона, что совмещает в себе и креативность Барта, и перфекционизм собственно самого Джареда. Анри — как зеркало, в котором ты отражаешься самим собой. И его честность — стимул стать лучше.  
Анри видит в нем отражение своего брата. Это единственная эмоциональная составляющая. Возможно, самая важная. Возможно, это то, что двигало им, когда он устраивал «похищение». И сейчас Джаред понимает, что на том уровне, которого достиг Анри, деньги уже не играют особой роли, интерес уже вызывает только сама игра. 

54.

Джаред выходит из библиотеки как раз тогда, когда туда собирается зайти Кристиан: еще один человек-загадка прямо под боком. Кто он Анри, Джаред точно не знает. Правая рука, советник, личный водитель, руководитель охраны? Анри не доверяет себя возить больше никому, Кристиан живет в его доме постоянно. И Джареда здорово бесит его привычка выныривать и появляться, словно из ниоткуда, как какой-нибудь ниндзя-смертник.  
— Александр сказал, чтоб сегодня Вы ночевали в своих покоях.  
Джаред морщится: гораздо проще было бы, если бы Кристиан сказал нечто вроде «эй, чувак, Анри сегодня не духе, так что чеши к себе и не вые... совывайся».  
— Я лично скажу ему, что я не собираюсь этого делать. — Джаред изображает голливудскую улыбку, но с таким же успехом он может скалить зубы перед статуей Будды.  
Он собирается идти, но Кристиан неуловимо быстрым движением цапает его за запястье:  
— Вы когда-нибудь убьете его, — спокойно и как-то печально произносит он. — Но он не хочет этого замечать.  
Джаред шарахается от него, как от разносчика чумы, когда Кристиан разжимает пальцы:  
— Да ничего подобного я и не собирался...  
Кристиан прикрывает незапертую дверь библиотеки:  
— Я не обвиняю Вас заранее.

55.

Анри читает. Точнее, Джареду кажется, что тот читает. Он подходит к нему и вытягивает книгу из пальцев:  
— Зрение испортишь.  
— Ты никогда меня не слушаешь, — говорит Анри.  
— Потому что не надо мне передавать распоряжения через других людей, — Джаред нависает над ним на расстоянии шепота. Сейчас, временно он берет реванш, судя по тому, как удивленно моргает и приоткрывает рот Анри. Человек, любящий власть, сейчас подвластен ему. Джаред не спешит. Куда им рваться? Не подростки уже, чтоб совокупляться быстро.  
Он наклоняется и целует его: тягуче и медленно, опустив ладонь на грудь, ощущая, как прямо в пальцы толкается сердце. Другое человеческое сердце. Непонятное.  
Анри перехватывает инициативу, когда Джаред пытается прижать его руки к простыне, опрокидывает на спину, пропускает ладони под лопатками. Он ждал, что Джаред нарушит запрет. Этим он больше всего напоминает Этьена.

57.

В их доме пахнет кофе. И едой. Джаред втягивает воздух, едва переступив порог. Он подумал в «их» доме? Но Шеннон же собирался до упора жить отдельно. Неужели наступил тот самый предел?  
Да, он вернулся домой. В Лос-Анджелес. Но вернулся со смутным осознанием, что дом у него уже не один.

Брат выходит ему навстречу, и молча сгребает в объятья, не давая дернуться, сбежать, сказать что-то гадкое или едкое. Момент тишины — перед тем как волна цунами замрет на высшей точке и обрушится вниз тяжелой стеной воды. И нечем дышать. Придавлен ко дну глубиной эмоций. Везде, на всех континентах, в любое время, внутренние человеческие реакции одинаковы, как бы их не прятали за масками, статусами и половой принадлежностью. Джаред задыхается. Он — живое нервное окончание на ладони Шенна. В его руках.  
Брат ничего не говорит, только скользит ладонью по его спине, сминая ткань, да вжимает в себя до хруста.  
— Задушишь, — наконец произносит Джаред. Ему почти больно.  
— Устал с дороги? — спрашивает Шеннон, и он кивает. — Пойдем, перехватишь что.

Пока младший ест, Шеннон изучает его. Джаред стал другим. И его беспокоит этот _другой_ Джаред. Он выглядит на миллион и в то же время — изломанным. Как будто его что-то раскалывает изнутри на части. Шеннон накрывает его ладонь своей, гладит. Он не будет трогать младшего. Он проявит терпение. Он прояснит ситуацию с Анри раз и навсегда. И скоро все будет хорошо. Солнечно. 

58\. 

Вечером каждый из них уходит в свою спальню, но Джаред всем своим существом чувствует присутствие брата. А ночью раз за разом возвращается одно и то же видение: Анри задувает свечу и ложится спать. Его никто не встречает по возвращении домой. Он ужинает один в пустой столовой. И засыпает один. 

За стеной Шеннон перелистывает распечатанные страницы дуэльного кодекса и, тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, продирается сквозь пункты правил: 

___«140. Если стороны отказываются объяснить секундантам мотивы вызова, то секундантам рекомендуется отказать противникам в своем содействии._  
 _141\. Если секунданты считают себя не вправе отказать в своем содействии, то они должны потребовать от противников заявления под честным словом и подтверждения своею подписью, что мотивы поединка не могут быть оглашены по причинам личного характера»._

__

14\. Introducing Escape

59.

Шеннон засыпает только под утро, потому что наряду с сухими строчками правил в голове вспыхивает и исчезает, приближается и отдаляется всего одна мысль:  
«Джаред рядом».

— Привет, — тихо говорит он брату, выбираясь из спальни уже под обед.  
— Привет, — отзывается тот, прихлебывая чай из чашки солнечного цвета. Джей снова опутан проводками: наушники на шее, белая запятая наушника мобильного в ухе, черный проводок зарядки телефона, стекающий по ноге куда-то под журнальный столик. BlackBerry лежит на колене, чуть ниже ноутбука, а слева от него брошены часы и записная книжка. Джаред держит чашку левой рукой, правая занята ручкой, которую он время от времени прикусывает. В наушниках на шее играет что-то, напоминающее транс.  
— Вижу, отдых все-таки пошел тебе на пользу, — Шеннон присаживается напротив, чтоб не упустить ни одной детали, сцепливает пальцы на животе и закидывает правую ногу на колено левой.  
Джаред изламывает брови, ища в словах старшего двойной смысл. Двойное дно. Но глаза Шенна кристально чисты.  
— Я не только отдыхал, — отвечает он.  
— А чем ты еще занимался? Самообразованием?  
— Не начинай, Шеннон. Я учусь постоянно...  
Шеннон складывает пальцы домиком, чтоб не продолжить фразу словом «...плохому». И так это хрупкое равновесие напоминает карточный домик — неосторожное дуновение и он развалится.  
— Возможно, мы не будем писать следующий альбом, — веки Джареда полуприкрыты, но Шенн знает — тот четко отсекает все, что происходит вокруг. Датчики звука, объема и движения включены. Шеннон выдыхает, считает до десяти, чтоб не наорать сейчас на младшего, не встряхнуть его за плечи и не дать пощечину, чтоб вывести его с этого показного небрежного расслабления. С состояния затаившегося хищника. Потому что попробуй — и острые клыки раздерут тебе спину, а острые слова — мозг.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что у нас еще полгода выступлений.  
— А потом?  
— А потом... посмотрим.  
Шеннон приподнимается, тянет к себе ноут: предельно медленно, вглядываясь в зрачки брата.  
— Ради всего святого, Джаред...  
— Ради всего святого, Шеннон... — пальцы накрывают запястья Шенна: поверх пластика, фенечек, условностей. — _Отпусти..._ меня. — Он пытается отнять руки брата от машины.  
— Ты сам держишь. — Шеннон отпускает ноут и перехватывает запястья Джея. Две секунды он думает, а потом — уже нет. Младший рядом. Вот, под пальцами бьется бешеный пульс. Он дергает его к себе через стол. BlackBerry слетает на пол, туда же падают часы и записная книга. Шеннон помнит, что брат — не девушка, и поэтому рвет его к себе пожестче, вжимается в губы так, что зубами чувствует холод зубов Джареда, который уже полулежит на столе. Ноут пищит — младший явно нажал что-то не то своими ребрами на клавиатуре. Джареду неудобно, и он тихо бесится, изворачивается, кусает Шенна за губу. Голос взлетает на высокие тона:  
— Я тебе не игрушка, Шеннон! Я вам _обоим_ — не игрушка!

Шеннону больно. Он стискивает зубы. Надо перетерпеть. Подержать в руках раскаленные угли, обжечься до мяса, но довести дело до полной ясности. От рывка ноут слетает на пол. Шеннон снова целует брата. Он же обещал себе, обещал... Джаред ногой отпихивает столик, тянет старшего за собой, на пол.  
— Давай, трахни меня, — зло хрипит он и скалится. В колючих ледяных глазах в обрамлении колючих черных ресниц — неоформленное проклятие. Неоформленное потому, что он не желает Шенну зла на самом деле. Он зол сейчас на себя — за ту слабость на съемках. Шеннон отпускает его запястья, встает с бедер, протягивает руку, чтоб помочь подняться. Джаред опирается на локти:  
— Уже перехотел?  
— Не язви. — Шеннон поднимает столик, ставит на него ноут, подбирает BlackBerry и записную книжку, кладет рядом. В наушниках Джея по-прежнему играет что-то, напоминающее транс.

60.

Конверт чист, без малейших помарок, без адреса и обращения по имени.

Шеннону вручают его на выходе из машины, и он открывает белый прямоугольник прямо на ходу. «Si vis pacem Para bellum»: вязь букв вверху. Ниже — дата и место. Больше ничего. Но Шеннону и не надо больше. Вот даже и месяца не прошло. Так быстро.  
Звонок мобильного заставляет вздрогнуть. Боже, когда он стал так похож на параноика?  
— Терри? — уточняет он.  
— Я за него, — буркает тот в трубку. — Я только что хрень одну получил.  
— Я тоже.  
— Не рад за тебя.  
Шеннон хмыкает.  
— Я еду туда с тобой. Точнее, ты едешь ко мне, и мы вместе едем сам знаешь куда. Точнее, нас туда отвезут. — Терри фыркает. — В страшном сне присниться не могло, что я когда-нибудь заделаюсь не фотографом, а секундантом. Лучше бы я парашютистом заделался.  
— Не езжай тогда. Сам справлюсь.  
— А как же. Тебе пинка отравленного дать?  
— Спасибо. С этим успешно справляется одна акула.  
— Джаред в курсе событий?  
— Не хватало еще.  
— Вот и правильно. Приедешь — созвонись со мной.  
— Ok.  
В трубке идут короткие гудки, а конверт в пальцах вдруг оживает и выбирается из руки.  
— Любовные письма? — Джаред вытаскивает плотный кусочек бумаги с текстом. — Ого, — присвистывает он.  
— Что?  
— «Хочешь мира — готовься к войне».  
— Ты знаешь латынь?  
— Я знаю это выражение. — Джаред прячет конверт за спину. — Куда тебя зовут, Шеннон? И кто?  
— Не лезь в мои дела...  
— ...которые тебя не касаются, бла-бла-бла, — продолжает Джаред. — Меня касается все, что касается тебя. — Он еще раз смотрит на дату и место. — Это же в Нью-Йорке, Шенн. Может, это передали мне?  
— Это передали мне. Лично в руки. Тебя это не обходит.  
— Ты никуда не поедешь. — Ладонь Джареда ныряет в его карман, вытаскивая бумажник. Джей вынимает оттуда водительские права и бросает его в салон, попутно дернув ключи от машины из второй руки брата.  
— Джаред, блять, что происходит?!  
Джаред демонстрирует ему средний палец:  
— Будем ездить на моей. А права я верну тебе через неделю. В тот день, когда тут и указано.  
— Отдай их сюда и ключи гони.  
— Иначе что? Применишь силу? Валяй. — Джаред садится в свой джип. — Не хочешь со мной ездить — катайся на такси. — Он захлопывает дверцу, и Шеннон дико ругается. Джаред выскакивает через две секунды, выдергивает у него еще и телефон и запрыгивает в машину, сразу срываясь с места.


	5. Chapter 5

61.

Когда Шеннон добирается к своему дому, Джаред уже спокойно сидит в гостиной: в майке и легких штанах.  
— Я их спрятал не дома, — говорит он, предупреждающе выставив руку. — Ты можешь меня связать, избить и задушить, но я не скажу где.  
— Детский сад...  
— Детский сад — это у тебя в голове, Шенн. А я пытаюсь тебя уберечь.  
— Не надо меня беречь.  
— Идиот.  
— Ублюдок. Верни мои вещи.  
— Нихуя.  
Шеннон кроет его матом, но не трогает. Если эта неделя — последняя, что он видит Джея... Нет, он грохнет этого самонадеянного аристократа и вернется к младшему как ни в чем не бывало.

62.

— Шеннон Лето? — голос кажется Шенну знакомым. В зеркальном потолке музыкального магазина он видит отражение обратившегося к нему мужчины.  
Безусловно, это один из тех типов, что тогда встретили их на этом долбанном заводе при похищении.  
— А что — похож? — мрачно огрызается Шеннон.  
— Вы заставили себя искать, — невозмутимо продолжает человек, в котором Джаред с легкостью бы узнал Кристиана. — Следуйте за мной. Вылет через час.  
— Какой вылет?  
— Частным самолетом. — Тот идет к выходу и Шеннон направляется следом. — Терять телефон и документы — не самый лучший способ избегать поединка.  
— Ничего я не терял.  
— Их забрал Ваш брат, наверное, — тонкий налет иронии в голосе Кристиана сменяется едва уловимой улыбкой. — Да, он умеет читать знаки. — Он открывает дверцу салона. — Прошу. Не беспокойтесь — никто Вас не убьет и не выбросит по дороге где-нибудь из машины или в воздухе.  
— Да я и не переживал. — Шеннон пожимает плечами.  
— Сharmant.  
— Простите?  
— Прекрасно, значит. — Кристиан захлопывает за ним дверцу и садится за руль.

15\. Introducing Duel

63.

Территория принадлежит Анри и можно не опасаться, что кто-то случайный забредет туда во время дуэли.  
Помимо Терри, Шеннона и Анри, присутствует Кристиан и еще один, неизвестный им человек в сером костюме. Шеннон знает, что разговаривать сейчас с Анри он не имеет права, потому что здесь будет говорить только оружие.

Анри сбрасывает пиджак, вытаскивает ремень из брюк, снимает часы, вынимает из кармана сотовый и поправляет манжеты дорогой, тяжелого черного шелка, рубашки. Шеннона почему-то безумно злит этот жест, но он только сжимает губы и повторяет те же действия.  
Человек в сером открывает прямоугольную, украшенную серебром черную плоскую коробку. На красном бархате, будто в луже крови, лежат два одинаковых пистолета с номерами 1 и 2. Parabellum. Классика оружия. Небольшой, удобно сидит в руке, хорошо сбалансирован, и во время стрельбы в руке не прыгает, безотказен и надежен в применении. 

Шеннон выдыхает.  
Анри спокойно смотрит на дуэльный гарнитур. Он бы предпочел стреляться по всем правилам, пистолетами из его коллекции, теми, что когда-то в Париже, в конце 19-го века, создали мастера Леопольд Бернар и Анри Форе Лепаж. 

_«Подходя к роковой черте, часто за мгновение до смерти, дуэлянт хотел держать в руке нечто незаурядное, прекрасное и удивительное. Смерть прилетала в образе произведения искусства. Смерть была красива. Дуэль была прекрасна. Вызов был изысканным, и даже само оскорбление порой являлось утонченным и волнующим действием. Строгости и изяществу черного дуэльного сюртука позавидовал бы любой денди. Отношение и к жизни, и к смерти тогда было совсем иным. Смерти в бою или на поединке не боялись и даже часто совсем не уважали ее. Страх смерти был придуман намного позже»._

64.

— Monsieur Рене Ланвен... — представляет Кристиан человека в сером, на что тот слегка склоняет голову. — ...любезно согласился побыть руководителем дуэли, а заодно и зарядить пистолеты, учитывая тот факт, что данная дуэль является исключительной по ряду причин.  
Шеннон скрипит зубами. Весь этот карнавал кажется ему слишком наигранным. Не проще ли сразу приступить к делу?  
— Прошу секундантов осмотреть противников, — распоряжается Рене спокойным сухим тоном.  
Кристиан подходит к Шеннону. Тот выдыхает и поднимает руки. Страшно чешется язык ляпнуть что-то язвительное, но он молчит, потому что Терри проделывает такую же операцию с Анри, а тот и бровью не ведет. После того, как Кристиан и Терри обмениваются кивками, обозначающими, что все в порядке, Рене приступает к зарядке. По два патрона в каждый барабан. Шеннон тренировался на современном оружии, но Терри еще раньше объяснил ему, что стреляться из современных пистолетов — чистое самоубийство. Luger Parabellum, разработанный в тридцатых годах 20-го века, был наиболее приемлемым выбором.  
— Право выбора предоставляется стороне, бросившей вызов, — в голосе Рене еле заметно слышен акцент. Анри, видимо, нарочно подбирает своих бывших соотечественников, чтоб вывести его, Шеннона Лето, из равновесия.  
Шеннон берет в руки пистолет, пронумерованный единицей. Он не собирается быть вторым, сколько бы не трепались, что шансы у противников равны.  
Рене оглашает условия дуэли и их разводят на расстояние сорока шагов, поставив спиной друг к другу.  
— Стреляйтесь, — звучит команда.

Шеннону кажется, что он разворачивается почти вечность, но два выстрела звучат практически одновременно. Шеннон целится в сердце. Но Анри все еще стоит на том же месте, только слегка дергается, как от толчка в плечо. «Промахнулся», — досадно думает Шеннон, не замечая, как по черному шелку рубашки соперника расползается пятно, и удивляясь, что его не задело — только чиркнуло по манжету, оторвав пуговицу.  
Второй выстрел ходит смазанным от волнения и... боли. Шеннон берет на прицел голову Анри, когда резкая боль в голени ослепляет его и пуля уходит в воздух. Мимо.

Анри спокоен, хотя простреленное навылет левое плечо беспокоит так, что более слабый уже рухнул бы на колени. Он не собирался убивать Шеннона. Он сделал, как и хотел. Ничья. Пусть поваляется в больнице, одумается.

Шеннон покачивается, и к нему подбегает Терри, подставляя плечо. Вся эта стрельба будет стоить ему не менее трех километров нервов и клока седых волос на уже и так не самой буйной шевелюре.  
Кристиан почти рвет рубашку на Анри.  
— В порядке, — цедит тот. — Лопатка цела, суставы не выбиты. Ходить с электронным суставом не придется. Скажи Рене, чтоб тот его осмотрел. 

65.

— Надо в клинику, — говорит Терри.  
— В клинику с огнестрелом? — хмыкает Шеннон. — Заживет как на собаке.  
— Чтобы зажило, надо изъять пулю, — возражает Рене, который раздражает его не меньше Анри. — И не беспокойтесь, в частной клинике лишних вопросов задавать не будут.  
— По-моему, здесь никто не задает лишних вопросов, — язвительно замечает Шеннон.  
— Для их же блага, — Рене фиксирует его ногу и отходит.  
— А до сердца было совсем чуть-чуть...  
— Заткнись, — тихо бросает Терри.  
— И что теперь?  
— Теперь, видимо, решать все же Джареду...  
— Значит, все было напрасно?  
— Садись в машину, — отвечает фотограф, помогая ему забраться в салон.  
— Терри, дай телефон.  
— Я сам отзвонюсь, — хмуро отвечает тот, листая список вызовов. — Алло, Джаред? Не ори, я не забыл свой слуховой аппарат дома. Шеннон здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Он тут отвисал и ногу... м-м... серьезно вывихнул. Нет, больше ничего не вывихнул. Проверять не буду, — Терри переживает фразу «вы, два дебила!» и продолжает, — Нет, я не дам ему трубку. — Он шикает на Шенна и подносит к его носу кулак. — Он в больнице, а у меня фотосет. Я непременно передам ему все твои добрые пожелания. — Терри отключается и прячет телефон. — Джей передавал тебе большой привет.  
— Он передавал мне, чтоб я нахрен сломал себе шею. Тогда у меня будет важный повод, чтоб не явиться на концерт.  
— Еще полмесяца до вашего концерта...  
—... и три дня.  
— Тем более. Жив — значит вообще отлично. Я тебе ноут принесу. Пообщаешься с ним.

66.

Клиника была той самой, в которой он лежал с ножевым.  
— Знакомые все лица, — хмыкает Шеннон, когда они подъезжают поближе.  
— Зато мне проще будет тебя найти. Дорогу я-то знаю.  
— Нашел плюс...

Джаред на мониторе выглядит обеспокоенно и мрачно.  
— Надо же, голова у тебя все еще на месте, — буркает он.  
— А где она еще должна быть? — огрызается Шеннон.  
— В заднице. Там, где обычно.  
— Шел бы ты!  
— Ногу покажи.  
— Тебе ее прямо в камеру сунуть?  
— Шеннон, я не настроен сейчас выслушивать твои шуточки. Покажи свою конечность, а не свою небритую рожу или что там еще у тебя есть...  
— Скучный ты, братец. — Шеннон поднимает ноутбук так, чтоб младшему было видно забинтованную ногу. — Удовлетворен?  
— Нет. У меня только что не было секса.  
— Мог бы быть... Еще раньше... — Шеннон снова ставит ноут на колени.  
— Где тебя носило?  
— Я... э-э... да я тут на треке модель одну опробовал...мотоцикла.  
— Ты сбежал, чтоб поездить на мотоцикле?! Шеннон! Где ты лежишь?  
— Лежачих не бьют.  
— Так, все, я устал слушать этот бред. Жди меня, сволочь. — экран гаснет.

16\. Introducing Voltage

67.

Джаред редко спал в самолетах. Чаще всего просто сидел или полулежал с закрытыми глазами, слушая что-нибудь ненавязчивое в наушниках. Но на этот раз темнота поглотила его быстро. Она вокруг — бесконечная, теплая. Где-то в отдалении невидимый глазу барабан отбивает древний шаманский ритм. В такт сердцу. Запрещенная музыка — когда частота ударов совпадает с пульсом.  
И в этой тьме возникают руки. Неразличимые, они танцуют по телу. По обнаженному, подвешенному в темноте телу. Руки разные: в перчатках из тонкой замши, в коротких, обрезанных на пальцах, из кожи, мягко царапающей на швах, сильные мужские, тонкие пальцы с острыми коготками, руки с фенечками на запястьях. «Шеннон?», — зовет он, и тени брызгают в стороны, рассыпаются. Остаются только две, скользящие как хищники, вокруг. И четыре руки. Воздух вспорот четырьмя взмахами. Его будто обливают жидким огнем — в такт ударам сердца, в глухой первобытный барабанный ритм.

Он запрокидывает голову. Огненные хвосты лижут кожу всё чаще, убирая излишек напряжения, злость и чувство вины перед братом. Вот так оно и выглядит — настоящее очищение. Через физическую боль. На том пределе, когда уже можно не стесняться влажных дорожек на щеках. На виске вздувается венка, по позвоночнику течет холодная капля пота, разъедая и без того раздраженную кожу. Ритм барабана становится глуше и глубже. Джаред дергается и...  
— Извините... — он затуманенным взглядом смотрит на соседа рядом. — Кошмар приснился.— он вытирает покрытый испариной лоб.

68.

Анри предвидел, что Джаред наверняка приедет к брату. Он всегда предвидел на много ходов вперед, но сейчас это не приносило радости. На том, чтобы он хотя бы пару дней отлежался в клинике, настоял Кристиан, ведь для того, чтобы можно было вести свои дела и дистанционно, существовала телефонная связь и всемирная сеть.

— У меня важные переговоры...  
— У тебя нет не важных переговоров.  
— Мне необходимо присутствовать там лично.  
— А для чего существует исполняющий обязанности? — Кристиан просматривает записную книгу.  
— У тебя и так слишком много обязанностей.  
— Мне за это хорошо платят.  
— Так ты со мной только ради денег?  
— А как же иначе, — тон Кристиана вполне себе шутлив. — Алекс, несколько дней отдыха еще никому не приносили вреда.  
— Мне принесут.  
— Вот где-то там... — Кристиан указывает на дверь. — ...лежит еще один такой же ненормальный. И скоро он припрется сюда. Весело будет.  
— Не скучно, точно. Но я не собираюсь ему показываться здесь на глаза. Пусть его храбрый брат сочинит что-нибудь, — усмехается Анри. — Меня удивляет то, с какой жадностью они пытаются получить эти фотографии. А ведь ничего особо крамольного там нет. Просто двое спят вместе. Как будто они в детстве никогда вместе не дрыхли на одной кровати.  
— Голыми, ага.  
Анри по привычке пожимает плечами, забыв о ране, и морщится:  
— Пресса бы взорвалась, люди бы пошумели, но они могли бы оправдаться, что это была чистой воды провокация. Зато пиара было бы по самые уши. Знаешь, ведь люди всегда интересуются тем, что их вовсе не касается.  
— Если все так безопасно, то почему же ты не отдал фотографии еще раньше?  
— А мне интересно. Мне интересно, что выберет Джаред — то, что предлагаю ему я или все-таки брата. Мне интересно, справится ли Шеннон с еще одной задачей. Будет забавно, если он просто расскажет про дуэль.  
— Забавно?! Он тебе в сердце едва не попал!  
— А он бы и не попал. Надо быть свободным от эмоций, чтобы бить точно в цель.

69.

— Где-то я это место уже раньше видел, — ехидничает Джаред, когда вместе с Терри они подъезжают к клинике. — Наверное, на фотографиях.  
— Откуда мне позвонили, туда я тебя и привез.  
— Кто позвонил?  
— Доктор, — отвечает Терри. — Надеюсь, ты не сломаешь ему вторую ногу?  
— Доктору — нет. — Они поднимаются по ступенькам. Если бы не белые халаты персонала, можно было бы подумать, что здесь находится дорогой санаторий или даже частный отель. Даже запах не больничный.

Перед палатой, куда их проводили, Терри дергает Джареда за рукав:  
— Без фокусов, Джей, хорошо?  
— Посмотрим на его паршивое поведение, — тот толкает дверь.

70.

— Если думаешь притвориться спящим или без сознания или вообще веточкой... — Джаред, сдвинув брови, смотрит на лежащего с закрытыми глазами брата, — то это хреново тебе поможет.  
Шеннон не отвечает. Джаред смотрит на его забинтованную ногу и дергает за нее. Шеннон распахивает глаза, с возмущением воззрившись на младшего:  
— Ты дурак, Джей?!  
— Надо же — меня узнали. — Джаред замахивается на брата принесенным пакетом.  
— Только по ноге не бей. — Шеннон прикрывает голову.  
— Теперь рассказывай. — Джаред нависает над ним, весьма угрожающе достав из пакета банан.  
— Меня кормят. — Шеннон отмахивается. — Чего там рассказывать?  
— Что сочинил, то и выкладывай.  
— Ну, ехал, упал, очнулся уже здесь.  
— Какое неебическое совпадение, надо же, — со слов Джареда, как с зуба змеи, медленно стекает яд. — Я так и думал. Даже палата та же. И что же передавал мне Анри?  
— Тебе он ничего не передавал... То есть, я его и не видел.  
— Не видел, значит... — Джаред нервно постукивает носком ботинка по полу. — То есть, _тут_ ты его не видел. А _раньше_ видел, да? — он наклонился к старшему так близко, что тот запросто мог бы его поцеловать, если бы сейчас был подходящий момент. Но момент не подходящий: Джей сдержанно-злой и колючий, и вовсе не щетина — причина второго эпитета.  
— Джаред, не передергивай. Я приехал сюда оторваться...  
— Автостопом приехал? — Джаред переходит на шипение. — Или телепортировался?  
— ...и ногу я вывихнул на треке. Потерял сознание — и всё.  
— Тот хренов конверт... Ты думаешь, я не узнал почерк? — Джаред хватает его за воротник.— Что ты мне здесь городишь?! Я сейчас у врачей спрошу, что у тебя с ногой и откуда тебя привезли!  
— Тебе никто ничего не скажет... — хрипит Шеннон.  
— Если мне никто ничего не скажет, Шенн, я свяжусь с Анри. Он, видишь ли, еще ни разу мне не соврал.  
— Всё еще впереди, — тот хватает его за запястья. — Отпусти меня.  
— Ты мне еще и врешь. — Джаред разжимает пальцы. — Отдыхай. — Он хлопает брата по щеке. — А правду я выясню и без тебя.  
— Стой. — Шеннон зовет его, когда тот уже у двери. — Подойди сюда, Джей.  
— Ну? — Джаред возвращается.  
— Всё, что я сделал, я сделал _ради тебя._ Вот вся правда.  
— Я где-то уже слышал это...  
— У меня, видно, плохо получается... — Шеннон целует его пальцы. — Но... ты же спишь с ним, Джей... — он переходит на шепот. — Возьми его в заложники, потребуй то, что нам нужно.  
Джаред отшатывается. Если с мозгом может случиться короткое замыкание, то это именно оно.  
— Ты совсем того? — выдавливает он. — Ешь фрукты, Шеннон, поправляйся. Свяжемся, когда ты будешь адекватным.

71.

Лицо Терри напоминает большой вопросительный знак.  
— Поехали отсюда нахрен, — зло и устало произносит Джаред. — Я не могу с ним общаться. Он мне врет, как бабушке, у которой спиздил конфеты. Думал, придушу его, не дождавшись выписки.  
— А вот этого не надо. — Терри хлопает его по плечу. — Без удушений твоих любимых можно обойтись.  
Джаред вытаскивает BlackBerry. У него нет номера Анри в телефонной книге. Точнее, одного из номеров. Анри попросил его выучить цифры наизусть.

72.

— Доброго дня, Джаред, — негромкий привычный ответ в трубке.  
Анри стоит у окна, наблюдая за тем, как тот идет к машине Терри: окна палаты как раз выходят в сторону главного входа.  
— Можно я перейду сразу к делу? — спрашивает Джаред.  
— Можно. Я только за. Хотя ты мог бы мне и просто рассказать свой сон.  
— Какой сон?  
— Да любой. Последний, который видел, например.  
— Позже. Хочу спросить — ты видел моего брата?  
— И не раз, — отвечает Анри.  
— Нет, недавно, на днях и в городе.  
— Видел, да.  
— И что? Почему он в больнице? Что у него с ногой? Почему мне врут на каждом шагу?  
— Всё было честно, Джаред. Твой брат стрелял в меня, а я в него. По два выстрела. Как положено.  
— Что значит «положено»? — Джаред замирает у приоткрытой дверцы салона и смотрит на окна больницы. Анри инстинктивно отодвигается от окна, хотя и знает, что зеркальные стекла никак не дадут младшему Лето рассмотреть его.  
— Не бойся, я не собирался убивать твоего брата. Ни в коем случае. А вот он меня — вполне. И был серьезен, как никогда.  
— Прекрасно, — цедит Джаред. — За моей спиной творится херня, а я узнаю последним.  
— Так всегда бывает. Не беспокойся сейчас за Шенна. Он сделал все, что смог. Больше ему не под силу.  
— Ты где?  
— В городе, — улыбается Анри.  
— Мы можем встретиться?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я сказал «нет». Когда можно будет, я сам с тобой свяжусь.

Шеннон не стал рваться у двери: все равно охрана никуда не пустит. Еще и врачей позовут. Он добирается к окну, чтоб увидеть спину Джея, прижимающего к уху мобильный. Джаред оборачивается, — на секунду, — и Шенну кажется, что взгляд режет его по зрачкам — так луч карманного лазера бьет из темноты.

17\. Introducing Dream

73.

— Чем дальше, тем больше я убеждаюсь в том, что перерыв нам необходим. — Джаред прячет мобильный в карман. — Залечь на дно... — он натыкается пальцами на сотовый Шенна. — Fuck, я забыл ему телефон отдать. — он запихивает тот в карман Терри. — Отдашь ему, ладно?  
— А ты разве не побудешь здесь?  
— Достал, сволочь. — Джаред будто не слышит его. — Всё время события в спину подталкивает.  
— Это ваша общая проблема, смею заметить. Думаешь, Шенну легко? Он ради фотографий и затеял всё.  
— Откуда знаешь? — вскидывается Джаред.  
— Джей, вторая ваша проблема — что вы оба не слышите друг друга. Гоняясь за снимками, вы можете потерять все, что еще вас связывает.  
— Ты подрабатываешь психологом по вечерам?  
— Я просто неплохо вас обоих изучил.  
— Изучил... Излияние души под сигарету и алкоголь — не моя терапия.  
— А что тебе надо?  
Джаред откидывает голову на спинку сиденья. Черный бархат тьмы, глухой ритм барабанов, горячие языки хлыстов. Очищение от грязи и сомнений. Но разве Терри можно сказать: «Избей меня — может, полегчает?».

74.

Анри постукивает пальцами по столешнице.  
— По-моему, ты собираешься сделать глупость. — Кристиан сидит в кресле напротив. Они уже дома: Анри не выносил больниц, пусть и дорогих, и три недели для него были поистине подвигом.  
— Я когда-нибудь делал глупости?  
— Пока нет. Но ты позволяешь себе увлекаться. Это хорошо до тех пор, пока объект увлечений не знает, насколько серьезно.  
— Ему и не надо. Какое ему до этого дело?  
— Очень интересно.  
— Вот увидишь. Он, как истинный американец, спросит о цене.  
— А если не спросит?  
— Спросит, Крис. — Анри чуть подается к нему. — Могу поспорить на что угодно. — Он подмигивает. — Заключим пари?  
— С тобой невыгодно заключать пари. — Кристиан смеется и пригубливает золотистый алкоголь из толстостенного бокала. — Ты везунчик и как всегда выкрутишься.

75.

Шеннон пропускает концерт впервые. За три недели нога почти зажила, и он уже намеревается лететь домой, но Терри забирает его к себе, пригрозив сломать вторую ногу и выкинуть документы и телефон, что ему передал Джаред, не просто нафиг, а совсем нафиг.  
— Шантажисты все как один, — буркает Шеннон, включая Skype. — Мои документы ходят по рукам, как продажные девки.  
На экране Джаред дружелюбно показывает ему фак:  
—... где продажные девки? Я хочу их видеть. Неужели Терри наконец-то открыл бордель на дому?  
— Его нет дома, — фыркает Шенн. — Но он передал тебе, что ты придурок.  
— Скажи ему, что я польщен его отзывом. — Джаред показывает язык. — Шенн, зачем тебе такие большие очки?  
— Чтоб лучше видеть морду твою, baby-bro.  
Джаред оборачивается вокруг своей оси с ноутом в руках:  
— Вот это и называется кружить голову.  
— Вали на сцену, — говорит Шенн. — С моей головой вместе.  
— О да, big bro, я буду иметь тебя в мозг.  
— Ты занимаешься этим всю жизнь. — Шеннон рассматривает стены коридора и кусок шеи брата, пока тот идет к сцене.  
Странно и непривычно наблюдать выступление, в котором привык быть активным участником. Джаред всё время обращается к нему, играет для него, поет.  
Волна эмоций от младшего предельно чиста. Вот так должно быть. С полной отдачей. И с тысячами голосов зала, кричащих приветствие лично ему, Шенну. 

76.

— Через пару дней я желаю тебя видеть в NYC, — обманчиво мягкий тон не оставляет лазейки для возражений, но Джаред все же возражает:  
— Анри, у меня нет желания сейчас мотаться туда-сюда по стране.  
— Нет желания мотаться туда-сюда? Я над этим как раз думал.  
— И?..  
— Прилетишь — узнаешь. У меня есть предложение, от которого...  
— ...сложно отказаться. А других предложений у тебя нет?  
— Есть. Руки и сердца. Но не думаю, что это тебя прельстит, — смешок в трубке. — Тебе оплатить перелет?  
— Еще чего! — предсказуемо возмущается Джаред.  
— Тогда тебя встретит Кристиан.


	6. Chapter 6

77.

Даже мягкие сумерки, наполнявшие дом уютом, работают в пользу Анри. Джаред ловит себя на мысли, что он почти соскучился за этим домом.   
Анри сидит напротив, тихо и не спеша излагая ему всю хронику дуэли. С ним почему-то не хочется спорить. Джаред трогает босой ступней ворс ковра перед камином. Роскошь бывает разной. Точнее, она бывает кричащей и простой. Можно купить дорогой гобелен с вытканной на нем тысячецветной картиной, а можно — бросить на пол белый ковер с единственной черной завитушкой и ворсом, в котором нога утопает по щиколотку. Вот как этот. Здесь все обманчиво простое и удобное, но за этой простотой и комфортом стоят немалые цифры. Джареду иногда кажется, что Анри смотрит так на всё — определяет стоимость с ходу и самое обидное, что не ошибается.  
— А какое же предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться?  
— Не торопись, — улыбается Анри. — Ты же всё равно от него не откажешься.  
— Уверен?  
— Вполне. — Анри тянется, чтоб помешать угли в камине. — А почему молчишь ты? Расскажи, что у тебя нового.  
— Ты и сам знаешь, что у меня нового.  
— Да, я в курсе графика твоих выступлений. О них можешь не говорить.  
— А о чем?  
— А больше не о чем? Сидишь вот, вроде бы целый и невозмутимый, а там — кошки дерут на лоскутки. Ломает тебя.  
— Слушай... — цедит Джаред.  
— Я умею читать людей. И я могу больше, чем большинство. Я могу избавить тебя от сомнений.  
— Ты — не бог.  
— Но это же не меняет сути дела. Я могу реализовать даже твои сны, если ты расскажешь мне о них.  
Джаред запрокидывает голову, смеется:  
— Вряд ли ты реализуешь тот, что я тебе расскажу.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты не любишь мной делится ни с кем.  
— Тебе снится групповой секс?  
— Почти.  
— Интересно. — Анри подпирает подбородок кулаком. — Слушаю.

78.

— Ты можешь мне показать в своем доме то, чего я не выдел? — спрашивает пару дней спустя Джаред, следуя за Анри по длинному коридору на первом этаже.  
— Мой дом — это крепость. С лабиринтами и подземными ходами. — Анри открывает почти незаметную дверь в конце коридора и заходит туда с ним. Темнота наваливается почти сразу — теплым черным одеялом. Анри подталкивает его в спину и исчезает. Появляются руки. Джаред не видит, кто рядом, слышит только дыхание. С него снимают одежду. Тяжелым темным ритмом приглушенно звучит барабан. Джаред не может понять, откуда идет звук. Рук много. Его гладят: без стеснения, по всему телу, прижимаясь и потираясь. Руки — мужские и женские. Руки разные: в перчатках из тонкой замши и в коротких, обрезанных на пальцах, из кожи, мягко царапающей на швах, сильные мужские, тонкие пальцы с острыми коготками, руки с фенечками на запястьях.  
Руки не дают думать. Сон становится явью. Ремни обвиваются вокруг запястий, стягивают. Его подвешивают так, что пальцы ног едва касаются пола. С виска стекает капля пота. Джаред ждет. Две тени появляются бесшумно. Он слышит свист кожаных хвостов еще до того, как те касаются его тела. Две тени, четыре руки, сорок кожаных язычков, огонь по всему телу. Горит без остановки. Вместе с болью уходит негатив, сливается струйкой боли с каждым огненным захлестом.   
Очищение. То самое, нужное ему. Последние удары совпадают с тихим вскриком и неожиданным оргазмом. Джаред повисает на ремнях. Тени исчезают. Барабан звучит совсем тихо. 

79.

Хлопок в ладоши — и свет мягко, но все-таки больно бьет по зрачкам. Анри сидит в углу. Он абсолютно спокоен. Больше в комнате никого нет.  
— Кто это был? — Джаред облизывает сухие губы. — Они меня знают?  
— Нет. — Анри подходит к нему и развязывает руки, подхватывая. — Им нет никакого дела до того, кто ты. — Он подводит Джареда к креслу, и совсем не обращая внимания на его наготу, наливает вина. — Они просто сделали свою работу.  
— Работу. — Джаред выпивает вино почти залпом. — От тебя только и слышно — работа, деньги и польза.  
— Ты думаешь так же. Поэтому тебя так и раздражает. — Анри протягивает к нему руку. На ладони лежит флешка.  
— Что это? — спрашивает тот. — Шпионская видеозапись моего избиения в голом виде?  
— Здесь нет камер, — иронично замечает Анри. — И тут ваши фото.  
— Что? — Джаред неверяще смотрит на мужчину.   
— Можешь проверить.  
— Ты отдаешь их мне? — Джаред мотает головой. Здесь явно какой-то подвох. Не может Анри отдать ему фотографии ни с того и ни с сего, просто так. — И какая же цена за подобную милость?  
Анри подвигает к нему лежащие рядом на низком столике запечатанные в конверт документы:  
— Ознакомься. И поставь подпись.

80.

Спустя час Джаред лежит, растянувшись на мягком покрывале, подставив все еще горящую спину заботам Анри. Руки наносят мазь, Джаред расслабленно прикрывает веки. Его поглощает абсолютное спокойствие. Сомнений, как и обещал Анри, не осталось.

81.

— Шеннон, — негромко зовет Джаред, переступив порог дома. Он знает, что брат может его не услышать только в двух случаях: если ушел в отключку в наушниках или если его нет дома. Но Шенн дома. Привычка окликать осталась еще с детства — просто затем, чтоб удостовериться, что другой здесь, на месте, под боком, и никуда не пропал.  
Шеннон не отзывается, просто выходит навстречу.  
— Когда ты уже наконец будешь дома? — спрашивает он так, будто младший только что вернулся домой с какой-то неожиданно случившейся вечеринки.  
— Я уже дома, — отзывается Джаред. — А ты уже заколол барана для пира по случаю возвращения блудного брата?  
— Ты не ешь мяса.  
— Я притворяюсь, — фыркает Джаред. — Подойди сюда. Только выбрось нож, он меня пугает.  
— Пугливый нашелся. — Шеннон наконец замечает, что держит в руке нож, которым минуту назад резал сыр.  
Джаред протягивает ему флешку:  
— Получи.  
— Я ничего не терял, — говорит Шеннон.  
— Там наши фотографии, Шенн, — короткий взгляд на старшего и куда-то в сторону. — Можешь проверить.  
— И... как ты их получил? — недоверчиво спрашивает Шеннон, все еще отказываясь поверить в то, что эпопея с фото закончилась так просто. Чересчур просто. — Тебе вот так вот взяли и просто отдали фотографии?  
— Нет, конечно! — вызверяется Джаред. — Всю ночь телом расплачивался, еле ноги потом свел!  
— Я не об этом! — разозлено бросает Шеннон. — Я не верю в его бескорыстие, вот и все.  
Джаред втискивает ему флешку в ладонь и зажимает пальцы брата вокруг нее:  
— Уничтожь ее.  
— Нас?  
— Пересмотри и уничтожь. Я на тебя надеюсь.  
Шеннон цапает его за руку:  
— Мы _еще вместе_ , Джей?  
— Мы _всегда вместе_ , — устало отвечает тот. — Помоги решить вопрос...  
— Какой?  
— Мне сначала поесть или в душ?  
— В душ.  
— Обоснуй.  
— Я потру тебе там спинку.  
— Я закроюсь.  
— Дверь сломаю.  
— А пяткой в глаз?  
— Закинешь ты мне ножку на плечо, — пальцы Шеннона, опережая его мысли, уже расправляются с застежками и пуговицами на одежде младшего. Джаред охватывает второй рукой шею брата, рычит куда-то ему в нос, а затем больно кусает за край губы. Шеннон возращает укус и тут же немедля заваливает младшего на ближайший столик.  
— Животное, сука, телефон, — выдыхает Джаред. Шеннон отбирает у него мобильный:  
— Алло, Джаред занят. Очень занят. Рот у него занят. Говорить не сможет долго. И сидеть тоже...  
— Дурак, он выключен. А вот твой... под ребрами... — Джаред ерзает, выгребая из-под себя журналы, ручки, телефон Шенна.  
Шеннон стягивает его джинсы с бельем вкупе, рывком раскрывает ноги.   
— Шеннон!  
— Тихо, мелкий... — низкие бархатные обертона, Шеннон задирает его рубашку, ладонью трет соски, вполне предсказуемо скользит ладонью меж ягодиц. Это то, что им надо было сделать еще раньше. Джаред лупит кулаком по столу, выгибаясь, чтоб лучше принять в себя пальцы брата. Он почти отвык от него, поэтому накатило как в первый раз. Секс жадный и острый — потому что слишком много острой приправы с названием «ожидание». Джаред смахивает на пол настольную лампу и что-то еще, стукается головой о стол, приподнимаясь и падая обратно — в руках Шенна. Шеннон стирает липкую белесоватую лужицу с его живота.

— Я тебя не слишком заездил? — в вопросе Шенна звучит грубоватая нежность.  
— Нет. — Джаред растягивает губы в улыбке. Он все еще лежит на столе, отходя. — Чтоб меня уморить, этого мало.  
Телефон Шенна отзывается как всегда не вовремя. Джаред тут же приподнимается, стукает брата в живот с шипением «Не смей брать трубку!» и опять откидывается на стол. Старший притворно сгибается, а потом стягивает его на пол, ставя на ноги:  
— Неужели ты подумал, что я могу отвлечься на какую-то мелочь?  
Джаред хмыкает, смотрит вниз, на спущенные штаны старшего, и сбрасывает с себя всю остальную одежду.  
— Пошли в душ, — улыбается он. — Раз уж поесть с дороги мне не суждено.

82.

— Ты бы проиграл наше так и не заключенное пари.   
— Вот поэтому я его и не заключал.  
— Ты доволен результатом?  
— Вполне. Пусть тешатся, — на губах Анри появляется тонкая, слегка печальная улыбка. — Два года — приличный срок. Еще многое может измениться.  
— Этьен бы не одобрил.  
Печаль в глазах Анри становится гуще:  
— Да. Но если бы Этьен был жив, меня бы здесь не было. — он вскидывается. — Знаешь, иногда, когда он смеется или говорит или делает какой-нибудь жест, мне кажется, что это Этьен. Но мне именно, что кажется... — Анри смотрит, как первые лучи восходящего солнца просвечивают и разбиваются как в призме, в стеклянном бокале с водой. Этьен любил рассветы. То, что от него осталось — это всего лишь восходящее солнце.

19\. Introducing Norge

83.

Опять то же ощущение, что когда-то — казалось, вечность назад — толкает Джареда в плечо: будто за ними снова следят — снисходительно и ненавязчиво.   
Он вскидывается, непонимающе моргая в потолок. Рядом, небрежно раскинувшись, спит Шенн, который все еще держит его за запястье, будто опасаясь, что Джаред снова куда-то сбежит.  
— Чего ты? — сквозь сон бормочет старший. — Кошмары снятся, что ли? — он охватывает Джея за талию и подгребает к себе. — У меня есть от этого хорошее противоядие... — руки Шенна теплые и уверенные.  
— ...которое шевелится возле моего бедра. — Джаред со смешинкой в глазах смотрит на брата и гладит того по затылку. Шенн сейчас — теплый, домашний, свой.  
— Не там гладишь. — Шеннон улыбается подушке и тут же получает тычок от младшего.  
Тот спускает ноги на пол, ищет пальцами тапочки. Самая лучшая обувь для Джареда— теплый невесомый войлок.   
— Хотел тебе задать один вопрос.  
— Хочешь — задавай. — рука Шенна под легким одеяло ползет вниз и почесывает ниже живота.  
— Тогда, в отеле, чего ты ворвался ко мне, как будто тебя что-то куда-то укусило?  
— В каком именно отеле?  
— А ты часто ко мне врывался и уже не помнишь? Тогда, на съемках?..  
— А-а... ну, знаешь ли, Джей, ты и мертвого из себя выведешь своими взглядами ниже пояса.  
— Сейчас тресну тебя ниже пояса, и... вопрос отпадет сам собой.  
— Не надо, — расслабленно отвечает Шеннон. — Лучше бы помог мне...  
— Почесаться?  
— Нет. — ленивый бархатный голос и ленивый бархатный взгляд.  
— У меня все болит. — Джаред прищуривается.  
— И рот?  
Джаред замахивается и Шеннон тут же прикрывает рукой то, что чесал, а второй хватает его за запястье.  
— Так зачем ты тогда пришел?  
— Потому что ты меня достал.  
— Шикарный повод, чтоб меня поиметь.  
— А то ты не хотел...  
— Было б проще, если б ты сказал «Прости, но я не устоял».  
— Прости, но я не устоял. У меня _все_ поднялось, и от перевеса я и упал на тебя.  
— Боже, дурак... — Джаред возвращается одной ногой на кровать, устраивая колено между ног Шенна как раз напротив причинного места.   
Шеннон хмыкает:  
— Хорошая у тебя растяжка.  
Джаред дергает коленом. Шеннон чуть отползает и стукается головой о спинку кровати. Младший наклоняется. На красивой тонкой полоске губ таится полный ответ на вопрос Шенна.  
— Хотел узнать меня лучше, да?  
— Нихрена я не успел узнать тебя лучше. Сколько я живу, столько иногда и охреневаю с тебя, Джей.  
— Аналогично. — Джаред сползает с кровати и становится на пол уже двумя ногами. — Давай поедем куда-нибудь.  
— Давай. — Шеннон с лету подхватывает идею брата, чтобы быстро сменить тему разговора, который мог бы опять неизвестно куда их привести. — Куда ты хочешь?  
— В Норвегию.  
— Почему именно туда? — Шеннон просыпается окончательно. — Там холодно.  
— Зато красота. Снимем домик где-нибудь на побережье. А потом поедем куда-нибудь там, если настроение будет.  
— А не проще ли где-нибудь, где потеплее? Валятся на песочке, загорать, купаться, нихрена не делать.  
— Стандартно. — Джаред открывает ноут. — Выспаться можно и там. Знаешь, как хорошо спится, когда прохладно, но под боком есть живая грелка во весь рост. — он улыбается. Шеннон видит его в профиль: растрепанные волосы, легкая небритость, вчерашний засос на шее. И, похоже, что не один. Что-то подступает к горлу, пережимает его — тугая веревка на пульсе: Джаред чудовищно одинок. Всегда на виду, в толпе, пожираемый чужими взглядами, растиражированный и популярный, он чудовищно одинок. Шеннон поднимается, гладит брата по затылку, лишь бы еще раз вызвать теплую волну с его стороны. Это больше чем секс.

_«Мы все стремимся к идеалу. И что-то уходит навсегда — росчерком крыла, птичьей тенью на предрассветном небе. Небо — это всегда бесконечность.  
Рассветное небо — бесконечность вдвойне»._

— Мы поедем с тобой куда захочешь. — он сжимает плечи младшего и — щека к щеке — начинает смотреть места, которые Джей показывает.  
— Представь себе, там билеты на поезд внутри страны дороже чем на самолет. — удивляется Джаред, и Шеннон радуется: брат, несмотря на интенсивный реал, еще не разучился удивляться мелочам.  
— Можно подумать, нас это остановит.  
— Зато там нельзя курить где попало, — в голосе Джареда — взрыв веселья.  
— Можно подумать, меня это остановит. — Шеннон мстительно кусает его за ухо и получает тычок в живот.  
— Откуда начнем?  
— Как откуда? — Джареда, кажется, удивляет сама постановка вопроса. — Со столицы, естественно.

84\. Oslo

Осло встречает их туманом, и Джаред приветствует город зевками. Часовые пояса снова смещены и надо привыкнуть.   
— Главную улицу можно пройти за пять минут.  
— Выкинь путеводитель. — Джаред отбирает у него брошюру. — Нас довезут к отелю и без него.  
Шеннон отбирает брошюру обратно и стукает ею брата по макушке:  
— Балда. Если мы заблудимся, это спасет твою жалкую задницу.  
— Всё, ты лишен секса на месяц. — Джаред подходит к ближайшему такси и произносит всего два слова. — Hotel Continental.

85.

— Викинги использовали корабли не только для морских походов, но и при захоронениях. По их поверьям, из Мира Живых в Мир Мертвых можно было попасть после долгого путешествия, а также преодолев водную преграду. Именно по этой причине, скандинавы хоронили умерших, а особенно знатных людей, в кораблях, подготовленных к дальнему плаванию. — Джаред рассматривает остов корабля, найденного при раскопках в Осло-фьорде. — Вот этот был построен в 9-ом веке и затоплен при погребальной церемонии. — Он тянется через ограждение, чтоб потрогать замысловатые резные узоры на носу и корме корабля, и Шеннон цепляет его пальцами за ремень, чтоб брат не свалился, куда не надо.  
— Как хорошо, что ты не выбросил путеводитель и начитался оттуда всякой фигни, — добродушно ворчит Шеннон.  
—Я читал это еще раньше. — Джаред скрещивает на груди руки. — Вот тебе бы бороду с косичками — и был бы вылитый викинг.  
— Чтоб ты меня затопил, ага.  
— За военные походы... по бабам. — Джаред морщит нос. — Кстати, ты флешку уже... затопил?   
Шеннон трет лоб. Он помнит, что засунул ее в узкий передний карман джинс. Сами джинсы вместе с другими вещами в отеле. И флешка, мать ее, тоже. Холодок неприятно растекается по ногам. Надо найти и уничтожить наконец-то, да.  
— Ты меня слышишь? — Джаред встряхивает его за плечо. — Флешку уничтожил?  
— А-а... да... — Шеннон кивает. — Уничтожил.  
Джаред снимает чехол с фотоаппарата и успокоено машет ему рукой: мол, становись, буду снимать.


	7. Chapter 7

20\. Introducing Crisis

86.

Казалось, проклятая флешка дала клятву довести Шеннона до сердечного приступа как минимум. Он в который раз уже перетряхивает все свои вещи, гадая, где мог заваляться невидимый его глазу носитель информации.  
— Что ищешь? — Джаред подходит к склонившемуся над вещами брату со спины, и удачно пристроившись сзади, толкает его пахом в ягодицы, отчего тот едва не зарывается носом в вещи.  
— Совсем того?! — Шеннон оборачивается, готовый вызвериться на младшего, но вместо этого вылупляется на него, потому что Джаред, с которого от резкого движения бедер слетело полотенце (Шенн мог бы поклясться, что нарочно, Джей мог бы поклясться, что случайно), стоял, в чем мать родила.  
— Одно и то же у тебя на уме, — буркает Шенн, снова поворачиваясь к вещам.  
— Не понял. Кто-то жаловался, что я к нему не пристаю.  
— Кто-то угрожал, что я на месяц завяжу писюн в узел... Ты бы окно лучше закрыл. Нет, стой. — Шеннон инстинктивно хочет удержать младшего за ремень, но вовремя вспоминает, что ремня нет по причине отсутствия штанов, и просто отодвигает его в сторону. — Я сам закрою.  
— Боишься, что весь мир узнает мои истинные параметры? — Джаред веселится, и это веселье создает неслабый диссонанс с истинным самочувствием Шенна. Шеннон очень надеется, что флешка или посеяна дома или в отеле, а не где-нибудь в общедоступном месте, иначе тогда все усилия насмарку и неизвестно зачем было потрачено столько нервных клеток и две пули.  
— Еще как переживаю, что тогда твой... рейтинг упадет. — Шеннон не обращает на брата никакого внимания, продолжая возиться с брюками.  
Джаред подбирает полотенце:  
— Средства защиты у меня есть. — Он шлепает старшего по пятой точке.  
— Как будто мы ими пользуемся, — хмуро отвечает тот. — Джей, у меня нет сейчас желания покувыркаться.  
— Ну и ладно, — Джаред встряхивает еще мокрой после душа головой. — Найдешь свое желание или что там у тебя вместо него — приходи.

87.

Анри не звонит, ничего не напоминает, вообще никак не проявляет себя. Почему-то как Джаред, так и Шеннон первое время ждали каких-нибудь сюрпризов вроде белых конвертов или белых роз под дверью, и Шеннон был даже готов к этому. Он не устроил бы брату скандал, не сломал бы подарок и тем более, не тронул бы его физически. Но Анри будто исчез.  
— А чем ты у него занимался? — как-то за ужином поинтересовался Шенн.  
— Сексом, — хмыкнул Джаред.  
Шеннон поморщился:  
— А помимо?  
— Оно тебе надо? — неприветливо ответил младший. Шеннон ощутил как он «закрылся»: так явственно, будто этот железный занавес нечаянно стукнул его по пальцам ног. Джаред не горел желанием пускать его в этот уголок и это напрягало. — Я же не спрашиваю, кто грел тебе постель, когда ты свалил от меня в «свой» дом!   
— Это разные вещи!  
— Вот видишь...  
— И я не про постель тебя спрашивал.  
— А остальное не имеет для тебя особого значения. Все, Шенн, давай не будем портить друг другу отдых херней вроде таких вот разговоров.

88.

Последний день пребывания в Осло Шенн проводит в отеле, сославшись на то, что ему просто влом бродить по городу, который они и так вчера изучили лучше всяких гидов. К его удивлению, Джаред с ним не спорит. Он уже проложил маршрут по карте, жаждет его осуществить в реале, и все-таки заказал билеты на тот самый поезд, что дороже самолета, чтобы полюбоваться панорамными видами из окна и нащелкать вместо этих же видов кучку фигни: по мнению Шенна, которое тот тут же озвучил, получив стандартный ответ, что красоту можно видеть по-разному.

89.

— Так что ты так успешно ищешь уже третий день, Шенни? — Джаред еще улыбается, но уже одно уменьшительное «Шенни», произнесенное так, словно над ухом зашипела змея, не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
— Амулет потерял.  
— Страх ты потерял! — голос младшего взлетает на высокие тона и тут же снова возвращается к излюбленному шипению. — А вот это что?! — в его пальцах зажата та самая злополучная флэшка.  
— Где ты ее нашел? — Шеннон, несмотря на грядущий втык, испытывает облегчение.  
— Скажи спасибо, что я нашел ее раньше, чем кто-нибудь другой! — Джаред, похоже, злится не на шутку, и Шенну кажется странным, что брат еще не подпрыгивает от злости. — Ты себе ее решил на память оставить?! Или может, сам решил продать наши фотографии?! Ведь заработать пару лишних денег никогда не помешает!  
— Да как ты?!..  
— Ради чего мы тогда копья ломали?! Нахрена ты лез под пулю, а я катался в Нью-Йорк?! Ради адреналина, а, Шенн?!  
— Да с тобой по жизни адреналин...  
— Со мной по жизни адреналин?! — взвивается Джаред. — Шеннон, чего ты от меня добиваешься?! Чтоб я ни о чем не думал, кроме _тебя?!_ Прости, но у меня есть еще и работа. Наша с тобой совместная, кстати! Или ты хочешь, чтоб я ни о ком _не думал_ , кроме _тебя _? Извини, но это невозможно! Я буду думать хотя бы о тех, кому мне надо позвонить!__  
Шеннон не может вставить ни слова: и без того болтливого брата, похоже, прорвало и понесло.   
— Ты все время пытаешься меня переделать, прогнуть под себя! Так вот он я, здесь, с тобой и под тобой! Или тебе мало? Может, мне операцию по смене пола сделать?! Еще одна запасная дырка будет!  
Шеннон забывает про обещание не трогать брата и поэтому прерывает его речь оплеухой. Истерики надо гасить на корню и именно так. Джаред отклоняется, удар приходится по губам, и он затыкается, но всего лишь на несколько секунд.  
— А... — срывается шипение. — Бьешь? По-другому решать вопросы не умеешь? Ну, давай, еще ударь! — Он раскаляется добела. — А потом скрути и клеймо поставь! Что я твоя собственность! На заднице можешь вырезать! — Джаред оглядывается в поисках чего-нибудь острого, но не успевает дотянутся даже до своих ключей, на которых висит брелок в виде стилета, когда Шеннон перехватывает его, укладывая животом на диван, а коленом упираясь в поясницу. Шеннону не хочется его бить или брать силой: он всего лишь держит руку младшего, заведя ее так, чтоб рыпаться было болезненно. Джаред под ним молчит. Не кричит «Отпусти, сука!», не угрожает, не шипит, и его нетипичные реакции беспокоят Шеннона еще больше. Вот лежит и всякую хрень про него думает.  
Джаред имеет полное право злиться, но от того, что он наговорил, было горько во рту, да в сознании горели свежие шрамы. Сейчас Шенн мог бы поклясться, что Анри откуда-то знал, что так и будет, что он отдал флешку нарочно, потому что когда им воевать будет не с кем, они начнут войну друг с другом. А выиграет... Выиграет он. Потому что сделал жест доброй воли, потому что отпустил Джареда. Отпустил, чтоб привязать еще больше. Да, Анри уже не шантажировал — он подкупал. И Шеннон надеялся, что Джей понял это еще раньше.

__«Искушение — это еще не грех. Искушение — это всего лишь испытание...», — голос Анри в голове тих, но отчетлив. Джаред левой рукой хлопает по дивану, чтоб Шеннон его отпустил: так хлопают, когда признают победу соперника._ _

____

21\. Introducing Paradox

90.

— Вот же тебя вывернуло, — произносит Шенн.  
Джаред молчит. Ему нечего добавить. Он был с Анри ради одной цели — получить компромат в свои руки, а теперь, когда тот сделал неожиданный ход, оказалось, что не все так просто.   
— Зато хотя бы честно. — Шеннон изучает брата. — А как же «от колыбели и до могилы»?  
— Одно другого не отменяет. Давай, выскажи сейчас какая я сволочь и остальное время мы проведем без выяснения отношений. А то тошно уже.  
— Тошно, значит... — Шеннон отходит от брата, закладывает руки за спину, чтобы не тянуться к припрятанной пачке сигарет. — Хорошо. Хоть что-то. Слушай, Джей, ты захотел меня как любовника. А теперь — что? Тебе уже одного мало? — Шеннон бьет кулаком в ладонь. — Ну и чем он тебя взял?  
Джаред хмыкает.  
— Блядь, — выплевывает старший. — Я не о том.

91.

Джаред сидит, подтянув колени к подбородку. Со стороны кажется, что сейчас он безобиден и незащищен. Только Шеннон знает, что это оптический обман. Люди не умеют смотреть. С каждым годом у младшего все более колючими становятся глаза. Лед — как броня, защита остальных слоев. Джей оттаивает редко, но их близость плавит его защиту и он снова боится, что Шенн его ударит — словом или поступком. Может, и вправду тогда лучше было поставить точку.  
— Когда любишь, тебе не надо мучиться с выбором. — Шеннон возвращается к нему, сжимает лодыжку.  
— Когда любишь, выбор особенно мучителен, — шепотом отвечает Джаред. — Посмотри маршрут. — Он ведет по линии Oslo-Voss-Bergen-Molde-Atlanterhavsvegen-Kristiansund-Åndalsnes-Geirangerfjord-Oslo.   
— Честно, мне ничего не говорят эти названия, — улыбается Шеннон.   
— Прекрасно, — насмешливо произносит Джаред. — Тогда, ради всего святого, не пиши эти названия в своем твиттере, а то опять лапой мимо клавиш промахнешься, а пипл подумает, что ты полный неуч.  
— Слышишь! — возмущенно восклицает Шеннон.  
— Дышишь, — отмахивается Джаред. — Собирайся. Машина скоро будет возле отеля, а потом мы поедем и заблудимся.  
— Ага. А если за рулем будешь ты, то мы вообще заедем в полную задницу. — Шеннон вскакивает, чтоб не получить от младшего каким-нибудь предметом по голове или другой части тела.  
— Сам поведешь, — фыркает Джаред, и Шеннон согласно кивает. 

92\. Voss

В городок Восс они приезжают к вечеру. В сосновом лесу, прямо возле озера, находится кемпинг, где они и решают сделать остановку.   
— Не жалеешь, что не заказал тур? — спрашивает Шеннон. — Было бы меньше возни со стоянками и прочим.  
— Не жалею. Мы о себе и сами можем позаботиться. — Джаред высовывает нос наружу. — Между прочим, здесь есть бассейн.  
— Вот и я о том же, любитель комфорта. Здесь есть еще и соседи.  
— Почти везде есть соседи. — Джаред пожимает плечами. — Я хочу пожрать и искупаться.  
— Не верю ушам своим. Ты даже кушать хочешь. — Шеннон хлопает брата по плечу.— Кушай, детка, а то ущипнуть не за что.  
— Сам детка, — незлобно огрызается Джаред. — Здесь жара, а вода ледяная.

93\. Bergen

— По закону подлости здесь дождь идет круглый год. — Джаред сидит на месте пассажира, отдав управление автомобилем брату, и грызет снеки. Не самая здоровая пища, но пока никто не видит...  
— Это климат, детка, — отзывается Шеннон. — А не закон подлости.  
— Иногда это одно и тоже.  
— Перестань жрать всякую гадость. — Шенн, не глядя, забирает у него пакетик. - Для этого есть я.  
— Ты цены здесь на еду видел?  
Шеннон фыркает:  
— Уж кого бы смущали цены, балованный мальчик.  
— Я не мальчик! — Джаред толкает его кулаком в бедро.  
— А кто же? — Шеннон изображает весьма натуральное удивление. — А, ну да, я же забыл... — и получает еще один ощутимый тычок. 

94.

Утренняя погода в городе смущает Джареда не дождем, а солнцем. На небе — ни малейшего облачка, и Шеннон посмеивается, наблюдая за недоуменным выражением на лице брата.  
— Что там у нас по плану? — он подходит сзади, обняв младшего за талию и исподтишка, подло и ловко прикусив кожу на затылке.  
— Импровизация. — Джаред накрывает его ладони своими. — Выползем в город, заблудимся и будет долго искать друг друга, а если ты меня не найдешь — я в домике.  
— В каком? Рядом с которым красный фонарь?   
— Здесь нет никаких красных фонарей, балда. — Джаред тянется, чтобы постучать по его лбу костяшками пальцев, но старший уворачивается. — Все тебя в бордели тянет.

95.

— Может, нам завести дорожный дневник? — Джаред заходит в рекомендованный путеводителем единственный в Норвегии фуникулер. Впечатления надо обновлять, тем более ради того, чтобы «...увидеть все величие города». Странное определение для уже привыкших жить в мегаполисе, но Джаред только хмыкает и настраивает камеру.  
— Дай сюда. — Шеннон осторожно отбирает аппаратуру. Младший любит нацепить на себя кучу всякой дорогой хрени и кричать потом: «Шенн, следи, чтоб меня не украли!». «Нужен ты кому...», — дразнит его тогда Шеннон только затем, чтобы вызвать вспышку возмущения. У Джареда есть странный страх: что он никому не нужен и ему все время нужно доказывать, что он все еще востребован.   
— Я не безрукий, — огрызается Джаред, но позволяет брату выставить настройки.   
— Понимаешь, он же более сложно устроен, чем ты.  
— What the fuck?! — взвивается Джей, но Шеннон в ответ только смеется, а значит — все в норме, он просто привычно поддевает брата, потому что жить без подкалываний ему не в кайф.

Гора Флёйен высотой всего 320 метров над уровнем моря, подъем занимает без малого восемь минут.  
— А по-моему, это не гора, а просто большой холмик, — замечает Джаред.  
— Большой холмик — это когда у тебя... — Шеннон желает спошлить, но Джаред наступает ему на ногу. — Ну, может это маленькая гора и она еще не выросла...   
— Тихо. — Джаред показывает ему кулак. — Я любуюсь красотой природы, и твои мысли о стимуляции меня не стимулируют. — Он наводит камеру на открывающийся под ними действительно шикарный вид. — Кстати, вниз потопаем пешком.  
— У тебя же ноги болят...  
— Не здесь, — отрезает Джаред. — И не сейчас. Если я желаю пройтись ими, значит, идем и точка.  
— А если заблудимся?  
— Сомнительно. Здесь нельзя потеряться. Вниз и вниз — и на набережную. — у Джареда урчит в желудке. — Как раз и аппетит разыграется.  
— А потом ты заснимешь свою жалкую порцию и забудешь, что ее не мешало бы втоптать.  
— Втоптать... Мастер втоптать у нас — ты. — Джаред закрывает объектив, упаковывает фотоаппарат и приготавливается к выходу.  
— Может быть. А ты — мастер подлых провокаций: постишь на твиттер мусор, двери, жрачку и музеи секса. И пипл думает о том, как богат твой внутренний мир. — Шеннон ржет и выходит первым: на всякий случай, вдруг Джаред споткнется, ступив на ровную землю: он же всегда видит только цель и не видит препятствий. Вперед, а есть ли под ногами земля — неважно.  
— У пипла должен быть свой мозг. Иногда фотография — это всего лишь фотография, как говорил Фрейд.  
— Он говорил про сигареты во сне.  
Джаред пожимает плечами и все-таки спотыкается.  
— Не суть важно. — Он держит направление вперед и вниз, дорога идет сначала по лесу, а потом по улочкам, выводя к набережной. — Здесь есть еще озеро и крепость.  
— И что? — Шеннон топает чуть впереди, потом оборачивается на брата и идет уже спиной к тропинке. — Везде есть озера и крепости, а покушать есть не везде. Эй, желудок Джареда, аллё! — Он прикладывает ладонь к уху. — Отзовись! — он делает вид, что прислушивается. Джаред крутит пальцем у виска.  
— Ты болен, Шенн, — произносит он.  
— Сколько любви в твоих словах. — Шеннон подкатывает глаза и получает по шее веткой от растущего близко к тропе деревца. Он коротко ругается, Джаред смеется, а значит — на данный момент все в порядке.

96.

После заезда в Берген дорога в городок Вик проходит по горному хребту и Джаред, вопреки всем своим правилам, оцифровывает эти виды, удивляясь факту, что возле дороги, несмотря на то, что за бортом большой температурный плюс, лежит снег.  
— Самый длинный тоннель здесь — двадцать четыре с половиной километра.  
— Угу, — кивает Шеннон, довольный тем, что брат насытился пейзажами и не вываливается из машины с фотоаппаратом.  
— А еще считают, что горы — это спящие тролли, а деревья — их волосы.  
— Угу, — повторяет Шенн.  
Джаред закусывает губу, чтоб заранее не выдать себя приступом смеха, и выдает цитату в лучшем духе пособий типа Камасутры:  
— Если после орального секса Вы хотите ощущать у себя во рту только приятный вкус, то Вам следует заниматься этим с мужчиной, который не курит, пьет только чай и является вегетарианцем.  
— Угу... Чего-о?!  
Джаред тихо киснет на сиденье от смеха.  
— Если это намек, то этого я тебе делать не буду.  
— Да? — Джаред прекращает веселиться. — И что же тебя, взрослого мужика, смущает?  
— Джей, я даже обсуждать это не буду. Точка.  
— А. Хорошо. — Джаред утыкается в навигатор. — Не пропусти поворот. — мысленно он делает себе пометку, что на еще одну тему они со старшим говорить не будут, а потом откидывается на сиденье. Шеннон будет вести машину еще пару часов, а потом он сменит его за рулем. И все-таки странно. Он думал, что в их отношениях подобных пунктиков не будет.

97.

— Он в Норвегии. — Кристиан приносит документы и чай.  
— Да, я знаю. Для этого даже слежку не надо устанавливать, отзывается Анри. — Разве что для пущей безопасности.  
— Для безопасности?  
Анри подтягивает документы к себе:  
— Да не устанавливал я ничего. Достаточно зайти в сеть. — Он подписывает бумаги. — А у нас там никаких вопросов не наметилось?  
— Там — никаких.

98\. Molde

В Молде они остановливаются на день. Джареду нравятся эти погодные парадоксы: только что было +10, снег и камни, а в городе уже +25 и цветут розы.   
Он высовывается в окно с ноутом, чтоб показать эту красоту незаменимому Терри.  
— Ну и куда тебя занесло? — спрашивает фотограф.  
Подошедший сзади Шеннон одними губами произносит «В задницу», целует брата в плечо и Терри приветствует его радостным хмыканьем и словом «Понятно».   
Шеннон скрывается, чтоб трепло-младший мог вдоволь поработать языком, описывая все в ярких неприродных тонах, и настораживается, когда в речи Джареда проскакивает, что-то вроде «...я скоро приеду, и надолго, чаще будем пересекаться...».

99.

— Опять Нью-Йорк? — спрашивает Шеннон после сеанса связи. — Что ты там забыл? — он сжимает плечо младшего так, что тот шипит. — Чего я еще не знаю? Или ты продал душу за флешку и меня не спросил?  
— Давай... — оскаливается Джаред. — Сдери с меня кожу живьем и четвертуй. Прямо здесь.  
— Ничего не меняется, — выдыхает Шеннон. — Что тебе надо в NY, Джей?  
— У меня там работа, ясно?  
— Не ясно! Что за работа?  
— Новая. — Джаред отцепляет его пальцы от плеча. — Я заключил контракт, Шенн, и я его отработаю. С твоего разрешения или без.  
— Та-а-ак... — Шеннон ерошит волосы на голове. — И я узнаю об этом последним. Расчудесно. Ты с _ним_ контракт заключал, верно? За флешку?  
— Да, за флешку! Все, ты доволен?!  
— Нет. А что в твои обязанности будет входить?  
— Постель! — Джаред подпрыгивает на стуле. — Конечно же, постель! Денно и нощно буду торговать лицом и телом. Ты же это хотел услышать!  
— Похоже, то, что я хочу, тебя уже не колышет!  
— Значит так: я переезжаю в NY, работаю там и... живу. Ты перебираешься ко мне, и мы готовим новый материал и иногда выступаем. Это ненадолго. На два года.  
— На два года?!  
— Не делай больших глаз, мы полтора года в туре катались. Переживем.  
— И где мы будем жить? У твоего Анри? Или Терри на шею сядем?  
— Не впутывай сюда Терри, ради бога, мы не будем мешать его личной и неприличной жизни. Мы можем снять жилье. Или купить.  
— И я буду сидеть как дурак, пока ты будешь путаться с _этим_...  
— С _этим_ я буду не путаться, а сотрудничать.   
— Одно другому не мешает.  
— Шенн... — Джаред трет виски. — Когда ты начинаешь тормозить, мне хочется ебнуть тебя по печени, чтобы тебе было чем заняться... Не хочешь переезжать — я буду приезжать на пару дней каждый месяц.  
— Охренеть расклад. Я счастлив.  
— Рад за тебя. — Джаред закрывает ноут. — А теперь, когда тайное стало явным и счет не в мою пользу, пойду я пошляюсь по городу, спутаюсь с кем-нибудь.   
— Пизди больше. — бросает старший. — Не забывай, что нам выезжать рано утром.  
— Не волнуйся, детка. — Джаред хлопает его по щеке. — На минет много времени не надо.  
Короткая пощечина остается на его лице красными пальцами.   
— Совсем как баба, — бросает он и разворачивается в направлении ванной. На щеке горит не просто отпечаток ладони брата — это злость Шенна и его, Джареда, не озвученная боль.

По всем правилам Шеннон должен сейчас схватить его за плечо и заехать с размаху кулаком по лицу, сминая в клочья ехидную улыбочку младшего. Но на лице Джея нет никакой улыбочки, и поэтому Шеннон второй раз за этот день отпускает его.


	8. Chapter 8

22\. Introducing Reset

Джаред не вглядывается в свое отражение в зеркале и не занимается глубоким самоанализом. Он просто споласкивает лицо холодной водой и выходит, чтоб переодеться.  
— Не заблудись, — напутствует его старший вслед, хотя знает, что в маленьких норвежских поселках, которые гордо именуются городами, заблудиться может только тот, кто страдает полным топографическим кретинизмом, да и то не всегда.  
Джаред поднимает руку, стоя спиной:  
— Bye!

100.

Шеннон открывает ноут и пиво, купленное за какую-то нереальную цену, и лениво щелкает мышкой. Всё, что он делает, оборачивается против него. Он раскусил игру Анри. Значит, надо или играть по его правилам или ввести свои. Он вспоминает, где и в чем мог допустить промахи, ведь Джаред, несмотря на весь свой несносный характер, немало испорченный еще и тонким шантажом с фото, ни разу не отозвался об Анри дурно.  
Но... Шеннон думает, что у него все-таки есть преимущество — он любит младшего безоговорочно, чтобы не происходило. Успокоенный этим выводом, он открывает купленную в маркете еду и облизывается. Он бы питался таким жизнь: все еще горячее и свежее. А Джаред может давиться морепродуктами.  
И только когда он догрызает куриное крылышко, приходит второй вывод и портит ему весь кайф: слегка ехидное внутреннее «А кто сказал, что Анри не испытывает к Джею то же самое?».   
— Fuck... — повторяет он, пока желудок говорит ему огромное спасибо и требует еще дозу пива.

101.

Джаред возвращается поздно. Шеннон слышит его шаги на привычном подсознательном уровне, определяя — Джей, вероятно, где-то хорошо налазился: шаги слегка шаркающие, с запинками, точка-тире, точка-тире, точка. Младший останавливается у его кровати. Дом, где они жили, был маленьким и на виду, а Шеннону хотелось обратного: чтоб дом был спрятан от глаз, чтоб можно было заказывать комнату не с двумя, для виду, кроватями, а с одной, спят они все равно «в куче», как выражался Джаред. И если младшему хватает того, что они по старинке дышат друг другу в шею и Шенн подгребает его так, чтоб тот грел вечно холодные ступни о его ноги, то самому Шеннону этого мало. В конце концов, они приехали в Норвегию мириться и зализывать раны, но, похоже, снова их растревожили. Северная страна становилась индикатором их отношений.  
— Где был? — спрашивает он шепотом, когда Джаред все же подныривает к нему.  
— Везде, — отвечает тот. И голос у него такой же: точка-тире, точка-тире, точка.   
— Что видел?  
— Всё.  
— От твоего бессовестного вранья даже детектор лжи сгорел бы от стыда, — ворчит Шеннон. — От твоей наглой лжи, лжи во спасение или лжи по призванию.  
— Заткнись.  
— А где слово «пожалуйста»? Или ты так языком наработался, что теперь только и можешь по одному слову выдавать?  
Джаред толкает его в бок и прижимается щекой к плечу.  
— Встретил здесь... одного парня, — он говорит медленно, растягивая слова и предложения. — Вилль... Гельм зовут. Не напрягайся так... Он собирает всякий местный фольклор, типа предания северных народов и прочее бла-бла-бла... — Джаред затихает. Шеннон думает, что он уже уснул, когда младший говорит снова. — И одна история... Вот скажи, если б вдруг я по развитию стал как трехлетний ребенок, чтобы ты сделал? — Шеннон молчит и он продолжает. — Ты бы заботился обо мне, а уходя, запирал бы в клетку? Или сразу бы сделал укол от неизлечимой болезни? Ведь все равно бы я подумал, что ты это делаешь мне во благо...  
— Поменьше общайся с разными шизиками. — Шеннон перебирает волосы брата. — А то точно придется тебя без присмотра не оставлять.  
— Любишь меня, Шеннон?   
— По-моему, это крайне глупый вопрос, Джей...   
— Самое большое проявление любви — это когда ты можешь убить любимого человека, чтоб избавить его от боли. — Джаред сползает вниз щекой по его руке. — Интересно, можно ли убить и избавить от смерти?  
— От меня ни на шаг, — мрачно говорит Шеннон.  
— Так что всегда помни, что именно ты держишь в своих руках мою жизнь и смерть. Всегда. — Шеннон чувствует, как щека брата прижимается к его животу.  
— Жизнь и смерть говоришь... — произносит он почти беззвучно. — Я тебе сделаю и жизнь, и смерть и кое-что другое…  
— Что ты там бормочешь? — горячее дыхание Джареда щекочет кожу у пупка.  
— Древнее заклинание.  
— Так бормочи его потише... а то тресну.

102.

Перед выездом из Молде Шеннон приобретает сувенирное кольцо: серебряное, широкое, с черненой вязью узора. Его уверяют, что кольцо редкость, что узор из повторяющейся руны Йера обозначает непрерывный круговорот, бесконечный жизненный цикл.  
— Носить и дарить его следует с добрыми пожеланиями, — говорит ему девушка, на шее которой висит кулон со знаком, напоминающим букву R.  
— Программировать? — усмехается Шеннон.  
— Можно сказать и так.  
— А что значит эта буква? — он указывает на ее украшение.  
— Символ, — поправляют его. — Райдо. Дорога. Поток, в котором ты защищен, пока идешь вперед.

Когда Джаред садится в машину, откидывает голову на сиденье, и искоса, как делал всегда, смотрит на брата, Шеннон берет его за руку и широкий, тускло светящийся ободок металла идеально приходится на палец младшего. Безымянный, как и положено. Джаред запинается, давится какими-то своими, невысказанными словами, теряется. Никто и никогда не дарил ему колец: не меньше, чем прикосновения чужих рук к лицу, он ненавидел, когда трогали его руки, потому что считал такие жесты слишком интимными и на тех же пальцах мог пересчитать, кому это позволено.   
— Я выбираю жизнь для тебя, — просто, без вычурности и предисловий произносит Шеннон. Как древнее заклинание.

103.

Почти восемь с половиной километров Атлантической дороги — то, ради чего можно проделать и тысячу километров перед этим. Переброшенные на нереальной высоте между островами мосты: как картинка из сна, в котором есть бешеный ветер и восторг.  
Джаред отказывается вести машину. Ему хочется смотреть вниз, а не вперед. Его притягивает высота и глубина. Туда — ласточкой, разрезать темную воду с мелкими белыми барашками, ощутить, как она сомкнется над головой, закрывая доступ кислороду и доступ в мир.  
— Не полечу я с тобой в Нью-Йорк, — говорит Шеннон.  
Джаред молчит в ответ.  
— По крайней мере, не сразу. Потом приеду.  
—Как скажешь. — Джаред прикусывает большой палец. Он не спорит с братом. Можно покусаться, но он выбирает чуть откинуть сиденье и подремать.

104.

Анри, как обычно, одет с иголочки, подтянут и чуть ироничен.  
— С возвращением! — произносит он, когда Джаред переступает порог дома. Его дома. На данное время — _их_ дома.  
— Bonjour, — отвечает тот, и Анри поднимает бровь.  
— Почти без акцента. Тебе идет этот язык.  
— Мне все к лицу. — Джаред обводит глазами обстановку. Ничего не поменялось.  
— Да, я люблю постоянство. — Анри подходит ближе, склоняется, улыбается куда-то в ухо. Всё тот же парфюм — невольно отмечает Джаред. — Вижу, путешествие пошло на пользу. — Он отстраняется и проводит большим пальцем по губам, медленно, настойчиво, заставляя раскрыться. — Люблю, когда у тебя рот полуоткрыт.  
— Ага. А я на коленях и голый.  
Анри смеется и убирает руку:  
— Твои фантазии радуют воображение. Но... — он поднимает палец. — тебя ждет твоя комната, а потом ужин.  
— И твоя постель.  
— Вот люблю тебя за то, что понимаешь с полуслова, — непонятно, то ли шутя, то ли всерьез говорит Анри. — Но ты же знаешь, что мы можем там не только марафон устраивать, но и вполне мирно дрыхнуть без всех лапок.  
— Знаю.  
— Тогда никого не будем беспокоить, чтоб тебе показали, что где находится и лежит. Ты и так всё знаешь.  
— Не всё. — Джаред прищуривается. — Та ваша дуэль... она же по правилам должна быть... при свидетелях, да?  
— Да. Секунданты ведут протокол встречи.  
— Кто приезжал с Шенном?  
— О, ты не вычислил. Странно. Я думал, ты давно догадался.  
Джаред хмурит брови:  
— Кто, Анри?  
— Имя ему Терри.  
— И это он кричит, что я у него за спиной что-то делаю...  
— Терри?  
— Нет.   
— Кто бы это мог быть... — поддразнивает его Анри и тут же плавным жестом указывает на ступеньки наверх. — Иди. Смой дорожную пыль.   
— Я что, сильно ею покрылся?  
— В два слоя. Потом побеседуем. Ступай.  
— Прекрати мной распоряжаться, — фыркает Джаред. — Я тебе не мальчик-slave.  
— Конечно, нет, — Анри говорит это так, что звучит как «Конечно, да, как же еще иначе». — Мне больше нравится, когда ты со мной наравне.  
— Да-а, конечно, — иронично растягивает слова Джаред и отходит на шаг. — Ты опять пришлешь мне в комнату костюм для ужина?  
— Нет. Можешь явиться на чаепитие хоть вообще без костюма.  
— То-то ты бы обрадовался. Поэтому я так не сделаю.

23\. Introducing Mystery

105.

— А твой пистолет все еще с тобой?  
— Ну да, свою пушку я всегда при себе ношу. — Анри натягивает на устроившегося рядом Джареда одеяло. — Показать?  
— Да ну тебя. Я имел в виду ту, что под подушкой.  
— Ты уточняй. А то я могу неправильно понять намек.  
— Все ты правильно понял. — Джаред ныряет рукой под подушку Анри, вытаскивает оружие и резким движением приставляет его ко лбу мужчины.  
— А если я сделаю пиф-паф? — почти весело спрашивает он.  
— Не сделаешь. — Анри отбирает у него пистолет. — Не играй со спичками, ребенок.  
— Ты всегда так спокоен? — Джаред, будто ничего не произошло, укладывается на бок, подкладывая руку под щеку.  
— Всегда. Все самое плохое, что могло со мной произойти, уже произошло.  
— Мне бы такую уверенность.  
— А ты в чем-то не уверен? — уточняет Анри. — В себе или в будущем?   
— Не знаю. Спать хочу, — неожиданно говорит Джаред, чтобы поставить в разговоре точку.  
Анри целует его в лоб:  
— Спи спокойно. Я разгадал твою маленькую хитрость.  
Джаред протягивает руку к мобильному, чтоб запихнуть под свою подушку. Мало ли чего... Под утро ему приходит смс «Доброго утра, сволочь».

106.

Вход в клуб далеко внутри здания, ступеньки ведут вниз и Джаред успевает разозлиться, считая их и посылая Анри, опять вытащившего его на какое-то пафосное мероприятие. Но это — часть его работы. Он, никогда не вращавшийся в бизнес-мире, теперь должен наблюдать, слушать и делать выводы. Взгляд со стороны, как называет одну из его обязанностей Анри. Обманутые внешностью и сложившимся мнении о селебрити, люди забывают о том, что у него есть еще и мозг: цепкий, жадный до новой информации, склонный анализировать и обобщать. Джаред мог нарушать правила так, что никто и не замечал, что они нарушены.

В фиолетовом полумраке ступени подсвечиваются только белыми точечными светильниками у края каждой.  
— Убей себя, — говорит Джаред, едва не промахнувшись ногой мимо последней.  
— Не надо, — шепотом отвечает Анри. — Здесь так и должно быть. Лиц никто не должен видеть.  
— А как же, — так же тихо возмущается Джаред, но у двери неясный силуэт вручает им шелковые полумаски: серебристую для Анри, красную — для Джея.  
— В какой бордель мы попали? — спрашивает он.  
— А тебе лишь бы в бордель, — отвечает Анри. К ним подходит девушка, тоже в полумаске и ведет за собой. Джаред решает ничему не удивляться. Если это и бордель, то наверняка какой-то элитный.

107.

Комната большая, но уютная. Тот же полумрак, только уже красноватый, белый занавес над чем-то, напоминающим сцену, никакой мебели, только разбросанные там и сям по огромному ковру подушки.  
— Снимай обувь, — говорит Анри, уже сбросивший туфли и теперь проделывающий тот же фокус с пиджаком.  
— Может, мне еще и штаны снять? — уточняет Джаред.  
— Можно и штаны. Меньше работы людям будет.  
— Каким людям и какой работы? Ты чего задумал? Опять какую-то групповуху?  
— Не совсем. — Анри расстегивает рубашку на две пуговицы и ступает на мягкий ворс. — Не бойся, тебя никто не укусит. Только по твоему желанию.  
— Угу. Иногда и не желаешь того, что тебе на голову сваливается. — Джаред присоединяется к Анри, уже сидящему по-турецки.  
— А так всегда. Когда ты просто человек: ешь, пьешь, спишь, ходишь на работу, рожаешь детей и ничем не выделяешься, тогда у тебя и нет особых потрясений, кроме как достать, купить, устроить. А если ты выделяешься, занимаешься чем-то, что будоражит умы, за это надо платить. Я не выделяюсь, Джаред, я просто зарабатываю деньги. Возможно, я кому-то помогаю и за это до сих пор еще жив. Но цена у всех разная.  
— Хочешь сказать — всё, что у меня есть, еще не полностью оплачено по счетам? А у тебя?  
— А у меня — да. Этьен, если помнишь.  
— И что ты создавал?  
— Того, что я создавал, уже нет. — Анри поворачивает к нему голову. — Поэтому я всегда в тени.   
Джаред кивает. И словно послушавшись его кивка, начинает звучать музыка. Тени появиляются на белом полотне, оживают и двигаются под нее.  
— Ты решил показать мне театр теней?  
Анри прикладывает палец к губам. Тени сплетаются, касаясь друг друга, сливаются в одно целое и распадаются вновь, имитируя внимание, поцелуй, страсть, соитие. Джаред молчит, откинувшись на руках чуть назад. Мистерия теневых танцев завораживает. Музыка становится тяжелей и гуще или же это меняется освещение — он не понимает. Тени выскальзывают из-за занавеса: гибкие, в полумасках, парни и девушки, окружают, касаясь так же осторожно и картинно, затягивают в водоворот рук. Он не может сообразить, куда девается его одежда, когда видит взгляд Анри: все понимающий, чуть подернутый пеленой предвкушения. 

С ног Джареда съезжают брюки. Белая полумаска склоняется к его паху. Он дергается, но его удерживают: мягко, настойчиво, предлагая не отказываться. Анри, казалось, просто наслаждается происходящим. Он — не Шеннон, который не позволит, чтобы Джея касались другие руки. Он позволит. И будет смотреть, насколько тому хорошо. Без условностей. Джаред откидывает голову на его плечо: Анри выжидает, позволяя теням себя гладить, отказавшись от радостей орального секса. И когда Джаред вздрагивает: так знакомо, пронизывающе чувственно, Анри прижимается губами к углу его рта. 

108.

Шеннон собирает вещи. Он не выдержал и месяца без брата.

В машине Анри по дороге домой звучит Лара Фабиан «Je T'aime»:

_Je t'aime, je t'aime_   
_Comme un fou comme un soldat_   
_Comme une star de cinema_   
_Je t'aime, je t'aime_   
_Comme un loup comme un roi..._

24\. Introducing True

109.

— Держи, — говорит Терри после того, как встречает и провожает в гостиную Лето-старшего. Металл ключа легким холодом радует ладонь. — Ты сказал ему, что прилетаешь?  
— Нет, конечно. — Шеннон присматривает себе место, где наиболее прохладно, и плюхается туда.  
— Всегда надо предупреждать, что приезжаешь. Всегда. Золотое правило, Шенн. Помогает избегать кучи недоразумений и всяких драм.  
Шеннон отмахивается:  
— Если ему придется за что-то оправдываться, это мне только на руку.  
— Не лучший способ укреплять отношения. — Терри присаживается на край дивана.— Разве ты не видишь, какое все время идет на него давление? В разы больше, чем то, что испытываешь ты. И если когда-нибудь Джей даст слабину, его раздавит. И... процесс уже будет необратим.  
— То есть, я сейчас ничего не могу сделать, кроме как позволить ему быть с дорогим его сердцу Анри?  
— С чего такие предположения? — Терри сцепляет руки и подается вперед, как будто собирается поведать тайну века. — Верни его себе, Шенн. Это сделать легче, чем ты думаешь.  
— И ты знаешь как?  
— Нет. Ты сам знаешь. Просто думаешь, что не знаешь. Кстати, ваша квартира неподалеку.  
— Ты посоветовал?  
— Нет, твой маленький брат, который съел мне по приезду весь мозг из-за твоей дуэли, решил быть рядом, что мы с тобой опять не побежали кого-нибудь стрелять.  
— Да ну тебя! — возмущается Шеннон.  
— Сейчас пойдешь туда или сначала отоспишься?  
— Сейчас. Может, как раз его застану... с кем-нибудь.  
— Надейся, — фыркает Терри. — Он будет ебаться со своим дорогим сердцу... ноутом.

110.

В квартире тихо и темно: кто-то закрыл все занавеси на окнах. Шеннон проходится по комнатам, не обнаружив нигде ни Джареда, ни ноута, ни еблей. Создается впечатление, что здесь не только никто не мял подушку на кровати, но и не жил вообще. Приехали. Шеннон открывает холодильник. Да, здесь похоже, и не жрал никто никогда. Ладно. Он шарится по кухне, набирает воду в чайник и номер Терри.  
— Дай мне номер какой-нибудь пиццерии, — буркает он. — А то выходить мне куда-нибудь впадлу, а зажевать чего-нить съедобного хочется.  
— Джаред на месте? — спрашивает Терри после того, как надиктовал нужное.  
— Нет, естественно, — не меняя тона, отвечает Шеннон. — Нахрен ему нужен старший брат?  
— М-м... тогда я могу дать тебе еще один номер. Сбросишь напряжение младшему на зло.  
— Больной, что ли? Как только я начну, он тут же и припрется. Я его знаю.  
— Вот и начни.  
— Да, сейчас. Мне мой член еще нужен между ног, а не в качестве сувенира на полочку.  
— Ты слишком мрачно смотришь на жизнь.   
— Я мрачный реалист.  
— Расслабься и жри пиццу. Приедет твой Джей. Может, где по работе задержался.  
— Вот этого я и боюсь, — голос Шенна приобретает шикарный оттенок темной грозовой тучи.  
— Не кошмарься. Включи телек, глянь какую-нить хрень. Может как раз Джея и увидишь. В местных новостях...  
— … в разделе «шок месяца».  
— Вот. Удачи.

111.

— Сейчас мало кто различает искусственное и настоящее. — Анри сидит напротив. На низком столике горят широкие плоские свечи, подсвечивая лица и разлитое по бокалам вино. — Слишком высок процент суррогата. Во всем. Даже в чувствах. Мы нарочно стимулируем себя, чтоб получить адреналин, эндорфин, еще какой-нибудь «-ин» для полноты ощущений.  
— Даже искусственное бывает красивым. — Джаред смотрит прямо в темные, расширенные от полумрака глаза мужчины.  
— Не отрицаю, — Анри улыбается. — Но если убрать то ненастоящее, что окружает нас, большинство не будет знать, чем заняться. Есть один рассказ, где на всей планете вдруг пропало электричество. Навсегда. Даже грозы были без молний. И тогда люди научились жить заново. Больше видеть друг друга, а не изображения на дисплее. Осталось _настоящее._  
— И все же я не хотел бы так жить. — Джаред кончиком языка трогает вино в бокале. — Я дитя своего века, насквозь пропитанное электричеством.  
— Да, я вижу. Но сейчас ты настоящий. Знаешь, в чем?  
— В чем же?  
— В этом жесте. Не отпил вино, как полагается, а сделал так, как захотелось. Редко так случается, правда?  
Джаред кивает, соглашаясь.  
— Возможность быть собой — великое умение. — мужчина прикрывает глаза. — Хочешь послушать что-нибудь неподдельное и простое?  
— Да. Хочу.

112.

Шеннон по совету Терри все-таки включает телеящик после того, как ему приносят заказанную пиццу. Но ничего хорошего и даже Джареда там нет. За окном город скрывает черный бархат ночи и звезды с неба соревновнуются с огнями на земле. Шеннон вырубает звук, оставив телевизор для освещения, и направляется на балкон. На полу белеет маленький блокнотный лист. Он поднимает его и щелкает зажигалкой. Строчки становятся яснее.

_Любовь пытаясь_   
_удержать,_   
_Как шпагу держим мы ее._   
_Один — к себе за_   
_рукоять,_   
_Другой — к себе за_   
_Острие._

113.

Джаред полулежит, подперев щеку рукой, слушает, не перебивая. Вряд ли кто-то другой мог предположить, что Анри умеет читать стихи. А уж послушать их в его исполнении — так тем более.

_Любовь пытаясь_   
_оттолкнуть,_   
_Как шпагу дарим мы ее._   
_Один — эфесом другу в_   
_грудь,_   
_Другой — под сердце_   
_острием._

Кончик сигареты Шеннона загорается ярким красным.

_И тот, кто лезвие рукой_   
_Не в силах удержать_   
_Когда-нибудь любви другой_   
_Сожмет надежно рукоять._

Телефон Анри беззвучно вибрирует.

_И рук, сжимающих_   
_металл,_   
_Ему ничуть не будет жаль —_   
_Как будто сам не_   
_испытал,_   
_Как режет сталь, как_   
_режет сталь._

— Мне надо уехать ненадолго, — мужчина смотрит на дисплей и почти с сожалением касается пальцами щеки Джареда.  
— Как обычно, — отвечает тот.  
— Не обещаю скоро быть. Как выйдет.  
— Хорошо, ждать не буду. — Джаред провожает его легким смешком.


	9. Chapter 9

114.

Шеннон пропускает момент, когда открывается дверь.   
— Джаред? — спрашивает он, только заслышав легкие шаги.  
— Нет, — отвечает весьма узнаваемый голос. — Александр Десплант к Вашим услугам.  
— Мне не нужны твои услуги. И сам ты тоже мне нахрен нужен.  
— Зато ты мне нужен. Так что не хами заранее.  
— Да я вообще и не начинал, — огрызается Шеннон. — И вообще, как ты сюда влез? Ключи у него спер?  
— В этом нет нужды. У меня был запасной комплект ключей от моей же квартиры.  
— Твоей квартиры?!  
— Ну да. Сейчас она мне не нужна, вот я ее и отдал. — Анри не включает свет, просто проходит в полумраке, разбавленном свечением от экрана, к когда-то любимому креслу.  
— То есть отдал? Подарил, что ли?  
— Нет. — Анри стирает пальцем невидимую пылинку со столика. — Он бы не принял.  
— Правильно бы сделал.  
— Я ее порекомендовал. Все было оформлено через знакомых.  
— То есть, он тебе еще и деньги платит?  
— Хороший район. Низкая арендная плата, — непонятно, стебется Анри или нет, и это бесит Шенна до сжатых кулаков. — Чем ты возмущен, я не понимаю. Джаред бы ее не выбрал, если бы знал, что это моя собственность. А так всё в порядке. Или ты хочешь, чтоб я вернул тебе деньги?  
— Да нахрена мне твои... его деньги?  
— Тогда смысла претензий не пойму.  
— Где сейчас Джаред?  
— Дома, — Анри плескает в свой тон немного ехидства.  
Шеннон едва не рычит вслух: как зверь, которого обложили со всех сторон.  
— У тебя, что ли? — цедит он сквозь зубы.  
— У меня. Где же ему еще быть?   
— Здесь, например.  
— А ему нет особого смысла здесь жить. Тем более, он думал, что вряд ли ты появишься.   
— Откуда тебе известно, что он думал?  
— Оттуда. — Анри указывает пальцем куда-то на потолок. — Не первый день его знаю.  
— Представь себе, я тоже.  
— Ты не предупредил его, что приезжаешь. — Анри перебирает пальцами теплые темно-коричневые четки. — Ты не доверяешь своему брату? Или решил поймать его на горячем?  
— Не твое дело.  
— Я добрый десяток лет искал такого человека, — Анри меняет тему, используя один из своих любимых приемов, чтобы направить разговор туда, куда нужно ему. — Того, кто способен разделить со мной власть. Жадного ко всему новому. Способного замечать то, что не вижу я. Я искал себе не любовника.  
— Неужели? — со стопроцентной ядовитостью интересуется Шеннон.  
— Представь себе. Джаред немного неправильно понял мои намерения, когда я пригласил его погостить.  
— Уложив меня в больницу.  
— Извини. — Анри пожимает плечами. — Пришлось. Чтоб вы оба поняли, насколько все серьезно. И ваш секс здорово на руку сыграл.  
— Ублюдок, — шипит Шеннон. — Ты не мог этого просчитать.  
— О, да-да, всё вышло спонтанно. Кстати, это называется «инцест». Знакомое слово?  
Шеннон поднимается рывком.   
— Да я же тебя... — он сгребает тоже поднявшегося с кресла Анри обеими руками за воротник и вжимает в стену. — ...уничтожу.  
— Ты, конечно, можешь полезть бить мне морду, убивать или чего-нибудь отрывать, но я бы не советовал, — спокойно произносит Анри. — Внизу меня ждет машина, а дома — твой брат. — он отдирает пальцы Шенна от своей рубашки. — Остынь. Лучше спокойно договориться не в ущерб Джареду.  
— О чем я вообще должен с тобой договариваться? — Шеннон похож на тигра в клетке, которого раздразнили до белой ярости, но не так и не дали выпустить пар.  
— Об отступных, — усмехается Анри. — Будь ты помоложе и посговорчивей, я бы предложил тебе одну сделку, Шеннон. И Джаред тогда бы не мучился с выбором. И душа была бы спокойна и телу двойная радость.  
— Ну ты и тварь... — тигр высовывает лапу из клетки и рассекает ею воздух, пытаясь добраться до горла, до свежей яркой крови. — Когда-нибудь он увидит твои клыки под маской.  
— У каждого из нас есть клыки. — Улыбка Анри отображает сейчас что угодно, но только не искреннее веселье. — Предлагаю не трепать Джею нервы. Предлагаю тебе уехать, пока он не в курсе, что ты здесь. Предлагаю забыть на пару лет о том, как залезть ему в штаны. Будь ему братом. Разве этого мало? Мне, допустим, этого было достаточно.   
— У тебя есть брат?  
— Был, — Анри говорит это резко — будто бахнув точку на клавиатуре. — Обеспечь ему надежный тыл, Шеннон. И если через два года он вернется к тебе, значит, так тому и быть. А если нет — значит, это была прекрасная вспышка страсти.   
— Все намного хуже. — Шеннон чувствует на языке привкус горечи со сладковатой ноткой так и не пролившейся крови. — Нас связывает не страсть. _Не только страсть._  
— Вот и прекрасно. Помни об этом. — Анри демонстративно смотрит на часы. — Кстати, послезавтра мы улетаем в Париж. Можешь, ему написать, да, или позвонить. Но не срывай его рабочий график.  
— Не диктуй мне, что делать, а что нет, — с тихой яростью говорит Шеннон.  
— Я не диктую, я рекомендую. Кстати, я обращаюсь с твоим братом хорошо. Во всех смыслах. Причин для твоей злости, по сути, быть не должно. Тем более, если возвратиться к постельному вопросу, то по всем правилам человеческим ты с ним спать вообще не имеешь права. Я всё сказал. Разрешите откланяться.  
— Вали к черту, — рычит Шеннон. Зверь внутри бесполезно бьется и грызет прутья клетки.  
— Увы, дома только Джаред, — с иронией отвечает Анри уже стоя у двери. — Нескучной ночи, Шеннон.

25\. Introducing Links

115.

Джаред не спит, по привычке подводя перед сном итоги дня, и в который раз прокручивая один из разговоров с Кристианом.

— И много у него было таких... как я?  
— Именно таких? Никого. Но подопечные — да, были.  
— Подопечные? И где они сейчас?  
— Все живы и в добром здравии. Александр не нашел среди них нужного.  
— А имена?  
— Имена? Думаю, некоторые из них Вам известны, — Кристиан перечислил шесть человек и Джаред прикинул в уме, что только два имени он не слышал, а может, и не обратил внимания. — Александр помог некоторым из них подняться повыше или лучше устроится.  
— Что он имеет с этого?  
— Связи. Которые порой намного важнее денег.  
— А он их тоже похищал? Собирал компромат?  
— Иногда выходило все гораздо проще, — уклончиво ответил Кристиан. — Но подстраховка всегда нужна. В любом случае.  
— Подстраховка, значит...  
— А как же иначе? Вы сделали бы так же.  
— Я бы такого точно не делал. Если б мне нужны были люди, я бы нанял персонал. Если б мне нужен был любовник, я б его нашел и без объявлений, похищений и прочей ерунды.  
— Александр искал не персонал и не любовника. Он искал своего человека.  
— А меня он спросил, хочу я или нет?!  
— А разве он Вас к чему-нибудь принуждал силой?  
— Нет, конечно! Шантаж вернее!  
— Он дал Вам выбор, Джаред, выбор.  
— Выбор, который мне и выбора-то не оставил.  
— Когда он к Вам присматривался, Вы тоже не оставили ему выбора.  
— И следуя этой логике, я еще и крайним вышел во всей этой ситуации.  
— Это Ваше мнение.  
— А можно уже прекратить называть меня только на «Вы»? — едва ли не со злостью спросил Джаред.  
— Как скажешь, — тут же отреагировал Кристиан. — Не думал, что вежливость так выводит людей из себя.  
— Еще как выводит. — Джаред немного расслабил тонкий галстук. — Что там у нас дальше по плану?  
— Во-первых, мы едем в Париж через день, во-вторых — тебе не мешало бы завести девушку.  
— Это что — снова часть имиджа и пиар-акция?  
— А то. Ты все-таки лицо этой рекламной кампании.  
— Чтоб я сдох...   
— Нет таких слов в твоей приветственной речи. — Кристиан подсунул ему листки с текстом.

26\. Introducing Emotions

116.

Всё идет не так. Шеннон раздраженно наматывает круги по съемной квартире, которая (надо же, какое совпадение!), случайно оказалась квартирой Анри. «И сюда щупальца пустил», — со злостью думает он. Куда он еще пустил щупальца, Шеннону предполагать не хочется. У него и так не было ни одного спокойного дня со времени съемок клипа. Хотя нет, ему показалось, что там, в Норвегии, они наконец пришли к согласию. Но Джареду всегда всего было мало... Шеннону сейчас хочется кого-нибудь раздавить и холодной воды. Со льдом. Чтоб занемели зубы. Если бы так же можно было бы включить душевную анестезию, он бы это сделал, чтобы больше не чувствовать того, что сейчас, при виде брата. Как раньше — когда он еще не относился к нему, как к любовнику.  
Анри появился неспроста. Шеннон чует это — обострившимся, поистине звериным чутьем. Если бы планета стала вертеться в другую сторону, это удивило бы его меньше, чем нарисовавшийся прямо здесь соперник. Больше всего Шеннон желает сейчас одного — вернуть их с Джеем первую ночь. Он желает этого до зубовного скрежета, до забытья: держать его, задыхающегося, сдерживающего крик, в руках, ощущать, как бьется другое сердце — скрытое грудной клеткой, всего в двух слоях кожи, родное. И плевать на фотографии. Пусть. Пусть бы опубликовали. Мало ли на них выливали дерьма?   
И Джаред тоже хорош. Ни словом не заикнулся ни о каком контракте. Рассчитывал провернуть всё по-тихому? Рассчитывал, что сойдет всё с рук? Много, слишком много событий для одного года и для двоих человек. Еще и Терри сюда впутали. А тот ни слова упрека не сказал, помог, хотя мог бы и не помогать. Но все оказалось бесполезным. Они получили флешку, Анри получил Джареда. Ирония еще та. 

Шеннон так и не включает свет. Ночь он проводит без сна, а утром отвозит ключи Терри.

117.

— Чего мрачный? — без обиняков спрашивает тот. — Не приехал?  
Шеннон кивает.  
— Он сказал, кто сдает ему квартиру в аренду?  
— Я не спрашивал. А что — это суть важно?  
— Неважно уже, — отмахивается Шеннон. Он решает не сообщать Терри, кто на самом деле собственник жилья. Тому и без этих новостей хватило приключений на всю оставшуюся жизнь. — Если появится — меня здесь не было.  
— Тебя здесь не было, понял. — Терри потер рукой подбородок. — А вот если бы ты ему позвонил перед приездом — он бы был.  
— Нет. Так даже лучше. — Шеннон морщится. — То, что и требовалось доказать.

118.

Он ждет грозы над городом. Хорошо слушать ворчание грома и считать белые до рези в глазах вспышки. А где-то над океаном, где небо и вода сливаются в один сизовато-синий купол, кажется, что молнии бесконечны: начинаются в нигде и исчезают в нигде, бьют прямо в воду. В дождь хорошо купаться там, наблюдая за настолько далекими разрядами, что даже не слышно грома. Тишина с дождем. Эмоции с дождем. Чтобы мы не делали — мы все делаем ради эмоций.   
Всё начинается и заканчивается именно ими. Даже власть. Даже война. Благ тот, кто это понял.

Анри отходит от окна. Он знает свой дом, как пять пальцев, поэтому и не включает свет. Он раздевается аккуратно, как привык. На кровати, освещенной слабым фиолетово-белыми светом, просачивающимся сквозь прорезь тяжелых штор на окне, спит его самая большая эмоция: скомкав и забрав себе тонкое одеяло. На шее тонким серебристым ручейком подергивается цепочка, пересекающая пульс. Рот чуть приоткрыт. Счастлив тот, кто это видит.

119.

Кристиан присматривался к Джареду давно — с тех самых пор, как Анри указал на него, как на возможного кандидата в подопечные. Анри никем не увлекался всерьез, считая, что преимущества холодного разума перед холодной постелью очевидны. Разумеется, иногда Кристиан исправлял это: приводил ему девушек, подшучивая, что если кое-чем не пользоваться, то оно атрофируется за ненадобностью. Анри не отказывался. Секс снимал напряжение, но уже на следующий день мужчина забывал имя. В этот дом Анри не привел ни одну: для постельных развлечений была квартира и клубы. Иногда Кристиан напоминал ему и том, что не мешало бы и наследником обзавестись, но Анри всегда отвечал, что здесь уж точно спешить не надо.   
Да, его подопечные бывали в этом доме, хоть и не в качестве любовников, это факт, и Кристиан всегда предельно-вежливо держал дистанцию, обращаясь со всеми одинаково учтиво и с легким холодком. Но Джаред пошел дальше, чем все остальные. Он заставил Анри понять, что тот живой — впервые со смерти Этьена. Кристиан наблюдал за тем как последние годы Анри выходил из анабиоза, и не знал, то ли благодарить Лето за то, что тот окончательно вытащил его из спячки, то ли ненавидеть за то, что тот делал Анри уязвимым. Не для того Кристиан знал и работал с Анри столько лет, чтоб построенное ими развалилась из-за чьей-либо ошибки.   
Когда они приехали, точнее, практически сбежали сюда, после того, как Анри затеял свое расследование после гибели Этьена, пришлось начинать почти все с нуля. Хотя даже этот ноль был позитивным: Анри, несмотря на траур по брату, все же не забыл прихватить с собой сбережения и не окончательно потерял голову от горя. Все началось с позитивного нуля: удачно вложенных акций и покупки маленького заведения в Лас-Вегасе. Анри имел талант приобретать нужные связи — сказывалось воспитание, природное обаяние и такт. Кристиан имел талант замечать его просчеты и оберегать от ошибок. Их тандем был выгодным и не перестал им быть.   
И Джаред должен был пройти и его проверку.

120.

Джаред не предупреждает брата о своем прилете. Он летит прямо из Парижа. Анри, к его удивлению, отпускает его легко, однако не забывает напомнить, что надо быть все время на связи и вовремя появится в Нью-Йорке.   
Он хочет сделать старшему сюрприз, появившись на два дня раньше, чем планировалось, как раньше делал ему сюрприз, вываливаясь из шкафа с вещами и вместо ожидаемого испуга Шенна получая подзатыльник.

То, что Шеннон дома не один, он понимает каким-то шестым, седьмым, десятым и прочими чувствами. Чует, как гончая — след.  
Он не обманывается. На пути в комнату ему попадается девушка. Длинные ноги, короткая юбка. Как любит Шенн. И Джаред знает ее.  
— Привет, — бросает он. — Шеннон дома?  
— Дома. Еще не поднимался.  
— Лентяй, — фыркает он.  
— Кто там? — вопрос Шеннона смят его же зевком.  
Джаред прикладывает палец к губам.  
— Разносчик молока!  
— Какого нахрен молока?! — возмущается Шеннон. Слышится шорох.  
— Проснулся, — удовлетворенно замечает Джаред.  
Через две минуты Шеннон уже внизу.  
— Привет, — тихо говорит Джаред. Он не собирается устраивать старшему сцену. Не подросток уже, чтоб рвать на себе волосы, кричать и плакать, что «Ты меня предал!». Видимо, Шеннон решил, что всё на самом деле закончилось, и что он не будет ждать эти два года неизвестно чего. И он не будет объяснять, как обстоят у них с Анри дела на самом деле.  
— Ты тут уже... — Шеннон растерянно моргает. Он взъерошен после сна. И зол на себя. Джаред молча скользит глазами по его шее.  
— Мы...  
— Да всё в порядке, Шенн. — Джаред хлопает его по плечу. — Всё нормально.   
— Точно? — с легким нарочитым смешком спрашивает Шеннон.  
— Точнее не бывает. — улыбка выходит кривоватой, Джаред пожимает плечами и отодвигается. — Ладно, я к себе. Сувениры раздам позже.

27\. Introducing Falling

121.

Если бы на репетиции не присутствовал Томо, который, как губка, собирал на себя и разряжал их ментальное напряжение, Шеннон мог бы поклясться, что они просидели бы в тишине. Младший сам на себя не похож. Или может, уже слишком похож. Еще одна из граней. Еще одна личность? Джей — Барт — и еще Кто-то. Третья ипостась, чем-то похожая на Анри.

Джаред наигрывает соло, Томо расцвечивает его вариациями.  
— Бестолочь, — вдруг фыркает Джаред, остановившись.  
— Молчи, глазастик, — весело отзывается гитарист.  
Джаред замахивается на него рукой, Томо прикрывается гитарой в притворном ужасе. Шеннон на мгновение завидует этому небрежному обмену репликами. 

122.

Перед самым выступлением Джаред просит нарисовать ему триаду. На шее. Там же, где и у брата. В ультрафиолете краска будет светиться белым. White Night. Белые полосы дорог тура сливаются в одну сплошную. Костюм сверкает совершенной чистотой, только там, напротив сердца, большая красная клякса — имитация следа выстрела.  
— Не дури, — отмахивается Джаред, когда Шеннон говорит, что ему не нравится идея. — Раньше не пугался.  
— Не лезь в толпу, ради бога, хотя бы сегодня. — Шеннон крутит барабанные палочки. Они сегодня все в белом, только его кроссовки радужным пятном разбивают эту белизну.  
— Не полезу, — вдруг огрызается Джаред. Но не по привычке, а почему-то с непонятной злобой, и меряет брата взглядом сверху вниз.

Джаред держит обещание, но только насчет толпы. На металлическую конструкцию сбоку сцены он лезет с удовольствием и с желанием забраться повыше, чтобы видеть человеческое море внизу. Но он не рассчитывает того, что нога соскользнет раньше, чем он уцепится рукой за очередной выступ.

Звук сирены он слышит как сквозь толстый слой ваты. Потом не слышит ничего.   
Но знает, что Шеннон, белее самых белых больничных сцен и их костюмов, находится с ним.

123.

— Ты не поедешь туда! — Кристиан впервые со дня их знакомства позволяет себе повысить на Анри голос.  
— Я поеду туда!  
— Нет. Ты ему не нужен сейчас.  
— Нужен.  
— Нет. С ним брат. Тебе нельзя светиться.  
— Можно. Может, время уже ломать правила.  
— Правила оберегают тебя. Иначе ты сломаешь себе жизнь.  
— Кристиан, я еду. С тобой или без тебя. Мне плевать.  
Кристиан осматривает Анри с головы до ног:   
— Жилет спасательный захвати.  
— В больницу?   
— Хочешь сам там оказаться? Второй раз не воскресают.  
— Воскресают и в третий. Кристиан, я живуч. 

124.

Шеннон, сидящий возле брата, меряет появившегося Анри злым взглядом.  
— Чего тебе здесь надо?  
Анри прикладывает палец к губам и подходит ближе.   
— Не смей его касаться! — шипит Шеннон, увидев, что Анри тянется пальцами к руке Джареда. — Имей совесть.  
— Поимел уже. — Подушечки пальцев накрывают место, где слабо, но ровно бьется пульс.   
Шеннон видел Анри разным: убийственно спокойным и насмешливым там, на заводе, в пустом помещении, куда их привезли во время прекрасно спланированного «похищения», уверенным в себе, слишком настоящим во время дуэли, ироничным при их «неожиданной» встречей в квартире, но только сейчас мужчина проявляет беспокойство и признаки эмоций.   
— Боишься потерять игрушку? — Шеннон спрашивает это шепотом. Не может удержаться.  
— Я никогда не терял игрушек. — Анри не убирает руку, ладонью накрыв запястье Джареда. — Людей только. Иногда.  
— А для тебя есть разница?  
— А тебе охота устроить грызню прямо сейчас? Я понимаю — ревность, все дела и братская любовь, но ради всего святого, сбавь громкость. Все равно я надолго не задержусь.  
— Попробовал бы...  
— I'll be back, — Анри копирует его тон безошибочно.

Спустя двадцать вечностей равных двадцати минутам, он поднимается. На тумбочку рядом с койкой ложится маленький ключ на алой ленте.  
— Это еще зачем? — вскидывается Шеннон.  
— Спросишь у брата, когда он проснется. — Анри наклоняется и целует Джареда в лоб.  
— В лоб целуют покойников, — с неожиданной злобой буркает Шеннон.  
— В лоб целуют еще и детей, — мягко отвечает Анри и выходит с непонятной для Шенна улыбкой.

125.

— Значит, я не сдох, — замечает Джаред два часа спустя, открыв глаза. Шеннон тут же нависает над ним, борясь с желанием врезать, отругать и расцеловать от радости. — Лучше бы я сдох, — добавляет он, увидев, что у старшего глаза на мокром месте.  
— Придурок, — говорит Шеннон.  
— В твоих словах столько любви. — Джаред поворачивает голову. Алая лента царапает по сетчатке когтем. Значит, он жив. И он все еще в Игре.  
— Был он здесь, был, ебись оно в рот, — буркает Шеннон.  
— Фу, Шенн. А я с тобой еще целовался.  
— Когда? Во сне? — мрачно спршивает тот.  
— Наяву. —Джаред сводит брови. — Ладно, расскажи, чего я там сломал и что целое.

126.

Через два дня Джареда навещает Кристиан.  
— Ты принес новости? — Джаред почти радуется его появлению, не сразу разглядев прежнюю отстраненную холодность.  
— Помните, я как-то говорил Вам, что Вы его убьете?  
— Что?! — Джаред непонимающе моргает.  
— Я предвидел верно.  
— Что. Случилось? — с нажимом спрашивает он.  
— Новости есть, — сухо и холодно произносит Кристиан.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Кристиан приходит с известием о смерти, Джаред сначала не верит ему, заподозрив какую-то огромную мистификацию, но мужчина сух, строг и печален, и ледяным ветром веет от его слов. На краешке сознания еще хранится смутное ощущение присутствия Анри рядом: вибрация голоса, тепло ладони и почти исчезнувший запах парфюма. Шеннон подтвердил тогда, что да, он был.  
Теперь Джаред не может поверить, что его нет. Анри казался ему... почти вечным, что ли.

_— Люди забывают о том, что сказано в Книге книг. Что бог создал их «по образу и подобию своему». Создал Творцами, подобными себе. И эти слова были перевраны утверждением, что мы подобны ему только физически, а потом и вовсе искажены понятием, что тело — это ничто._   
_— Я не думаю, что тело — это ничто._   
_Анри улыбнулся — так, как умел только он: тонко, иронично и понимающе._   
_— Сейчас процветает обратная практика. Все для тела, для его потребностей. Человеческие мысли стали ограничены пределами материального мира. Я же считаю, что особой справедливости нет и после смерти. Что себе надумаешь и представишь — то и получишь в итоге. Я считаю места вечной радости и вечных мучений слишком надуманными._   
_— То есть, если ты не веришь в ад, он тебе и не угрожает?_   
_— Он тебе и не нужен. Если ты снимаешь ограничитель возможностей, то можешь уйти куда угодно, в любое время и место. Или создать свое._   
_— Истина делает нас свободными?_   
_— Истина дает нам крылья. А абсолютная свобода от всего дает нам... пустоту._

Джаред чувствует себя так, словно у него отняли огромный кусок... самого себя. Он не был цельным. Теперь, когда Анри нет, и он может быть с братом, ему кажется, что он ловко обманут. Он хотел объединить их двоих. Каждый из них был частью воздуха, которым он дышал. Он обманывал брата, когда был с Анри, он обманывал Анри, когда был с братом. Он неимоверно запутался. Знания больше не кажутся ему счастьем, руки Шенна больше не приносят успокоения. Временами возникает ощущение — еще чуть-чуть и он сорвется, как канатоходец с высоко натянутого каната. Вот и сорвался.

127.

Он молчит так долго, что Кристиан напоминает о себе постукиванием пальцев по столику. Джаред поднимает голову, так и не сумев скрыть всех эмоций, и взгляд мужчины смягчается.   
— А когда?..  
— Уже кремировали, — отвечает Кристиан.  
Джаред рассматривает больничное одеяло. Богатое воображение играет с ним одну из своих злейших шуток: он видит, как язычки пламени с жадным шипением обнимают того, кого раньше обнимал он.  
— Мне надо будет забрать некоторые мои вещи... — негромко говорит он.  
— Они уже все на съемной квартире, — мужчина наклоняет голову. — Отныне Вы живете там.  
«Тебе больше нечего делать в доме того, кто погиб по твоей вине», — слышится Джареду. И этот подтекст, и тон Кристиана ясно показывают, что его нечаянная вина нескоро забудется. Если забудется вообще.  
— Но у Вас есть еще и контракт, если помните. Ни Ваша болезнь, ни его уход — не повод прекращать работу.  
— Я помню, — холодно отвечает Джаред. Он зол. Он не собирается разрывать контракт, платить неустойку или оспаривать его условия. Сейчас он просто хочет, чтобы его оставили наедине с собой. Ключ к знаниям... он крутит в руках ключ на алой ленте. Знания могут все. Кроме воскрешения.  
— Прекрасно, — говорит Кристиан. — Несмотря на изменившиеся обстоятельства, работать нам придется как прежде. 

128.

Шеннон улавливает только обрывок фразы, когда без какого-либо стука возвращается к брату.  
— …несмотря на изменившиеся обстоятельства, работать нам придется как прежде.   
Шеннон думает, что эти «изменившиеся обстоятельства» относятся только к случаю с Джаредом и посылает Кристиану луч ненависти, поток раздражения и атомную бомбу в придачу.  
Когда тот, откланявшись, покидает палату, Шеннон обращается к младшему:  
— В твой контракт внесли поправки?

Джаред мрачно смотрит на него и молчит. Кристиан обрисовал ему ситуацию предельно четко, без скидок на эмоции: Анри нет, он должен покинуть дом и перебраться в свою квартиру в городе, но все условия, оговоренные и скрепленные ранее, остаются в силе.

С одной стороны, бессмысленно оставаться в доме, где слишком ясно читалось незримое присутствие его бывшего хозяина. Джаред чувствителен к таким вещам, хоть и не признается в этом никому и психанул только однажды — когда в гостиничном номере ему не удавалось избавиться от ощущения, что здесь был труп, а потом и в самом деле выяснилось, что там от сердечного приступа умер постоялец. Номер Джареду тогда, правда, сменили, сочтя его пожелание простым капризом знаменитости, которой хотелось немного повыделываться. С другой стороны, он привык к этому дому, к тем мелочам, из которых складывается привязанность не только к людям. Но старая истина «Ничто не вечно под луной» сработала безошибочно. И против него.

129.

— Переедешь ко мне? — спрашивает он брата.  
— Куда? — хмыкает Шеннон. — В дом к твоему Анри? Уволь.  
— Да нет же, — немного раздраженно отвечает Джаред. — В ту квартиру, куда ты так и не приехал.  
— В ту квартиру, где ты так и не жил! — резче, чем надо, отвечает Шеннон.  
— Значит, ты там уже был? — Джаред поднимает руки, одна из которых туго забинтована до самого локтя, как будто признавая проигрыш. — Быстро. Я не учел твою мобильность.  
— А тебя что, из дома выгнали?  
Джаред оскаливается:  
— Я переехал — значит переехал. Переберешься ко мне или нет?  
— Зачем, Джаред? Я тебе не собака, которую можно гладить и пинать, когда вздумается. Если я и переберусь к тебе, то только по собственному... — Шеннон особо выделяет это слово. — ...желанию.   
Джаред приподнимается на здоровом локте, намереваясь то ли укусить, то ли зашипеть, то ли совместить одну агрессивную деятельность с другой, но его прерывает стук. Терри умеет приходить вовремя. Шеннон думает, не выдать ли тому приз за спасение человечества.

Поздоровавшись с Шенном, Терри обращается к Джареду:  
— Как Ваше самочувствие, больной?  
— Подите нафик, доктор.  
— О, правильная реакция, здоровья тебе в печень.  
— Спасибо, не болит.  
— Сейчас исправим. — Терри тыкает его пальцем в бок. Джаред отмахивается здоровой рукой. — Руками махаешь, языком треплешь — это хорошо. Значит, не собираешься скапуститься. — Терри достает из пакета банан и сует его Джареду под нос. — Пару слов о Вашей работе.  
— Дурак. — Джаред отпихивает импровизированный микрофон: он не может всерьез злиться на друга.  
— Вот видишь. Ржешь — тоже хорошо. Зубы, как я понимаю, целые остались. — Терри вооружается невидимым стетоскопом. — Раздевайтесь, пациент.  
— Терри, ты в детстве в доктора не наигрался? — Шеннон дергает того за рукав.  
— Цыц, у меня настроение хорошее для ролевых игр. А то сидите оба кислые, сдохнуть можно.

28\. Introducing Impulse

130.

После выписки Джаред с головой ныряет в работу. Он ничего не сообщает Шеннону о смерти Анри, здорово раздосадованный тем, что старший не пожелал переехать к нему в NY. 

Кристиан, как и предполагалось, принимает все дела. Последний план Анри лично ему кажется, мягко говоря, странным, но в расчете Анри были свои плюсы.   
Оставалось надеяться, что схема, как всегда, сработает безупречно.

_Выстрел не был точным, что выдавало подготовленную на скорую руку импровизацию. Анри не услышал ничего, даже похожего на хлопок — он был настолько погружен в свои мысли. Зато всё прекрасно слышал Кристиан, который и подхватил его, падающего на колени. Счастье, что машина была близко, и что его силы и реакции хватило, чтоб быстро сообразить путь отступления и закрыть за ними дверцу. Прикрывая Анри, он все ждал выстрела в спину, точно меж лопаток, но того не последовало. Кто-то слишком много знал: и что они приехали только вдвоем, и что на теле Анри не было никакой защиты, кроме двух слоев ткани, и кто-то очень точно подгадал время. У Кристиана не было времени заниматься этими вопросами — он вжимал педаль газа до упора, мчался не в другую клинику, потому что здесь было небезопасно, а к знакомому хирургу, уже по пути связываясь с ним. Он правильно чувствовал еще раньше, когда Джаред появился в их доме — тот станет причиной самой большой ошибки Анри. И вот его предчувствие оправдалось..._

131.

— Ты же знаешь, Кристиан, что исключение я делаю только для вас. Я вообще не практикую на дому, — уже потом говорит ему врач, невысокий мужчина лет сорока пяти, с цепкими внимательными глазами и длинными, нервными пальцами, которым больше бы пристало прикасаться к клавишам пианино, чем держать скальпель хирурга. — Но учитывая, как Александр мне помог с организацией отделения и тем оборудованием, благодаря которому мы теперь спасаем не одну жизнь... — он кивает сам себе. — Пожалуй, хотя бы на неделю, я смогу выйти в отпуск.  
— Я пришлю двоих проверенных людей, — добавляет Кристиан.

132.

Анри приходит в себя медленно — все-таки сказывается потеря крови. Он сначала не понимает, где находится, и только потом, когда к нему заходит Лестер, он пытается приподняться.  
— Не шевелитесь, — как на ребенка, прикрикивает на него хирург. — Все мои старания пойдут насмарку.  
— Доктор... — Анри улыбается краем губ. — Я жить буду?  
— Будете, если только не найдете себе еще одну пулю, причем в лоб.  
— Мне всегда нравился Ваш образ мышления, Лестер, — Анри улыбается еще шире.— Но дело в том, что мне просто необходимо умереть. На бумаге.  
— Странные побочные явления послеоперационного периода. — Лестер опускает ладонь ему на лоб. — Температура в пределах нормы, но пациент бредит с открытыми глазами.  
— Я умер вчера, в хирургическом отделении, от потери крови и прочих осложнений, у Вас на глазах, в 14:02.  
— Почему именно в 14:02?  
— Потому что мне нравится эта цифра.  
— Очаровательно. И меня попросят предъявить Ваш труп с дыркой в спине.  
— Нет, это вряд ли. Я же не с огнестрельным ранением к Вам попал, а с чем-нибудь другим. И умер от потери крови.  
— Один вопрос, Александр. _Зачем Вам это надо?_ Вы же всегда были логичным и разумным человеком.  
— Вот именно поэтому я и ухожу в тень. Не буду искушать судьбу. Я ведь уже одну клиническую пережил, Вы же наверняка слышали об этом.  
— Я отлично осведомлен. — Лестер чуть склоняет голову.  
— И нет там никакого темного коридора, ведущего к свету.  
— Вы о чем?  
— Там тысячи дорог под звездным небом. — Анри ненадолго умолкает. — Впрочем, каждый ведь видит свое.  
— А, Вы об этом...  
— И я желаю пройти еще одну дорогу здесь, прежде чем выбрать там. Прожить свободным.  
— И несомненно обеспеченным средствами до конца дней своих?  
— Вы жестокий реалист, Лестер. — Анри делает попытку засмеяться, но тот цыкает на него. — И Вы тоже будете обеспечены. А мое существование будет нашим маленьким секретом.  
— И упаси меня бог заикнуться, что Вы живы.  
— Да, — коротко говорит Анри. — Вы же всегда были логичным и разумным человеком, — повторяет он фразу врача. — Мне нужен телефон, Лестер. Мне надо связаться с Кристианом.

133.

Кристиан не особо выказывает свое удивление, и Анри благодарен ему за понимание. Узел, почище гордиевого, завязал он сам, и если его сейчас не разрубить, он затянется на шее у обоих: у Джареда, которого всё еще раздирают сомнения, который все еще не может сделать выбор и, похоже, никогда его и не сделает, пытаясь объять необъятное, и у него, который затеял эту игру и понял, что правила, им установленные, несовершенны, и надо сохраниться, пока не включился режим самоликвидации.

Анри-Александр жил, руководствуясь правилами и логикой, и строил свою империю, Алекс Матор будет жить так, как жил бы Этьен: по велению души, раскрашивая мир цветными красками.  
И Джаред перестанет метаться меж двух огней и раздираться надвое. Если он не был так привязан, как показывал Анри, пережить «смерть» ему будет проще. Если же он был привязан больше, чем предполагал Анри, которого уже Алекс оставляет в прошлом, его утешит и поддержит брат, а со временем, когда всё сгладится, может случиться и второй шанс. Джаред тоже преподал ему урок — что не всех можно удержать властью и знаниями. И когда полностью затихнет шумиха вокруг его «смерти», так как затихают и рассеиваются круговые волны от брошенного в воду обточенного ветрами и временем камешка, можно будет вынырнуть из своего «не-бытия». И тогда одно небо знает, как всё обернется. Этьен жил на одной волне со всей вселенной, гармонично, порывисто, на полную грудь, на высоком восприятии. Почему и ему не дать брату спокойно уйти по своей звездной дороге и прожить свою вторую жизнь так, как прожил бы тот. А потом... Те, кому надо встретиться после, всегда встречаются там.

134.

Шеннон узнает о ситуации с Анри намного позже, когда Терри говорит, что теперь их последняя угроза склеила ласты. Фотографа немало удивляет то, что Джаред промолчал об этом, и когда Шенн после паузы чертыхается, он уже жалеет, что сам сказал ему об этом.  
— Ключи еще у тебя? — спрашивает старший Лето.  
— У меня. Шеннон... я тебя прошу — без перебора и рукоприкладства.  
— Хорошо, обойдемся и ногоприкладством, — хмуро бросает Шенн. Значит, Джаред разыгрывает из себя сумрачного принца в одном лице. Похвально, нет слов.  
Шеннон тихо бесится: и когда по-быстрому собирает вещи, и когда летит, и по дороге к Терри, и у самого Терри.  
— Не навреди, — напоминает ему фотограф, когда отдавает ключи во второй уже раз.  
— Что?  
— Главная заповедь врача. Тебе тоже подойдет.

135.

На этот раз квартира уже не казалась, а точно была обжитой. И пока пустой. Значит, на работе. Шеннон проходится по комнатам, трогает вещи брата, впервые за несколько лет тщательно подбирая слова, что он ему скажет, варит себе кофе и опять же заказывает еду на дом.

Час спустя после доставленного заказа в дверь снова стучат. Шеннон еще удивляется, почему не позвонили. Стук мягкий, но настойчивым. Когда Шеннон открывает, за дверью никого нет, только у порога белеет конверт. «Не к добру», — мрачно думает Шеннон и поднимает белый прямоугольник, борясь с искушением тут же его сжечь или порвать, не читая, и спустить в унитаз. Матеря себя за хреновую силу воли, он распечатывает его и благодарит себя любимого за то, что успел поесть до того, как это увидел, иначе бы не проглотил и куска. На фотографии: двое целующихся мужчин и это вовсе не картинка из гей-журнала. На фото — Джаред и Анри. Вот тебе и привет. Шеннон проводит рукой по лицу, уверяя себя, что он спокоен. Обстановка на снимке ему незнакома и он может поклясться, что фотографировали их с разрешения только одного из изображенных там, и это был вовсе не Джаред.   
— Сволочь, — цедит Шенн вслух и достает зажигалку.

136.

Джаред входит в квартиру и принюхивается. Некурящий, он хорошо улавливает малейший дым.  
— И какая блядь устроила пожар? — спрашивает он, и тут же замечает ботинки и куртку брата. — Шеннон? Шеннон, опять жжешь? — Он снимает шарф и легкое пальто, вешает на вешалку, даже не заметив, как брат оказывается рядом.   
То, что старший не только жжет, но еще и здорово зол, Джаред понимает, когда секунду спустя вместо приветствия получает удар под дых. Он не может глотнуть ни грамма воздуха и сказать старшему, что ж он творит нахуй и пару матов для лучшего понимания. Джаред вымотан работой и слишком внезапным уходом Анри, без которого все знания и ответы оказались не так уж и нужны. Поделиться тем, что было у него внутри, было не с кем, хотя Кристиан, казалось, отошел и успокоился, и они восстановили прежние отношения. Джаред хотел еще что-нибудь пожевать и завалится спать, потому что невыносимо болела голова, а тут на тебе — приехал старший и распустил руки.

Шеннон хватает его за волосы, запрокидывает лицо и бьет по скуле так, что Джаред уже решает, что хана его роже.  
— Шеннон, — он старается, чтобы голос звучал убедительно, но ничего хорошего не выходит. Брат отшвыривает его, не дав возможности сделать что-либо ответное. Да, вот так и выглядит праведный гнев: с разжимающимися и сжимающимися кулаками, с раскаленной до прозрачности яростью во взгляде. Джаред съезжает спиной по стене и садится на пол. У него нет сил махать руками. Не сейчас. Он вытирает кровь с уголка рта.  
— И что тебя на этот раз довело? — приглушенно спрашивает он.  
— Твое вранье, — выдыхает Шеннон.  
— Я тебе не врал.  
— Промолчал — все равно, что соврал.  
— А, ты уже знаешь. — Джаред заходится кашлем. — Я не буду оправдываться. Сделай мне чай.  
— Сделать чай? — Шенн непонимающе сдвигает брови.  
— Ну да, чай, что в этом такого? — Джаред кажется, не собирается двигаться с места, сидя на полу и опираясь спиной о стену. Шеннон наклоняется к нему, словно только сейчас разглядев, как резко выступают скулы из-под кожи и серые тени под глазами брата. И морщинка на лбу, и задавленная тоска во взгляде — что-то новое, не слишком хорошее. Джею тоже нелегко далось все это, понимает он. Но младший гордый, не поделится ни с кем, будет молчать. Этому его научила жизнь под вечным прицелом внимания. Но разве они не добивались этого самого внимания?

137.

— Вставай. — Шеннон протягивает ему руку. — Или сидеть на полу для тебя — норма?  
— Я уже сам запутался, что для меня норма. — Джаред смотрит на его руку, а потом цепляется за нее, приподнимаясь. Рука у Шенна теплая и крепкая. — Как добрался?— спрашивает он.  
— Нормально добрался. — Шеннону уже пора отпустить его руку, но он медлит. — Почему ты сразу не сказал мне, Джей?  
— Не сказал _что?_ — пальцы Джареда выскальзывают из его пальцев.  
— Ну, о том, что его... _нет,_ — Шеннон не рискует сказать нечто вроде «Что этот ублюдок сдох», потому что ляпнуть, не подумав, а потом расхлебывать негатив со стороны брата — себе в ущерб.  
— А как ты думаешь, новости о смерти — это хорошие новости? Раньше за дурные вести головы рубили.  
— То было раньше, и это не наша ситуация.  
— Я не радуюсь его смерти, Шеннон, в отличие _от тебя..._ — Джаред отстраняется, проходит в комнату. Шенн идет за ним, потому что все равно идти ему больше некуда и не за кем.  
— Да я и не...

Джаред машет на него рукой, не оборачиваясь, и медленно переодевается в домашнее. Шеннон видел этот ритуал тысячи раз: и когда они были малышами, и когда подростками собирались на свидание, и в душном автобусе, и в гримерной, и дома. Даже когда он еще не смотрел на брата, как на любовника, ему нравилось наблюдать за его движениями.  
— Мне раздеться обратно? — Джаред спрашивает, будто обращаясь к своему отражению в узком встроенном зеркале, но Шеннон знает, что он обращается к нему.  
— Нет. Зачем?  
— А зачем люди раздеваются?  
— Чтоб сходить в душ или позагорать голышом! — отрезает Шеннон. Ему неприятно, что младший сейчас сводит всю гамму их отношений к постели. — Любовь, Джей, это не только вздохи на скамейке и стоны под одеялом.  
— Кто бы говорил, — негромко и совсем без злобы произносит Джаред.  
— Я говорил. Сейчас вот прямо.  
Джаред натягивает на себя майку не по размеру. Та болтается на нем, обнажая проступающие ребра, и Шеннон узнает в ней свою.  
— Спасибо за то, что _поставил_ чайник. — Джаред проходит мимо, и старший ловит его за худое запястье.  
— Сиди уже. — Шеннон с силой толкает его на диван. — Ты себя видел, тень отца Гамлета?  
— Как звали его папу? — Джаред плюхается на задницу и откидывает голову на спинку. Кажется, он задает вопрос потолку. Потому что Шеннон уже ушел. — Ну и хрен... — спустя секунду он поднимается, чтоб заползти в душ. Старший рядом, зеленая мерцающая точка на угольно-черном экране его радара. Джаред еще не понял, успокаивает его это или нет.

138.

Он выходит из душа, завернувшись в одно полотенце, и находит брата уже в гостиной, сидящего за столиком с чаем и бутербродами.  
— Иди сюда, тощее искушение, — говорит Шеннон.  
— Я не тощий.  
— Иди сюда, умеренно худой, — терпеливо повторяет старший. — И ради бога, начинай питаться.  
— Это вместо «приятного аппетита, любимый брат»?  
Шеннон молчит в ответ.  
— А, значит, уже не любимый и даже не брат, — делает вывод Джаред и присаживается напротив.  
— Не будь дурнем. — Шеннон подвигает к нему чашку и тарелку с сыром и листьями салата. Вроде бы он правильно все разложил — так, как нравится Джареду. — Я тебя люблю, Джей, но если ты ведешь себя как козёл, значит, ты ведешь себя как козёл.  
— Спасибо, bro. Ценю твою суровую откровенность. — Джаред пробует чай. — Ты совсем не бросал туда сахара?  
— Нет. Я же не в курсе, как ты его сейчас пьешь.  
— Как обычно.   
Шеннон пожимает плечами:  
— Ну, может, у тебя вкусы поменялись. Ты же быстро адаптируешься к новым условиям.  
— Ревность, Шеннон, к добру не приводит.  
— Нет, я понимаю: первый раз ты с ним спал, чтобы меня не кокнули в больнице, потом ты с ним спал, чтобы заполучить фотографии, ну а потом? Для закрепления результата? Мы же их получили. Или у тебя в контракте был пункт: «Джаред Лето, в свою очередь, обязуется оказывать сексуальные услуги _такому-то_ по четным числам»?  
Губы Джареда превращаются в узкую злую полоску. Он почти готов выплеснуть не особо остывший чай в лицо старшему, но сдерживает себя и предельно аккуратно ставит чашку на стол.  
— Ты ничего _не знаешь_ , Шеннон, так что не суди и не судим будешь.  
— А, у вас был роман, а я, бесчувственный идиот, и не заметил, прости.  
— Что у нас _было_ , Шеннон, касается только _меня и его_ , хорошо? А что у _нас с тобой_ будет, то будет только _наше._  
— А если бы его не грохнули, то у нас с тобой ничего бы и не было?  
— В истории нет вариантов «если бы»...  
— Но ты до сих пор живешь в его квартире. Странно, что тебя и отсюда не попросили?  
— В его квартире? Кто тебе такое сказал? — Джаред обводит взглядом стены.  
— Как — кто? Лично сам владелец.  
— А когда ты с ним успел свидеться? — в голосе Джея проскальзывает недоверие.  
— Когда приезжал сюда в прошлый раз. Уж не знаю, зачем он сюда приперся, когда я тут был. Наверное, совпадение, — язвительно добавляет Шенн.  
— И... что?  
— Ничего. Выпили, поболтали за жизнь.  
— Сомневаюсь. — Джаред напряженно подается вперед. — О чем говорили?  
— О чем же мы могли говорить? О тебе, радость моя.  
— Я — не твоя радость. Переходи к сути.  
— Поделить он тебя хотел. На нас двоих. По четным и нечетным.  
Джаред зло шипит:  
— Врешь. Не могло такого быть. Анри бы не делился. Как и ты.  
— А мы и не поделили тебя, Джаред Ледяное Сердце. — Шеннон тянется к нему через стол, к щеке, кончиками пальцев.  
— У меня не ледяное сердце, Шеннон. — Джаред не уклоняется от его жеста. — Но я тебя прошу — больше никогда не говорить со мной об Анри. Никогда, Шенн. — в голосе внезапно прорывается скрытая боль и Шеннон отдергивает руку. Джаред встает и подходит к дивану, на котором тот сидит. Им обоим надо прощение друг друга.

Час спустя он, босой и в одних легких штанах, сидит на мягком ковре возле дивана, где расположился Шеннон, спиной опираясь на его колено. Шеннон перебирает его волосы — так, будто трогает лепестки цветка.

139.

Полгода спустя. LA.

1\. Диалог.

_«Нас разделило намного больше, чем мы когда-либо представляли. Я был прав, когда думал, что страсть надо обрывать на пике, на самом острие, когда боль от разрыва становится равна будущей сладости воспоминаний. Ты правильно тогда ушел, Шенн. И не надо было возвращаться, продлевать агонию, пытаться реанимировать что-то. Анри был всего лишь лакмусовой бумажкой наших отношений, тестом на прочность, искушением... Понял ли ты, что приобретаешь любовника и всё больше теряешь брата? Если понял, то когда? Сразу? Чуть позже? Сейчас? Да, я буду самым лучшим любовником для тебя, потому что сам вызвал этот огонь, и ты бросил в него порох. Слишком громким был взрыв, слишком долгим его отголосок, слишком медленно падает пепел...»._

_«Но ведь через любой пепел, сквозь слой золы, могут пробиться новые, чистые, зеленые ростки. За пеплом следует — обновление. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты излечился от своей тщательно скрываемой тоски. Чтобы твой смех перестал быть защитой. Я же вижу — это всего лишь еще одна тонкая броня, которой ты закрываешься от всех.  
Когда мы были малышами, твой смех обозначал радость. Потом он звучал как веселье. Сейчас он может значить что угодно, только не то, что раньше. Не радость и не веселье. Защита. Ответ на все вопросы. Но не на все вопросы есть готовые ответы. Не так ли, Джей?»._

Джаред моргает, просыпаясь от звука напоминалки в телефоне, тянется, чтоб взглянуть на экран. Шеннон лежит сзади, повторяя контуры его тела, перекинув руку через его живот. Спокойное лицо, разлет бровей, полные губы, внезапно очертившиеся скулы. И когда брат успел так измениться? Но это ему даже в плюс. Шеннон, словно почуяв, что младший уже не спит, подгребает его к себе с полным на то правом. Джаред поворачивается к нему лицом и утыкается в его шею. Тепло, слишком близкое и родное, чтоб отдать его остальным. Внутри кровоточит невидимая рана, душа иногда ноет так, как ноют суставы на погоду. Он все еще ощущает Анри — как ощущают ампутированную конечность. Фантомные боли ничуть не слабее настоящих. Джаред шевелит губами и поглаживает брата по затылку: так, на время, боль утихает и ждет плохой душевной погоды.

Шенн реагирует мгновенно, прижимая к себе брата.  
— Рано еще, — шепчет он. — Чего не спиться?  
— Сплю я, — отвечает Джаред, вытягиваясь вдоль его тела, и трется о шею Шенна губами.   
— Чего тогда треплешься во сне, а?  
— Я лунатик.  
— Псих ты двуногий обыкновенный. — Шеннон гладит его меж лопаток.  
— Пошел ты... — сонно бормочет Джаред и дергает ногой. Шеннон отодвигается, прикрывая ладонью пах.  
— Зашибешь Шеннона-младшего — останешься без сладкого.  
— А может, мне кошмар снится?  
— Эротический?  
— Не болтай со спящим. — Джаред опять выворачивается в его руках, и теперь Шеннон снова дышит ему в затылок. — И не пристраивайся.  
— Да я и не думал, — с легким возмущением отвечает Шенн. Но Шенну-младшему, похоже, плевать на его мнение.

2\. Имя второе. Solus.

Кристиан был решительно против, чтобы Анри лез в многотысячную толпу.  
— Даю слово, Крис, никому там до меня дела не будет. Закажи билет — и всё. Одноминутное дело.  
— Golden тебе не заказать, нет?  
— Ни к чему. Очень глупо было б попадаться кому не следует на глаза.  
— Не менее глупо — соваться в толпу. У тебя же лицо... не то.  
— Мне не бриться неделю? — Анри трогает подбородок.  
— Как пожелаешь. Но вот не вписываешься ты в массы, хоть тресни.  
— Я на метро поеду, — фыркает Анри.  
— Да при чем тут это... Шапочку, что ли, на лоб натяни. И рот поменьше там открывай.  
— Это почему же? А если я захочу подпевать?  
Кристиан закрывает лицо рукой:  
— Ты по складу ума отличаешься от массы. Вообще непонятно, почему ты, с твоими-то мозгами, и от дел отходишь.  
— Я далеко от тебя отошел?  
— Да-да, эфемерная свобода и всё такое... Все равно я считаю, что тебе незачем играть в простого смертного.  
— И боги должны ходить босиком по пыли.  
— Босиком в пыли, как же... Да твои кроссовки стоят больше, чем golden.  
— Ну, люблю я хорошую обувь. — Анри разводит руками. — Это неискоренимая привычка. Тем более, кто там будет смотреть на мои ноги?  
— Без понятия. Если натянешь еще джинсы впритык, то не только на ноги будут пялиться.  
— Я что, совсем на идиота похож?  
— Похож, — честно отвечает Кристиан. — Ну, увидишь ты его — и что? Полегчает?  
— Без понятия. Посмотрим по ситуации.  
— Ага. Дадим ситуации по голове, затащим за волосы в пещеру и сделаем, что пожелаем.  
— Пожелаю. — Анри поднимает указательный палец. — Говори за меня.  
— У тебя два шанса: маленький и очень маленький.  
— Сотые доли?  
— Тысячные.  
— Тогда я спокоен.

3\. Точка пересечения.

Толпа фанатов принимает его как своего. Здесь все равны. Идет волна и Анри выносит в тесные первые ряды. Черная водолазка, белая полоса на лице — один из тысяч, неотличим.

На The Kill, следуя своим собственным традициям, Джаред плюхается в толпу, к вящему моральному оргазму (да и не только к моральному) многих особей. Падает за адреналином и касаниями рук. Это называется make love. И то, что происходит на сцене, тоже называется make love.   
В момент, когда Джаред оказывается рядом, мужчина в черной водолазке выбрасывает руку, на секунду удерживает его за волосы и целует в губы. Всё так быстро, что никто ничего не замечает. А потом Джареда относит людское море и выплескивает на сцену. Он стоит там, трогая словно обожженные губы. Он может поклясться, что узнал и тонкие сильные пальцы, и властность этого поцелуя. Он может поклясться. 

Мужчина в черном смотрит на него из темноты зала. По телу пробеют разряды — он видит, что Джареду понравилось. Да, несомненно, ему понравилось.   
Он все время искал своего брата в чужих лицах, а надо было прожить за него свою последнюю, третью жизнь.  
Затем по толпе снова проходит волна, и Анри отбрасывает назад. 

140.

Джаред выскакивает на сцену так, будто ему дали хорошего пинка, а Шеннон его не спас. Он наэлектризован. Его, что называется, штырит по полной: он прижимает ладонь к губам, ноздри дрожат, как у хищника, учуявшего запах, ждущего схватки, с кончиков пальцев, невидимые остальным, стекают разряды, искрят и замыкают все нервные окончания.   
_Тайна, секрет, ключ, знак._  
Во всем происходящем было и то, и другое, и третье, и дальше по списку.   
Он не мог ошибиться. Он узнал.   
_Руки, губы, запах, хватка, секунда на опознание._  
Джаред сейчас как никогда похож на взъерошенного подростка. Тот, в толпе, подкинул ему задачу, дал импульс, дал ключ. И он снова будет творить.   
_Поиск продолжается..._


End file.
